Perfume a Violetas
by Lebel27
Summary: Un aroma indescriptible, que acosa a los sentidos y calma el alma... El asesino más despiadado que ha conocido al mundo está al acecho y sólo un frío detective capaz de salvar a los indefensos.
1. Frente a los ojos de la amatista

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, sus dueñas son el grupo CLAMP, yo sólo los utilizo con el fin de realizar un fic._

* * *

I. Frente a los ojos de la amatista .I

La estancia se hallaba en silencio, se encontraban en ella dos cuerpos uno sin vida, sentado en un sillón negro de piel, completamente inerte con sus ojos mirando hacia la ventana, vacíos y cristalinos, quizás por lo que acababa de ocurrirle o quizás por el otro cuerpo que se encuentra en ese momento junto a él, mantenía sus cristalinos ojos fijos en el cadáver frente a ella, simplemente no había reacción, se encontraba completamente paralizada.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par en ese instante, la joven ni siquiera se inmutó al sentir la luz en su rostro o el escuchar el azote de las puertas contra la pared, un oficial de largo cabello plateado y fríos ojos azules se acercó a ella queriendo reavivarla, el hombre la movía de los hombros buscando una respuesta, el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a temblar y después irrumpió en llanto, abalanzándose sobre el pecho del oficial.

"Estás bien Tomoyo?"- le peguntó el cerúleo y esta lo observó desubicada.

"Hay que sacarla de aquí"- declaró otro oficial a su lado, uno más joven y de cabellos oscuros.

Mientras ellos levantaban con dificultades a la joven con piel de porcelana, otra veía con ojos llorosos la horrible escena frente a ella. Una castañita de ojos esmeraldas tomó sus guantes blancos, se los puso y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo inerte de un hombre de tez nívea y ojos grises, para cerrarle estos con delicadeza.

"Tío Suichi"- musitó, dio un suspiro y movió el rostro del occiso para poder ver la marca que tenía en el cuello, una D con una línea horizontal que la cortaba a la mitad, de la cual salían algunas gotas de sangre, era reciente, eso era claro. La joven se enderezó y pudo percibir un suave aroma- "Violetas"- pensó la chica- "El perfume preferido de Tomoyo"

"Encontraste algo Sakura?"-le preguntó el joven de cabellos negros.

"Lo mismo de siempre Kenichi, el disparo en el estómago diría que puede ser cualquiera, pero la marca en su cuello es lo que lo delata, fue el asesino sin alma"-lo miro con ojos llenos de tristeza y suspiró.

"Lo siento, se que ustedes eran muy allegados"- la joven a su lado le mostró una sonrisa.

"Se que algún día lo atraparemos y pagará por todo lo que ha hecho"- apretó sus puños y miró con determinación el cadáver.

"Ya verás que sí"- le dijo su compañero.

"Espero que Tomoyo esté bien"- dijo consternada.

"No lo sabemos, nos costó mucho trabajo hacerla reaccionar y mucho más tranquilizarla"

"Está en estado de shock"- declaró una voz desde el marco de la puerta, ambos oficiales voltearon a ver al dueño, un hombre alto de revueltos cabellos cafés, tez trigueña y calculadores ojos ámbar, vestía una camisa blanca estaba desbrochada y de ella colgaba una corbata azul marino mal arreglada, obviamente la tensión le había obligado, un pantalón negro y zapatos bien boleados- "Oficial Kurohara, Detective Kinomoto. Soy el Agente Li Syaoran"- les dijo con seriedad- "Detective yo creo que por el momento su pariente la necesita"

"Pero …"

"No hace falta que esté aquí, yo puedo encargarme de esto"- le dijo con autoridad, la joven lo miró con decisión y después salió de la estancia con un sólo pensamiento en la cabeza: Ese era el hombre más pedante que hasta ahora había conocido- "Así que el asesino volvió a atacar"

"Por lo visto así es"

"Parece no tomarse en serio el caso"- dijo en tono burlón.

"Agente Li yo me tomo muy en serio los casos"- le replicó.

"De acuerdo, entonces veamos … Ya buscaron el móvil?"- al ver el rostro dudoso del oficial se exasperó- "El arma! Ya encontraron el arma! Ya sacaron huellas digitales? Ya registraron la habitación de pies a cabeza?"

"Yo… etto…"

"Muévase! Qué espera! Una invitación! Como esperan atrapar a un asesino en serie mientras se sacan la pelusa del ombligo!"- le regañó, el oficial simplemente vio a los hombres de blanco en la puerta y asintió.

Los hombres entraron de inmediato y comenzaron a buscar rastros del asesino por toda la habitación mientras que otros se encargaban de levantar el cuerpo de la silla en donde se encontraba.

"Principiantes"- murmuró y de inmediato observó la silla donde hacía un momento había estado el cadáver- "La bala solo entró"- pensó y de inmediato fue hacia donde se encontraba la camilla- "La bala aún esta dentro y por la expresión de su rostro"- dijo al levantar la sábana que lo cubría- "No hubo agresión alguna, este hombre fue asesinado por alguien que lo conocía y … alguien muy querido"- se dijo más para sí mismo que para los forenses- "En dónde se encuentra la señorita Daidouji?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Tomoyo!"- gritó Sakura desde lo lejos, apenas y podía verla entre tantas personas. Corrió más rápido antes de perderla por completo de vista- "Tomoyo…"- repitió casi sin aliento- "Estás bien?"- su prima estaba más pálida que de costumbre, apenas podía creer que estuviera consciente- "(Ese estúpido agente me tomo de idiota)"- una venita le salto de la frente. Tomo la mano de Tomoyo y esta la miró un instante, para después desmoronarse sobre ella. Sakura la abrazó en señal de apoyo- "Tranquila"- fue lo único que pudo decirle.

"Sakura, tenemos que llevar a Tomoyo a la jefatura"- le dijo Yue.

"Qué? Pero… No podemos! Mírala! Me niego a llevarla en este momento"

"Sakura, tú y yo sabemos que no tenemos otra opción"- Sakura lo miró con reproche- "Además debemos de irnos antes de que lleguen los medios, sabes bien que no podemos arriesgarla"- la miró con decisión, Sakura abrazó a su prima con fuerza y la acompañó al Sentra vino de Yue.

El trío se fue tranquilamente en tiempo oportuno pues tan sólo un par de minutos después los medios llegaron, y tan sólo vieron a Syaoran, de inmediato se abalanzaron sobre él.

"Agente Li, cuál es la situación?"- pregunto uno.

"Es verdad que el asesinato fue en la oficina del señor Daidouji?"

"Es cierto que el señor Daidouji fue asesinado?"

"Dicen que estaba con su hija, es verdad? Sigue viva?"

"Sabe la razón del asesinato?"

"Sabe quien fue el asesino? Podría ser serial?"

"Es verdad que fue el Asesino Sin Alma?"- esa pregunta, esa fue la que provocó su enojo, caminó hacia el reportero y lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta.

"Qué dijiste?"- lo fulminaba con la mirada, el reportero se sentía diminuto ante él.

"Etto…"- de un momento a otro se había quedado mudo. Le temblaban los labios, pero como quiera intentó preguntarle- "Que si, es, es verdad que fue el"- tragó con dificultad, la presión era horrible- "El Asesino Sin Alma?"- Syaoran lo miró inquisitivo y luego lo soltó.

"El Asesino sin Alma? Así es como lo llaman aquí?"- bufó- "Sí, le queda bien el título"- les dio una media sonrisa y comenzó a caminar entre los reporteros, sin haber respondido si quiera todas las preguntas anteriores.

Preguntas estúpidas de reporteros igualmente estúpidos, eso es lo que pensaba Li Syaoran de ellos, le era sumamente fastidioso tener que contestar preguntas ante los medios y más aún tener que repetir 'Sí', 'No' y 'Esa información es clasificada'.Que acaso nunca iban a respetar su privacidad? O dejar de preguntarle cosas que son sumamente obvias? Suspiró con desgano, busco con la mirada al oficial de hace un rato o a la detective, pero al no encontrarlos, camino hacia su auto y se dirigió a la jefatura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomoyo se encontraba en un cuarto sumamente iluminado, eran 3 paredes y una con un cristal oscuro, miró a su alrededor, trémula. Apenas podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero su cerebro estaba atrofiado con todo lo sucedido en la última hora, o eso es lo que mostraba ante la detective y el agente. Entonces se escuchó el abrir y cerrar de la puerta, dejando ver a un hombre de cabello café que antes no se encontraba en ese lugar.

"Procedemos con el interrogatorio?"- preguntó el recién llegado.

"Sólo estábamos esperándolo"- respondió con frialdad el cerúleo, estaba cruzado de brazos recargado contra el cristal oscuro.

Syaoran lo miró con fastidio y suspiró, se dirigió hacia el testigo, puso una grabadora frente a ella y apretó el botón rojo.

"Este es el caso… "- recitó un número y la fecha de ese día- "Interrogatorio de la Señorita Daidouji Tomoyo, testigo del homicidio de su padre, el señor Daidouji Suichi, presidente de los emporios Daidouji.

Señorita Daidouji, estaba usted en la oficina del señor Daidouji cuando se cometió el atentado?"- la joven no respondió- "Señorita Daidouji, responda a la pregunta"- insistió con ese característico tono frío.

"Está asustada! Cómo quiere que responda ante algo?"- reclamó la castañita al ver la asustadiza cara de su prima.

"Responda a la pregunta"- insistió de nuevo, mirándolo determinado a sacarle las respuestas que necesitaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La oscuridad era debilitada por los fulgores de los faroles, las calles horriblemente transitadas durante el día, ahora se hallaban desiertas. No había sonido alguno, a excepción de uno que otro gato salía huyendo al pasar de una sombra. Una figura en gabardina caminaba con tranquilidad tomando un oscuro sendero a algún lado, su hogar, quizás. Se detuvo en la esquina, saco un móvil y marcó un número, esperando a que cesara el tono de marcado.

"_Sí?"_- contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

"Está hecho"- contestó una voz casi sepulcral.

"_Muy bien, mañana recibirás tu pago"_

"Espero que sea bueno"- puntualizó.

"_No te preocupes, lo será, lo será. Nos vemos mañana a medio día"_

"Muy bien, mañana a medio día"- la llamada se cortó y de inmediato su boca se contorsionó en una mueca siniestra.

Siguió caminando hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

_Hola como están! Yo aquí molestando con esta nueva historia xD! Realmente espero que les guste, ya se que me diran, que como es posible que publique una nueva historia si ni siquiera he acabado con las demás, pues es que ya la tengo escrita, algunos capítulos pero aún así, quiero probarla.Y no, no me he olvidado de las demás historias, si las continuaré y esta -ustedes mi queridos lectores me diran que piensan de esta historia por medio de Reviews, para ver si la sigo publicando o la quito._

_Cabe aclarar que la idea surgió gracias al fic de Tiff Dincht:"Amando al enemigo", el cual considero increible; la película "Sr. y Sra. Smith" con Angelina Jolie y Bratt Pitt, me gusto mucho la trama a pesar de no ser fan de alguno de los dos; y de uno que otro acotencimiento que ocurre en el mundo y que termina siendo noticia. Además de algunas novelas de Emily Grayson - aclaro que ella escribe novelas románticas; así como de algunas anécdotas contadas en la revista Reader's Digest._

_Bueno nos vemos luego, cuídense mucho._

_Besos y Abrazos_

_Lebel 27_

_Onegai Dejen Reviews:P jejejejejeje_


	2. Los Agentes

II. Los Agentes .II

Fuerte es la oscuridad a pesar de ser de día, las cortinas de la oficina bloqueaban cualquier rayo de luz proveniente del exterior. Nada era posible distinguirse, nada.

"Tu y tu oscuridad"- entonces las persianas se abrieron dando paso a la luz, pero a pesar de eso, la persona en las sombras no pudo verse, sólo sus zapatos eran visibles. La luz iluminaba una habitación amplia, con algunos muebles en apariencia cómodos casi hechos de nubes, frente a la ventana un escritorio de caoba con algunos papeles sobre él y detrás de él, un sillón negro que veía hacia la ventana- "Quien te entiende, ahora hay demasiada luz! Daniel imbécil, cierra esas cosas que ya me había acostumbrado a lo oscuro"

"Ahora quien te entiende a ti"- le reclamó la persona sentada en el sillón, giró y pudo verse un joven, no mayor de 30, de ojos turquesa, tez apiñonada y cabellos cenizos a pesar de su edad. Sonrió y cerró las cortinas, solo lo suficiente para dejar entrar la luz necesaria- "Mejor? Bien, pues que te pareció el trabajo?"- se recargó en el respaldo- "Fue difícil?"

"No para nada, de hecho, me fue sumamente sencillo"- contestó- "Disculpa el retraso por cierto"

"No te preocupes, se que tuviste muchas cosas que hacer"- dijo con burla.

"Ya ni me digas, es casi insoportable"

"Pero tu lo ocasionaste, y créeme el cliente está más que satisfecho"

"Y espero estarlo yo también"- Daniel movió su mano mostrándole el portafolio que no había notado antes, le invitó a acercarse.

"Espero que la cantidad sea de tu agrado"

"Siempre es un placer hacer los trabajos para ti"

"Y siempre es bueno saber que te gusta hacer este trabajo"- sonrió- "Y hablando de trabajos"

"Ya me tienes uno nuevo?"

"Como siempre. Mira la pantalla"- giró sobre sus talones y frente tenía una enorme imagen de una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos grises, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- "Su nombre es Aika Sakuraga, la debes de conocer bien"- bufó su acompañante- "Hermana de Suichi Daidouji, tía de la encantadora Tomoyo Daidouji y madre de dos hijos"- cambió la diapositiva, mostrando ahora la fotografía de 2 jóvenes, el primero de cabellos ébano y serios ojos grises, no mayor de 20 años; el segundo con una mueca de desden en su rostro, de ojos grises y cabellos marrones, cercano de los 15 - "Takato Sakuraga y Dio Sakuraga"

"Ese Dio, nunca cambia, siempre sintiéndose prepotente"- Daniel rió por el comentario, cambio de nuevo la diapositiva y esta vez mostraba el rostro de un hombre de 40 años aproximadamente, cabellos marrones y ojos avellanados cubiertos por un par de lentes de media luna, de mirada dura.

"Hiroshi Sakuraga, presidente de una de las compañías más importantes del país por su amplia relación de comercio con los demás países. Tu misión es hacerle firmar los papeles de alianza con una nueva empresa que rechazó recientemente, poniendo como seguro de vida a su familia. Después de que firme sabes que hacer."

"Matar, a él y a su familia sin misericordia alguna"

"Mejor, yo no lo hubiese dicho"- sonrió Daniel.

"Para cuando lo quieren?"

"Dentro de 3 días, yo creo que será suficiente plazo para prepararte"

"Aún si fuesen 3 horas, el tiempo siempre esta de mi lado"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era una amplia habitación de paredes color marfil, de algunos lados tapizadas por varios recortes de periódicos, de otros por algunos diplomas enmarcados en caras molduras de cedro con detalles dorados, una con cortinas de persianas que cubrían las ventanas y otra con un enorme mapamundi que tenía varias tachuelas de diversos colores sobre el, marcando lugares como España, Suecia, Rusia, Australia, China, México, Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Francia, Dinamarca y Brasil (_ok dije algunos y me parece que fueron todos _) conectados por varias líneas de hilo. El piso de mosaico que en algún momento fue azul y que ahora muestra un color sucio, gris con algunos rayones negros por aquí y por allá debido a las entradas y salidas apresuradas de sus ocupantes. Durantes los meses de verano era sofocante pues las pilas de los casos resueltos y sin resolver solían acumularse de manera desorbitante, bloqueando el paso a la fresca brisa producida por la única ventana, el aire acondicionado llevaba descompuesto gran parte de la primavera y ahora lo sería también en el verano, sería un vil horno.

En medio de la sala, una mesa blanca ocupaba su centro atiborrada de papeles, mientras dos personas los revisaban con ímpetu tratando de encontrar algo que concordase, algo que les diese una pista de cual podría ser su próxima víctima, pero como de costumbre, nada; eso es lo que encontraban y lo que les ocasionaba tantos problemas, el hecho de no poder encontrar ese algo que les ayudase con el caso.

"A este paso nunca terminaremos"- suspiró con desánimo Kenichi.

"Vamos Kenichi, no puede ser tan malo"- le respondió un chico de cabellos negros, mientras se recargaba en las patas taseras de la silla y dejaba descansar su pies sobre el escritorio, aflojándose la corbata y poniendo su brazos detrás de la cabeza, optando por una actitud sumamente despreocupada.

"Claro, eso lo dices tu porque no te toco ver a ese tipo, Li. El tipo es un maldito pedante"- comentó con cara de pocos amigos.

"Bueno eso no es lo que piensan las chicas sobre él… Bueno a mi tampoco me parece pedante"

"A ti nadie, nunca te parece pedante Yamazaki"- le contestó con una gota en la cabeza. Yamazaki rió pero pronto su risa fue opacada por un huracán que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

Un huracán de nombre Sakura Kinomoto.

"PERO QUE SE HA CREIDO ESE TIPO!"

"Cálmate Sakura"- le decía un muy tranquilo Yue.

"QUE ME CALME! COMO DIABLOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME CUANDO ESE DESGRACIADO ANDA POR AHÍ PLANEANDO SU PRÓXIMA VÍCTIMA Y ADEMÁS TENGO QUE SOPORTAR AL PEDANTE DEL AGENTE LI!"- contestaba sulfurosa. Pues el hecho de tener que verlo en la oficina era una cosa, pero tenerlo como compañero de caso era otra completamente diferente- "AH Y POR SI FUERA POCO CASI LE PRODUCE UN ATAQUE DE NERVIOS A MI PRIMA! COMO SE SUPONE QUE DEBO DE CALMARME CON ALGO ASI!"- le azotó en la cara al pobre juez.

Yamasaki y Kenichi que hasta el momento habían permanecidos mudos del asombro, decidieron que era hora salir por un poco de aire fresco, escabulléndose rápidamente hacia la puerta y lo hubiesen conseguido de no ser porque cierto agente bloqueaba el paso con su escultural figura. Ambos oficiales rieron nerviosamente al verlo.

"No los culpo por querer escapar de aquí, caballeros"- les dijo con una sonrisa picara- "No creo que ni el mismo asesino sin alma fuese capaz de calmar a una fiera como la señorita Kinomoto"

Sakura que hasta ese momento había permanecido de espaldas a la puerta, apenas escuchó que su apellido era pronunciado por aquel, se dio media vuelta y lo encaró.

"Ah, Agente Li. Puedo saber que hace usted en MÍ oficina?"

"Bueno mi 'estimada' señorta, debido a que somos compañeros en este caso, debo de estar cerca de usted y créame, comparto el desagrado por tener este trabajo con usted. Es un trabajo de hombres y, parece que me enviaron a una guardería"- le dedicó una mirada suspicaz y se giró hacia el tablero lleno de recortes de periódico, observándolo tranquilamente mientras que con esfuerzos Yue trataba de detener a una Sakura iracunda a punto de destrozar al tipo frente a ella. Syaoran sonreía burlonamente por la actitud de la chica- "Bueno, al menos tienen señalados los lugares que ha atacado nuestro astuto asesino"- - señalando el mapa- "Tengo curiosidad señorita Kinomoto, dígame. Por que le llama el 'Asesino Sin Alma'?"

Yue la soltó y ella se acomodó la blusa, su cabello recuperó el orden y trato de hablar lo más civilizada que pudo pues el tipo no hacía más que sacarla de sus casillas.

"Por qué, ese desgraciado no se tienta en sus asesinatos. Sea niño, mujer o anciano, minusválido o completamente inválido. No le interesa, sólo hace su trabajo. Y por lo regular sus víctimas siempre terminan con una cara sumamente llena de dolor y pánico. A excepción del señor Daidouji, pero fuera de él, inclusive ha asesinado a los padres frente a los niños, los tortura y si es necesario los hace sufrir hasta que la persona comienza a perder la razón y se vuelve imposible ponerlo como testigo del homicidio en un tribunal. Tenemos testigos Li, pero todos están en una institución mental o en rehabilitación, pero cada vez que se toca el tema, la persona vuelve al estado de antes. Es por eso que se le llama así"- concluyó con firmeza, sintiéndose satisfecha por su respuesta.

"Ese tipo si que se ha ganado su odio"- sonrió lacónicamente, Sakura le miró con frialdad- "Bueno, de ser así"- puso una mano en su barbilla- "Entonces hay que ponerle una trampa, debemos aprovechar a las víctimas para poder obtener una prueba que por fin le deje pudriéndose en la cárcel por el resto de su vida"- tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, aquel que ocurre cuando se te ocurre una idea magnífica a prueba de fallos, su boca se curvó en una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y rió. Daba escalofríos compartir aquel cuarto con ese agente.

Sakura se acercó a el, lo miro a sus ojos como intentando adivinar sus intenciones.

"Ahora que lo veo, no se quien sea el verdadero Asesino Sin Alma. Si usted o él"- le lanzó una última mirada llena de resentimiento y salió de la oficina empujando a Yamazaki y Kenichi que aún se encontraban en la puerta, observando el espectáculo.

"Espero que lo que este tramando sea bueno o yo mismo lo destituiré de su cargo"- amenazó Yue y salió en busca de la joven esmeralda.

Syaoran bufó ante eso y miró hacia el mapamundi frente a él.

"Mi querido asesino, pronto nos veremos las caras. Lo presiento"- y es que cuando Li Syaoran tenía un presentimiento, siempre era el correcto- "Este caso será sumamente interesante, no lo crees así, mi querido asesino?"- preguntó al aire, observando con atención la tachuela blanca sobre Japón- "Sí que lo será"- sonrió con malicia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sakura debes de intentar calmarte"- la joven le devolvió una mirada asesina- "Se que el tipo no te agrada pero por fortuna O desgracia"- miro a la joven- "Esta en nuestro equipo y deberemos aguantarlo durante algún tiempo"- le explicaba.

Hacía cerca de media hora habían dejado la jefatura en el auto de Yue, ambos inquietos, más Sakura que él; ya que, por una parte tenían que compartir el caso con el Agente y por otra sabían que era lo mejor que les pudo haber sucedido. Aunque Sakura aún no se sentía del todo convencida.

"Pero como diablos quieres que lo aguante si el desgraciado se la pasa fastidiándome!"- estaba estresada, eso se notaba, se encontraba recostada en el asiento del copiloto, con una mano sobre su frente y la otra en su cuello, dándose masaje para quitarse la tensión- "Qué se cree!"

"Tan sólo el mejor Agente del mundo"- aclaró Yue, Sakura le miró asesina- "Oye, ambos sabemos que necesitamos de su ayuda y que es un tipo de lo más detestable, pero no nos queda de otra"- Sakura suspiró.

"Tienes razón, debo calmarme, relajarme e ignorar al fastidioso del Agente Li"

"Eso es, así de sencillo"

"Pero y sí…"- comenzaba a reclamar

"Sakura"- le llamó exasperado- "Oye, ya llegamos al cementerio"- Sakura miró por la ventana y logró divisar a varias personas alrededor de un ataúd marrón con varias rosas amarillas sobre él.- "Ven vamos"- su mirada cambió, de ser llena de furia a una completamente melancólica- "Estás bien?"- ella asintió.

"Vamos"- contestó quedamente.

En el aire podía percibirse la tristeza que en ese momento recorría el cementerio, podía casi palparse el sufrimiento de todas las personas presentes en el lugar. El llanto de varias personas podía escucharse con claridad con forme uno se acercaba. El silencio de los oyentes era compartido sólo por los árboles alrededor mientras el padre daba su sermón de despedida al difunto.

Sakura y Yue se quedaron a una distancia considerable de la negra multitud, no querían llamar la atención ni mucho menos armar un escándalo. Eran las 2 de la tarde, habían pasado ya 36 horas del atentado y era momento del luto. El padre por fin pidió un minuto de silencio que los oyentes le concedieron, todos con la cabeza baja y el corazón afligido. Pasó el minuto y poco a poco los invitados fueron retirándose, dándole el pésame a los familiares, que fueron retirándose conforme la gente terminaba por subirse a los coches, todos a excepción de su esposa y su hija.

Su esposa, una mujer de cabello marrón y ojos amatistas que en algún momento fue sumamente enérgica y llena de vida, una fortaleza como muchos dirían, ahora se veía marchita y afligida, débil, aún bajo el velo que le cubría el rostro, responde al nombre de Sonomi Daidouji. La mujer acercó su pañuelo humedecido por las abundantes lágrimas que derramaba, notando que sólo ella y su hija estaban ese momento, por fin pudo desplomarse sobre la hierba, llorando sin cesar.

"Por qué Dios mío? Por qué!"- reclamó la sollozante mujer.

"Mamá"- le llamó mustia y trémula su hija, que sentía las lágrimas llenar sus bellos ojos y escurrir por sus pálidas mejillas.

Su hija, Tomoyo Daidouji, la persona que presenció el asesinato, vestida de luto por completo, su sedoso cabello recogido en un moño adornado con una cinta negra, sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes negros y entre ellas un reloj de bolsillo, el preferido de su padre. Siempre dulce, siempre alegre, siempre gentil, tan diferente a la madre pero a la vez tan parecida, ahora ella debía de ser la fortaleza a tan profundo dolor. Tomó por los hombros a su madre, obligándola a levantarse y la abrazó. Madre e hija llorando por la misma causa, la pérdida de su padre, esposo y amigo.

Sakura las miró abatidas y suspiró- "Ahora vengo Yue"

"No, vamos los dos"- tomó su mano y caminaron hasta ellas. Sakura se detuvo y Yue la miró dudoso, entonces miró a donde ella y pudo ver la figura del Agente Li, caminando tranquilamente hacia las compungidas damas.

Sakura se apresuró, cruzando con rapidez esa parte del cementerio, sin que su tía o prima se dieran cuenta y lo encaró.

"Agente Li, se puede saber que hace aquí?"- dijo con dureza.

"Investigando, como usted bien debería hacer"- aclaró.

"De qué está hablando?"- lo miró inquisitiva- "No estarás pensando en que mi prima pudo cometer el homicidio"- no contestó, veía atentamente a ambas damas llorar sobre el ataúd- "Pero qué está loco! Cómo cree que ella puede hacer algo así! Está completamente equivocado si piensa que mi prima es o puede ser culpable"- reclamó en voz alta, tanto que Tomoyo y su madre voltearon a verlos, Yue que se percató de aquello fue a tranquilizar a ambas damas. Syaoran miró con interés la expresión en sus rostros y se volvió a Sakura, con una mirada llena de dureza.

"Señorita Kinomoto, espero tenga experiencia en este ámbito laboral, tanta como yo no creo, pero de lo que si le aseguro es que… He visto muchos casos como este, en el que el padre muere a manos de un asesino desconocido y el único testigo resulta ser algún descendiente, y lo que suele ser peor es que el testigo es el asesino. Así que le recuerdo, que el hecho de que su prima haya estado en la escena del crimen la hace tanto testigo como acusado"- Sakura quiso interrumpir pero de inmediato siguió- "Por lo que le recomiendo dejarse de sentimentalismos y olvide por un momento que la señorita Daidouji es su pariente, para que pueda concentrarse plenamente en el caso y resolverlo como se debe"

"Pero…"

"Me entendió"- dijo con firmeza, mirándola con frialdad mientras ella le devolvía una mirada llena de resentimiento.

Sakura se dio media vuelta y camino directamente hacia su tía y prima, que hablaban con Yue tranquilamente o lo más tranquilo que podían, ya que Sonomi estaba al borde de la histeria al ver al Agente y Tomoyo se limitaba a verlo de manera seria.

"Tomoyo"- escuchó a su lado- "Estás bien?"- la morocha negó y se abrazó al cuello de su prima.

"Pero por qué tuvo que ser él? Por qué a él?"- sollozaba, su prima la abrazó de manera reconfortante.

"No lo sé, pero te aseguró que encontraré al desgraciado que hizo esto y lo meteré para siempre en la cárcel. No te preocupes, mi tía y tu serán protegidas"- aseguró, Tomoyo asintió y siguió llorando sobre su hombro.

………

"Señora Daidouji, cómo se encuentra?"- preguntó Syaoran- "Soy el Agente Li Syaoran"

"Li no es el momento"- reclamó Yue, pero el siguió ignorándolo por completo.

"Yo estoy a cargo del caso de su esposo y sepa que cuenta con el apoyo de toda la policía así como mí personal apoyo. Señora Daidouji, se que esta pasando por un tiempo difícil pero es necesario hacerle un interrogatorio, si fuera tan amable en acompañarme le aseguro que mientras más rápido me de la información que necesitamos más rápido daremos con el asesino"- su mirada era cálida pero a la vez vacía, sonrió con gentileza a la mujer deshecha, que asentía lentamente. Syaoran le dio su brazo y esta lo tomó con fragilidad, siendo guiada poco a poco al coche del Agente.

"Li"- llamó Yue.

"Nos vemos en la jefatura"- fue su única respuesta.

* * *

_Y este fue el 2º Capi! que les parecio? A mi me parecio un poco light, pero espero sea de su agrado._

_La verdad me pone muy feliz el saber el hecho de tener buenos comentarios ante esta nueva historia que hago :) (Lebel salta de alegrìa!) ejem... me tengo que comportar. Pues voy a tratar de actualizar pronto, aunque ps si me tardare un poquito, perdonen por eso, y es que no tengo internet en mi nueva casa, como me acabo de mudar cerca de la Univeridad u.u, y ps ahi no hay telèfono, entonces tengo ke ir a los chats! ò.ó pero no se preocupen que hare lo posible por actualizar!_

_Ahora, se que no esta permitido responder los reviews, pero es ke me gusta hacerlo u.u, aunke se que si los respondo, bloquearan mi permiso para subir una historia y luego la quitaran T-T no quiero! Asì que ps serà la ùnica vez que los responda aquì, el siguiente capi lo responderè por medio del Reply y para eso tienen que accesar ¬¬, asì que hàganlo, para que les conteste._

_Basileia Daidouji: Hola preciosa, gracias por tu review! o.o me alegro que te emocione que ponga uno nuevo, aunque eso si, aviso que Eriol va a tardar un pokito en salir, pero es para darle emociòn a la trama! ;) Y no te preocupes, yo voy a estar mas ocupada de ahora en adelante y no podre meterme en el msn porke no tengo internet, asi ke ps ya vere como le hago pero yo actualizo! Y me alegro que te haya gustado esta Sakura, la vdd es que me daban muchas ganas por hacer una asì y ps veo que si gusto asi que seguirè con ella. Suerte con el trabajo ;) tu puedes!_

_LMUndine: Hola pekeña, y ps ya me metere al foro, cuando tenga mas tiempo, no me mates plisss! No he podido hacer muchas cosas por andar arreglando otras T-T sorry. Y si es un ET, jejejejeje me alegro que te haya gustado, gracias por el Review y tu apoyo niña, haber cuando nos vemos u.u_

_Miikan: Muchas gracias por tu review chica, y perdon por no poder poner Review en los tuyos, como no tengo internet y he estado ocupada, apenas y he podido leerlos, perdon por eso. Pero descuida ya pondre! Y me alegro que te guste la trama, eso kiere decir ke voy bien! eso me alegra muchisimo :) Espero q te guste este capi._

_Sakurainlove: Muchas gracias por tu review nena, y como ves aqui esta la actualizacion! me alegro que te haya intrigado la historia! ya casi estarà el siguiente capi! Perdon por la espera, espero te guste este capi._

_Y muchas gracias igual a todos los que leen mi historia, pero no dejan Review ¬¬, se que existen! Y se los agradezco :)_

_Asì me despido, y nos vemos en el siguiente capi, cuidense!_

_Chao_

_Lebel27_

_Onegai dejen REVEWS! jajajajaja xD_


	3. Sin compasión, ni corazón

_Advertencia: Debido al contenido violento de este capítulo, les dejo a consideración leerlo._

* * *

III. Sin compasión ni corazón, El Asesino Sin Alma .III

La noche era apacible y cálida, las personas paseaban con sweters sumamente ligeros debido a la lluvia que comenzaba a caer y la brisa fría que comenzaba a soplar. Varias personas podían verse salir de un amplio cine con luces alrededor del espectacular, comentando sobre la película vista, riendo acerca de la misma. Perdiendo el tiempo según cierto agente.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, con la vista puesta en cada una de las personas que pasaban a su lado, examinándolas meticulosamente y realizando una evaluación mental. Todas parecen comunes y corrientes.

"Siempre es así"- se dijo- "(Nunca parecen ser algo peligroso, hasta que se les da un arma o se sienten amenazados)"- siguió caminando hasta que logró divisar una chica de largos cabellos negros, sonrió al verla- "Hey tú!"- le gritó queriendo llamar su atención- "Meilin!"- la joven volteó para ver a quien la llamaba, al verlo sus ojos ágata brillaban con intensidad y su boca mostró una enorme sonrisa- "Hola linda, como estás?"- la abrazó.

"Bien y tú?"

"Bien, igual que siempre. Ya sabes"- sonrió- "Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó serio.

"Uy, mátame por andar de juerga"

"Meilin"

"Ya, ya. Ando en busca de modelos, te interesa?"

"Me veo como uno?"

"Tienes razón, pero aún con tu actitud podrías ser uno excelente"- sonrió, Syaoran sólo alzo una ceja.

"Y como va la búsqueda?"

"Pues mas o menos, el trabajo me exigen bastante pero supongo que está bien, además tengo que llevar 5 fotos antes de terminar el semestre o me reprobaran!"

"Sabes que me encantaría ayudarte pero…"

"No te gusta que invadan tu privacidad"- el trigueño asintió- "Y como vas con eso?"

"Pues ahí voy"

"Complicado?"

"Mas o menos, no tanto por el caso, bueno en parte lo es; pero lo más complicado es llevarme con mis compañeros"

"Qué de nuevo abundan los celos?"- dijo burlona

"Ojalá"- contestó con sarcasmo- "No, de hecho me toca hacer pareja con una chica que tiene un carácter…"- haciendo una mueca llena de fastidio

"Uy, pues si que te la pusieron difícil. Terca ella y terca tú, me cae que no resuelven nada"

"Ah, gracias por el apoyo"

"Siempre primito, siempre"- sonrió.

"Y ahora a donde vas?"

"A donde yo quiera"- contestó con una sonrisa pícara, mientras se alejaba de él- "Nos vemos luego, vale?"- Syaoran asintió.

"Cuídate y ten cuidado, recuerda que sólo puedo tener un caso a la vez"

"Sí, nos vemos"- gritó y siguió su camino.

"(Esa niña si que no cambia)"- observaba como se perdía de vista y el comenzaba su camino de nuevo.

Su prima Meilin, su prima consentida por ser menor que él y ser la única mujer con la que podía tener una conversación a la que no le llevase al 'como te ves' y 'que pensaran de mi las personas', desde que se había trasladado a Tomoeda perdieron un poco de contacto, con la universidad y el trabajo casi no tenían tiempo para hablarse ni mucho menos para verse. La quería mucho y la protegía demasiado, aunque a veces pareciera ser su novia, pero era su prima y sólo eso sería para él.

"Qué locura de Meilin de pedirme que fuese modelo"- bufó- "Es casi tan loco como el hecho de que me haya tocado este tipo de equipo"- recordó a la joven castañita y le recorrió una gota por su nuca. Suspiró- "… Esa niña está completamente loca, sólo espero que no me arruine el caso"- un tono azulado apareció en su rostro- "Por qué me toco una chica de compañera"- se quejó apesadumbrado. Y más aún al recordar el interrogatorio de aquella tarde...

FLASHBACK

"Buenas tardes señora Daidojui, disculpe la tardanza, espero no haya esperado mucho"- comentó con una sonrisa tranquilizante.

"No, no. Descuide"- contestó cabizbaja.

"Cómo se encuentra?"

"Perdone"- desconcertada.

"Se que dije que haría un interrogatorio, pero me gustaría que estuviera más relajada."- la mujer asintió y miró hacia algún punto entre la mesa y sus piernas, Syaoran aprovechó esta distracción para oprimir el botón de la recordadora. Una de sus más brillantes tácticas, según el había descubierto, parecer amigable, actuar agradable y entonces 'platicar' con el sospechoso para poder obtener información que de otra manera no la daría- "Está bien?"- la mujer levantó el rostro y lo miró llorosa.

"He estado mejor."- dijo quedo, su labio inferior tembló y lloró inconsolable- "Cómo se supone que podré vivir sin él!"- se quejó- "Cómo? Él era todo para mí y para Tomoyo!"- sacó un pañuelo de su bolso negro- "Disculpe"- secándose las lágrimas que abundantemente salían de sus ojos- "Pero es que es tan injusto que nos lo hayan arrebatado de esa manera"- sollozó- "Por qué Suichi! Porqué?"- jadeó lastimera- "No entiendo! Por qué!"- siguió llorando, mientras Syaoran observaba cada uno de sus movimientos y escuchaba con atención cada una de sus palabras.

"Tranquila, señora Daidouji, le aseguro que daremos con el culpable."- miro con decisión a la llorosa mujer- "Nunca, jamás he fallado un caso. Y este no será la excepción."- la mujer lo observo por unos instantes y sollozó.

"Está seguro?"- Li asintió.

"No se preocupe, ese asesino será arrestado tarde o temprano"- la miro determinado y estuvo a punto de hablar cuando se escuchó el azotar de la puerta

"Tía!"- le llamó la ojiverde, ambas personas en el cuarto la vieron- "Tía Sonomi, como estás?"- Sakura se lanzó a abrazar a su tía como quien teme que se la arrebaten- "Estás bien? No te ha pasado nada?"

"… Sakura"- la miró asombrada la mujer.

"Señorita Kinomoto"- contestó entre dientes el ambarino- "Se puede saber que está haciendo usted aquí? Esta interfiriendo en mi interrogatorio"- la castañita lo miró con ojos asesinos.

"Agente Li, más le vale que no altere a mi tía o se las verá conmigo"- gimió presuntuosa y después salió azotando la puerta tras de ella.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Por que estas cosas me pasan solamente a mi"- se quejó apesadumbrado y siguió caminando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Vamos hijo, no podemos llegar tarde"- pidió una mujer de cabellos negros, bellamente arreglada, justo para una fiesta de gala- "Takato!"- gritó desde las escaleras de mármol- "Dio! Apúrense que no podemos llegar tarde!"- avisó.

"Aún no están listos, Aika?"- le preguntó un hombre de esmoquin que acababa de ingresar al recibidor. La mujer negó- "Niños!"- gritó el hombre.

"Hiroshi es necesario que vayan?"- preguntó preocupada la mujer.

"Aika, querida, ya habíamos discutido esto con anterioridad. Ambos sabemos que debemos mantener nuestra imagen y ellos deben aprenderlo"- mirándola a los ojos.

"Lo sé amor, pero…"

"Estaremos bien, ya verás. Lo que le pasó a tu hermano es lamentable, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Además nosotros nada tenemos que ver en el problema, Suichi fue el hombre más exitoso y poderoso que haya conocido, razón que le acarreó muchos enemigos. No me sorprendería que fuera uno de sus enemigos el que lo mandó a matar."- declaró. La mujer sostuvo un suspiro lleno de sorpresa y pesar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Afuera en la oscuridad de la noche, una van negra se detenía gentilmente frente a la mansión Katsuraga. Proporcionando a sus ocupantes una vista de lo que sería parte de su objetivo. Mostrándoles todas y cada una de las fortalezas y debilidades del lugar.

"Todos recuerdan el plan, nada de hacer tonterías ni juegos estúpidos."- comentó una figura cubierta de pies a cabeza de negro a excepción de sus ojos que mostraban un color distinto a su original por la pantalla frente a ellos. Miró con severidad a uno del grupo- "Nos vemos en 10 minutos, yo creo que será el tiempo suficiente para que termine con esto"

"Segur…"- dijo uno a su lado que calló al instante por la mirada asesina que le dirigía.

"Por supuesto que lo estoy"- aseguró, cargó su arma y sonrió- "Asegúrense de que los medios lo sepan"- rió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De repente las puertas de todas las habitaciones comenzaron a cerrarse en toda la casa.

"¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?"- preguntó Hiroshi.

La oscuridad, de súbito, comenzó a reinar en el recibidor y sólo la luz proveniente de la luna les permitía ver.

"Qué, se van a una fiesta?"- pregunta una voz.

"Esa voz"- murmuró Aika- "se me hace conocida"

Entonces se escuchó el sonido del cañon de una pistola y después el grito ahogado de Hiroshi, tenía un tubo justo en la yugular.

"Es una droga"- advirtió- "así que haga lo que haga yo que usted no me lo quitaría, si quiere seguir viviendo- dijo con burlona. Se escucharon unos pasos y apenas pudo apreciarse la silueta de alguien que se camuflajeaba con las sombras- "Señor Hiroshi Sakuraga acompañeme a firmar un acuerdo, claro está si no quiere que su familia muera"- dictó melosa.

"Mátalos, como si me importaran"- la figura tronó la lengua.

"No diga cosas de las que podría lamentarse después"- se acercó más él y lo jaló hacia el interior de la biblioteca, seguida de otros 3 miembros de la familia.- "En el escritorio hay un linterna"-Lo aventó contra el escritorio y encendió una pequeña linterna. Dando luz necesaria al escritorio donde ya se encontraba un papel con el logo de MEDCORP en él.

"Esto… esto es"- le miró impresionado.

"Fírmelo señor Katsuraga"- el hombre le miro con detenimiento y pudo distinguir unos ojos completamente vacíos, no podían leerse sus intenciones- "Hágalo"- indicó, el hombre le miró desafiante- "Como quiera"- contestó con simpleza al encogerse de hombros. La señora Katsuraga suspiró al sentir el cañón en su espalda- "Veamos señora Katsuraga, sabe usted que se siente tener un pulmón perforado?"- pregunto con inocencia- "No?"- se escuchó el disparo, la sentó en un sillón diagonal al escritorio. La mujer daba grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de mantenerlo adentro, mientras intentaba tapar el orificio que le había hecho.

Los hijos mudos de asombro apenas podían pensar. Dio comenzó a reaccionar, agarró uno de los jarrones a su lado, camino sigilosamente hacia el atacante, lo alzó sobre su cabeza y justo cuando iba a golpearle con él, el asesino lo golpeó en el estómago con fuerza sacándole el aire, el jarrón cayó al piso haciéndose añicos. Regresando a los demás presentes a la realidad. Takato quien había estado observando, quiso aprovechar la distracción para golpearle pero el asesino le pateó la cara, tumbándolo.

"Firmare!"- exclamó el aterrado hombre- "Pero por favor no le haga daño a mi familia. Por favor salve a mi esposa"- pidió temeroso. En los ojos del asesino pudo verse una sonrisa triunfal, tomó a los 2 jóvenes tirados en el piso y los sentó en el sillón frente a su madre, observando aterrorizados como la mujer lloraba de desesperación por no poder sujetar el aire o tapar el agujero. Sus labios estaban tornándose azules y sus ojos se inyectaban poco a poco en sangre.

"Señor Katsuraga, estamos perdiendo el tiempo"- canturreó, el hombre parpadeó y trémulo firmó el papel. El asesino alargó la mano y Hiroshi entregó el papel, lo enrolló y guardó en un tubo sujeto a su cadera. Disparó muy cerca del oído del hombre- "Si trata de agarrar la pistola que hay en el cajón derecho de su escritorio temo que tendré que cortarle las manos"- burla. Tomó al hombre por el brazo y lo sentó junto a su esposa, quien violentamente comenzaba a arañarse la húmeda cara.

"Por favor haga algo!"- pidió alarmado, el asesino se recargó sobre el respaldo del mueble mirando con detenimiento a la mujer, se acercó al hombre y le dijo al oído- "Fíjate que… eso no se va a poder"- tomó la mano del hombre, la examinó y comenzó a romperle los dedos uno por uno- "Sabe Hiroshi, de haber filmado el papel antes"- comentaba pasiva mientras el hombre gritaba de dolor al sentir quebrar sus huesos y sobresalir de su carne- "esto no hubiera pasado"- rió, soltó la mano, que de inmediato Hiroshi acercó a su pecho insoportable, sumamente trémulo de dolor. El asesino recargó su rostro sobre una mano y descubrió su rostro con la otra.

"TÚ!"- solo pudo decir Dio. El asesino se acercó a él con una sonrisa y rodeo con sus brazos su cuello.

"Sabes Dio, siempre me pareciste un poco… prepotente. Rápidamente puso su arma en la boca del chico- "Bueno, ahora no me lo pareces tanto"- se burló- "Has probado el plomo?"- el chico lloraba desesperado mientras su hermano temblaba de solo ver aquel espectáculo- "Qué dices Dio? Que dispare el arma?"- inocencia- "Bueno si tu insistes"- jaló el gatillo y disparó. La cabeza del chico quedó recargada sobre el respaldo del sofá con una mirada llena de terror y angustia.

El asesino se acercó a Takato e igual le abrazó.

"Por qué haces esto?"- balbuceó aterrorizado.

"Es mi trabajo"- contestó con una sonrisa- "Siempre me caíste bien Takato, no es nada personal."- mirándolo con dulzura fría- "Ahora tienes dos alternativas, puedes ver como asesino a tu odioso padre o puedo matarte"- el joven no contestó, ya que las convulsiones de su madre le distraían demasiado- "Creo que serás tu primero"-dijo con dulzura, puso sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro y después lo giró con fuerza, escuchándose el quebrar de sus vértebras, dándole una muerte instantánea. Lo soltó y su rostro cayó hacia delante.

El asesino se sentó entre Akira e Hiroshi, la mujer yacía sobre el brazo del sillón, completamente azul, con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su boca y varios arañazos en las mejillas. Tomó el rostro de la mujer y sonrió.

"Pobre Aika, me caía bien a pesar de haberse casado contigo" - la soltó.

"Por qué? Tú no eres un asesino"- dijo lloroso el ahora único sobreviviente de la familia- "No tienes facha de serlo"- el asesino sonrió, sacó un bisturí de su manga y lo puso en el cuello, muy cerca del tubo.

"Tu crees? Porque acabo de asesinar a tres personas"- contestó burlona- "Y todavía no las he marcado"- entonces una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su rostro.

Brincó hacia Dio y en su cuello trazó una D y después una horizontal que le atravesaba. El hombre abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, quedando sumamente pálido por la sorpresa.

"Tú lo mataste"- balbuceó- "Como… como pudiste matarlo"- trémulo- "Eres el Asesino sin Alma"- chilló.

Terminó de marcar a Takato y volvió a sentarse entre Aika e Hiroshi, marcó a la mujer y se volvió hacia él.

"Qué no lo querías?"- lo miró con incredulidad.

"Si lo quería, pero… Bueno, creo que mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia"- dijo con dulzura, quitó el tuvo y su sangre comenzó a salir a débiles chorros. El asesino se recargó dulcemente sobre el respaldo contemplando el salir de la sangre, mientras el desesperado hombre intentaba retenerla poniendo ambas manos, una bien y otra con los dedos destrozados, sobre su cuello- "Sabes, creo que se me esta haciendo tarde para dormir y no quisiera preocupar a mi madre"- tomó el bisturí y lo marcó. Se levantó del sillón y caminó de inmediato hacia el recibidor con suma tranquilidad, entonces se detuvo- "Casi lo olvido"- giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia el escritorio, tomo la linterna y la apagó, para después ponerla en su cinturón cerca del tubo con el documento- "Que descuidada soy. Olvidaba que a los muertos les gustaba la oscuridad. Buenas noches"- dulcemente, cerró la puerta de la biblioteca y caminó hacia la entrada. Oprimió el chícharo en su oído- "Listo, ya puedes conectar la corriente y el teléfono de nuevo, Joe"- cubrió su rostro de nuevo y caminó fuera de la casa, al tiempo en que la mansión encendía sus luces de nuevo.

* * *

_Y este fue el capítulo 3! Si, ya se que me tardé en actualizar pero la verdad es que sólo me faltaba el Flashback, además de que ahora si no tengo nada de tiempo, pero ya que tengo poco tiempo lo ocuparé para actualizar!_

_Yo les advertí, si creen que me pase un poco con este capítulo, la verdad... Pues creo que a lo mejor no les gustarán los demás. De donde saqué toda esta sarta de cosas, pues de las películas, perdonen a mi mentecita retorcida pero es que las películas dan una influencia terrible u.u creo que no debo de ver "Hostal", aunque es tentador n0n joyjoyjoyjoyjoyjoy_

_Ejem... (Conciencia: Pobre loquita U¬¬) Ò-Ó no me llames loquita!_

_Gommen por eso._

_Y agradeciemiento a las chicas que me dejaron Reviews! LMUndine y Miikan, muchas gracias niñas :) espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo. Así agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi fic, mil gracias!_

_Sí, esta vez no contestaré por la falta de tiempo u.u, extraño mi internet sniff-sniff_

_Bueno, pues espero les haya gustado este capi (aunque la verdad me deja en dudas) y cuídense mucho._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente. Chao_

_Lebel27_

_ONEGAI Dejen Reviews! jajajajajaja XD_


	4. Malas Artes

IV. Malas Artes .IV

Las luces rojas y azules de las sirenas se reflejaban en los cristales de la enorme mansión Sakuraga, los policías entraban y salían de ella, hablando entre ellos y checando que los medios no intervinieran en el proceso de recolección de datos. Pronto se pudo divisar una van blanca de sirenas rojas que se abría paso entre las camionetas de los medios, seguida por un Lancer LS gris (_ya se es grafito pero dejémoslo en gris)_; se estacionaron a unos metros de la entrada de la mansión.

Los paramédicos bajaron de la ambulancia empujando las camillas al interior, al tiempo que el apuesto Agente Li bajaba de su auto y miraba con pasividad la escena. Apenas eran las 11:30 y ya había 4 muertos, se notaba que el asesino tenía demasiado tiempo libre. El castaño caminó hacia el interior de la mansión, examinando con atención cada rincón de esta, buscando indicios de violencia, simplemente buscando pistas.

"Como de costumbre, sin dejar pista alguna"- pensó interesado el agente. Miró a todas partes y sólo dejó salir un suspiro- "En donde podrá estar esa niña?"- murmuró con una vena saltándole de la frente. Entonces escuchó el provenir de pasos apresurados a su espalda, giró sobre sus talones y pudo ver a la esmeralda correr con ahínco hasta él- "Llegas tarde"- comentó con frialdad.

"Bueno, quizás no hubiera llegado tarde si cierta persona me hubiera llamado antes!"- reclamó, Li enarcó una ceja y se giró de inmediato hacia la biblioteca- "Pero que insoportable!"- pensó Sakura.

"Vendrás o te quedarás ahí como una tonta?"- reclamó el trigueño. Sakura lo miró con ojos asesinos y suspiró ruidosamente, Syaoran sólo entornó los ojos fastidiado.

Se dirigieron a la escena del crimen mientras que el apuesto juez observaba con detenimiento los sitios en donde se encontraban aún 2 de los 4 cuerpos. Sakura dejó salir un suspiro lleno de sorpresa al ver los cuerpos del señor Sakuraga y de Dio Sakuraga sobre los respectivos sillones -uno de ellos terriblemente manchado con sangre antes de un tono rojizo ahora de un tomo purpúreo casi morado sobre la fina tela arena, mientras q el otro tenía rastros de sesos y sangre en el respaldo-, sin vida y con una cara llena de terror.

"Qué tenemos Tsukishiro?"- preguntó el Agente.

"Homicidio múltiple, mano de obra por nuestro querido amigo, el Asesino Sin Alma"- comentó si expresión en su rostro.

"Qué tipo de armas se utilizaron?"- preguntó viendo los cuerpos sin vida de las víctimas restantes.

"Aún no estoy muy seguro pero al parecer fue una calibre 16, un arma punzo cortante, las manos y una jeringa posiblemente tenía droga"- miró al agente con sus inexpresivos ojos y después a la joven Kinomoto que observaba con firme decisión cada detalle de la escena, tratando de buscar alguna relación entre el asesinato anterior y este.

"De acuerdo, supongo que obtendremos los datos que nos faltan de las pruebas que se realicen en el laboratorio y la morgue"- acertó el ambarino- "Nada más?"

"Las alarmas de toda la mansión fueron desactivadas, así como las cámaras de seguridad, la electricidad y el teléfono"

"Y los detectores de infrarrojo?"- el cerúleo negó.

"Bloquearon todo tipo de seguridad que hiciera imposible el acceso a la casa sin ser detectados"

"No hay huellas digitales? Algo?!"- Yue negó de nuevo.

"Dejo limpia la casa, no hay manera de saber por donde entró o por donde salió"

"Eso es imposible, debe de haber algo!"- replicó el agente.

"Cierto! También desactivo el sistema de seguridad especial?"- preguntó Sakura.

"El sistema de seguridad especial?"- Li la miró con cierto desconcierto, la castañita asintió- "Los tíos de Tomoyo instalaron un sistema de seguridad que no era posible ser desactivado mediante computadoras como el resto de la casa. Sólo puede desactivarse mediante la voz"- explicó, el agente la miró analizando la situación.

"Y qué es lo que hace?"

"La verdad no se que tipo de sistema hayan instalado en la casa, pero podía ser de tres tipos: Sensor de movimiento, alarma silenciosa y detector de ADN, ellos iban a lo último de tecnología"- puntualizó.

"Sakura, sabes desde donde se controla ese sistema?"- preguntó el cerúleo, la castañita asintió.

Caminó hasta la biblioteca, observó con detenimiento los libros, se puso sus guantes blancos y entonces quitó un libro rojo que se encontraba a lado de una estatua del Quijote, detrás del libro había una manija dorada, la giró , se escuchó el click y abrió la puerta del librero. Entraron los tres oficiales y dentro pudieron observar una pequeña estancia decorada en caoba, con un sillón alargado color vino y al fondo pudo observar una pantalla plana de LCD y un teclado y mouse inalámbrico sobre un escritorio de cedro, frente a este un sillón de seda azul. Sakura se acercó a la pared -junto a la puerta.

"Kinomoto, Sakura"- dijo por una placa metálica. La pantalla de inmediato tomó un color azulado y las luces de la habitación se encendieron, mostrando la hermosa alfombra inglesa bajo sus pies. Se pudo escuchar una voz robótica por los altavoces pegados al techo.

"Konban wa señorita Kinomoto"- el Agente Li y el juez Yue se sorprendieron bastante al escuchar la voz, miraron a Sakura con intriga.

"Se puede saber como es que sabe de esto?"- preguntó algo tenso el trigueño.

"Por que Tomoyo me contó, además el señor Sakuraga era muy buen amigo de mi padre"- dijo con cierto dejo de nostalgia, Li simplemente enarcó su ceja- "Kenbun muestra la información sobre los accesos a la mansión"- habló de nuevo por la plaqueta.

"Gomen nasai señorita Kinomoto pero le es negado el permiso a esa información"- Sakura se quedó sin habla al saberlo.

"Entraron al sistema, pero como? Es imposible"- murmuró atónita- "Nadie pudo haber acezado sin ser rastreado"- pensó inquieta.

"Sakura que ocurre?"- preguntó el cerúleo.

"Lo que ocurre es que ingresaron al sistema, no podremos sacar pistas pues cada pregunta que le haga con respecto a la seguridad me dará la misma respuesta, la configuraron para responder ante una sola persona."- aclaró.

"Pero en ese caso no habría de haberte denegado el acceso?"- inquirió el ambarino.

"Es verdad… Kenbun hay algún mensaje para mí?"- preguntó a la placa.

"Hai, quiere que lo reproduzca? Confirmar comando"

"Hai"- respondió la esmeralda.

"Grabación del"- dijo la fecha y la hora-" de parte del Asesino Sin Alma a Kinomoto Sakura"- se produjo una pausa y de inmediato se escuchó la grabación- "Señorita Kinomoto"- decía una voz fría, imposible de reconocerse pues parecía doble, no podía escucharse con claridad la distinción entre hombre o mujer- "Reciba mi más cálido agradecimiento por pensar en Kenbun, que como podrá observar la he configurado a mi muy personal placer, por lo que le recomiendo no intentar nada, y esta advertencia va tanto para usted como para los oficiales que se encuentren en esta sala, suponiendo que no haya sido tan tonta como para entrar sola. De encontrarse el engreído del Agente Li, debo decirle que usted podrá ser el mejor Agente de China, de Asia, de Europa, de este lado del charco si quiere, pero no podrá hacer nada. Esta muy lejos de encontrar al culpable. Y si quiere seguir viviendo apártese de mi camino, lo mismo va para todos los que escuchen esta grabación y por cierto, si permanecen 1 minuto más dentro de la habitación les aseguro que su existencia será anulada así como el caso"- se pudo escuchar una risa burlona- "Oyasumi Nasai"- la grabación se detuvo y lo primero que hizo Sakura fue salir de la habitación si siquiera detenerse a ver a sus anonadados acompañantes.

La siguieron inseguros, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a la habitación. Yue caminó hacia Sakura, mientras que Li veía de reojo la habitación, cerró los ojos y comenzó a alejarse de ella cuando percibió un peculiar aroma, se detuvo a unos pasos de esta, la miró con sospecha pero siguió caminando al no percibir nada nuevo. Tal vez había sido su imaginación.

"Detective Kinomoto, podría explicarme porque nos salimos de esa habitación?"- preguntó impaciente, la joven volteó a verlo.

"Ese cuarto, al recibir intrusos, estos tienen cierto tiempo antes de que el cuarto se selle por completo, al vacío. Después se llena de gas y por si fuera poco deja salir el mismo tipo de gas al resto de la casa, para que al final se produzca una chispa y…"- calló antes de terminar, queriendo dar cierto efecto a sus palabras.

"No creo que Sakuraga quisiera destrozar su mansión en mil pedazos"

"La mansión no tiene cosas importantes, es por eso que no le interesa. Si le place podría vivir en cualquier otra propiedad, no es necesario esta, aquí no hay nada"- aseguró.

"Y si no hay nada, porque tanta seguridad entonces?"- inquirió, la miró atentamente y después se dio la vuelta, observando con atención el escritorio frente a los sillones- "Cuestiones de negocios, será solo eso?"-puso una mano en su barbilla- "Hay algo aquí que concuerda, esto no fue al azar, es un patrón"- pensó con cautela el agente- "Alguien esta quitando obstáculos, pero con que propósito"- reflexionó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reflexión, ese valioso tiempo que se tiene para analizar las situaciones a las que estamos expuestos, situaciones que pueden o no agradarnos, que pueden o no ayudarnos.

Los cristales del local, destellan por la luz proveniente de los faros de la calle, su brillo no se opaca a pesar de la oscuridad. Pudiendo ser aliada o enemiga para las diferentes personas que se envuelven en ella. Pronto una sombra opaca el brillo de algunas de esas piezas, quitándolas de sus estantes cuidadosamente y metiéndolas en una caja transparente. Observando detenidamente algunas mientras que otras las dejaba sobre el mostrador, contemplándolas detenidamente. Tomó una de las joyas y sonrió, se quitó el pasamontañas y dejo ver un hermoso rostro de ojos grises y cabellos cafés amarrados en un moño, se acercó al espejo y se contempló unos minutos.

"Sí que eres hermosa Asuka"- tomó un collar hecho de rubíes y se lo puso al cuello- "Y esta bellísima joya es perfecta para ti! No deberías entregarla!"- se la quitó y tomó un par de aretes plateados- "Y esto es perfecto para la ceremonia anual!"- se dijo al verse, los puso a un lado y tomó una hermosa gargantilla de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes- "Oh por dios! Sí que soy bellísima! Estoy más que segura que Violeta se moriría de celos de tan solo verme!"- comenzó a reírse de manera engreída, se lo quitó y tomó un brazalete de zafiros, comenzó a ponerlo alrededor de su mano pero sus manos se enredaron y esta cayó sobre la vitrina de cristal, rompiéndola al impacto.

Asuka abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tomó el pasamontañas y se lo puso lo más rápido que pudo para después tomar las joyas que había dejado sobre el ahora destruido mostrador y estaban llenas de cristales. Pronto escuchó las sirenas de las patrullas de policía, todas las salidas fueron bloqueadas por barrotes de hierro. Comenzó a buscar un lugar por donde salir, algún escondite pero nada.

"Diablos!"- sintió la luz de las patrullas tras ella, los miró con odio y se volteó a encararlos.

"No intente nada! Deje la bolsa en el suelo y ponga las manos en alto!"- dijo un policía por el altavoz. La chica rió con malevolencia y entonces escuchó el frenar de varios vehículos alrededor de las patrullas, lo que faltaba, los medios!

"Ahora si que Dan me va a matar"- pensó algo irritada- "Lo siento caballeros, pero no tengo tiempo para ustedes en este momento, así que, buenas noches!"- puso una mano en su cadera y de un botecito en su cinturón sacó una pequeña esfera plateada, rió y la arrojó al piso.

Se escuchó un horrible sonido al instante, rompiendo los cristales de la joyería, los parabrisas de los autos, el cristal de las cámaras de video y dejar ensordecidos a todos aquellos a su alrededor. Creando además una pantalla de humo lo suficientemente espesa como para ser imposible ver a través de ella.

Cuando el estrépito dejo de escucharse ya era tarde, la pantalla de humo se había desvanecida y la joyería vacía. Se había escapado.

* * *

_Hola!! mis queridos lectores, si que es un poco de tiempo desde que no nos vemos, je je je je_ _(Conciencia: por el tiempo que desapareciste deberían de ahorcarte! Mejor le pido a nuestro querido asesino eliminarte XD) Payasa ¬¬... Qué les pareció el capi? La verdad si es corto pero pues son capis a modo de introducción pues aún no entramos a la historia, así que paciencia! (C: ¬¬ llevas 4 capítulos pidiendo paciencia) jejeje n-nU_

_Agradezco enormemente a Kibun no Tenshi y Antotis por sus reviews! Muchísismas gracias por ellos, me dan ánimos para seguir con este fic :) Así también muchísimas gracias a todos por su tomar de su valioso tiempo para leer mi fic! Se que existen ¬¬ los números no mienten!_

_Así que me despido y les digo que sí, Eriol aparecerá, aunque todavía no, pero no falta mucho, tranquilas chicas!_

_Cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto... Espero (C: otra vez te vas a tardar ¬¬ si apenas y duermes) Te callas! ñ-ñ_

_Besos_

_Lebel27_

_Onegai, Dejen Reviews! jajajaja XD_


	5. El Magnate

V. El Magnate .V

"Violeta"- pensó un hombre de cabellos negro azulados y mirada entre azul y grisácea protegida por el cristal de unos lentes, que se perdía en el azul del cielo visto desde la ventana de su oficina. Un hombre de exquisitas facciones y que provocaba suspiros a cualquier mujer que se le cruzaba en frente. Escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta que de inmediato lo sacaron de sus pensamientos devolviéndolo a la realidad, a su oficina en el último piso del edificio.- "Adelante"

"Eriol, el señor Livarde dijo que llegará tarde para la cita, la señora Mülhen llegará mañana en la tarde y quiere saber si deseas comer con ella, y el señor Katsuragi quiere saber cuando estarán listos los proyectos que te encomendó"- le dijo una mujer pelirroja de cabellos largos y lacios, realmente bella y de tranquilos ojos cafés que dejan deseos de perderse en ellos por horas, vestía una falda marrón y una blusa crema, con holanes en las mangas, resaltando así sus bellas manos.

"Muchas gracias Kaho"

"Te sucede algo?"- le pregunto al escuchar la distante respuesta de su socio.

"No es nada linda, solo pensaba"- le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Eriol sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea"

"Lo sé amor, pero es en serio cuando te digo que no me ocurre nada"- la tomo de los hombros y la abrazó- "Estoy seguro que siempre te tendré a mi lado"

"Claro que sí, siempre"- recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Eriol y sonrió. Posó su mano sobre el brazo del hombre que tiernamente la abrazaba y observó un anillo con una bellísima ágata que lo coronaba.

"En que piensas?"

"Pienso, en que no puedo creer que sea la mujer más afortunada de todo el mundo por tenerte a mi lado"- le dijo con dulzura.

Eriol la miró con dulzura, acercó su rostro al oído de su prometida y comenzó a cantarle en susurro:

Oh, my love, my darling,  
I've hungered for your touch

A long, lonely time.

Time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much.  
Are you still mine?

Ambos cuerpos comenzaron a moverse al compás del susurro, siguiendo el ritmo de una melodía fantasma.

I need your love.  
I need your love.  
God speed your love to me.

Kaho recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro del hombre que no sólo era su socio sino también su prometido y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Mientras que Eriol la abrazaba por la cintura, acercándola más hacia el, acariciando su rostro con la otra mano, mirándola a los ojos cautivado y sonriéndole con amor a la dueña de su corazón.

Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea,  
to the open arms of the sea.  
Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me,  
wait for me.  
I'll be coming home, wait for me.

Kaho posó su fino y delgado dedo índice sobre los labios de Eriol y siguió cantando embelezada, mirando a su muso con pasión y devoción. Mientras Eriol hundía suavemente sus pulgares en la tersa piel de la pelirroja, siendo absorbido por su delicioso aroma.

Oh, my love, my darling,   
I've hungered for your touch

a long lonely time.

Time, goes by so slowly,  
and time can do so much,  
Are you still mine?

El níveo movía sus manos en la espalda, ejerciendo presión en ciertos puntos que sacaban de vez en cuando pequeños gemidos de placer en ella. La pelirroja acercó su tentadora boca al lóbulo del azulado y su suave aliento bastó para hacerlo sonreír de placer y después besar su cuello con dulzura y pasión.

I need your love.  
I need your love.  
God speed your love, to me.

"Hasta la noche amor"- susurró a su oído. Eriol la miró sonriente y la sujetó fuertemente para evitar que escapara.

"Hasta la noche? Tengo que esperar hasta la noche?"- preguntó con picardía, la pelirroja sonrió y se mordió los labios.

"Así es, esta noche, te tengo una encantadora sorpresa"- guiñó un ojo de manera seductora y después salió del despacho al sentir el afloje de los brazos de Eriol.

"Kaho"- susurró con una sonrisa.

Caminó hacia su escritorio y sobre él vio 2 sobres de color vino envueltos en celofán, sellados por una estampa dorada, el escudo de la asociación más importante de todo Europa y Asia. Se sentó tranquilamente y las tomó en sus manos, para después darles pequeños golpecitos en su otra mano, como meditando si abrirlas o no. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que abrirlas pero sentía que algo cambiaría al hacerlo, era como un presentimiento. Suspiró y quitó el celofán de una de ellas, despegó el sello de ella y sacó el papel membretado y comenzó a leer las bellas palabras doradas que se apreciaban.

Suspiró con desgane y dejó que su cuerpo descansara por completo en su sillón, sabía que a Kaho no le haría gracia pero debía decirle pues suponía que la otra carta era para ella. Sacó los pases color plata del sobre y los examinó con detenimiento. No le agradaba mucho la idea de tener que ir con alguien que le habían asignado ya, pero no podía rehusarse pues supondría una mala educación además que pensarían en excluirlo más adelante y eso no podía permitirlo, por el bien de la compañía.

Recargó su mano libre en el brazo del sillón, después su cabeza sobre ella y con la otra mano apretó un botón del teléfono.

"Kaho puedes venir un momento"- dejó de apretarlo y miró hacia la puerta expectante . Su reciente buen humor se había desvanecido a la nada, ese asunto requería seriedad y delicadeza al tratarlo con su futura esposa. La escuchó entrar y la miró con seriedad- "Kaho tenemos que hablar"

La pelirroja lo miró interrogante pues sólo ponía esa cara cuando eran cuestiones de negocios o algo sumamente importante. Caminó con decisión hasta el sillón frente al escritorio de Eriol y tomó asiento.

Eriol le pasó el sobre cerrado y Kaho al tomarlo lo miró, el se limitó a verla aún con esa determinante seriedad. La mujer abrió el sobre, leyó la carta y después miró a Eriol entre sorprendida y furiosa.

"No iré"- imperó.

"Tienes que ir, no tenemos elección"

"Pero Eriol"

"Kaho, se que no te gusta la idea, pero no tienes de otra, o vamos o afectaremos el rumbo de la compañía"

"Qué! Pero…"

"Se que no te parece el que te hayan asignado una pareja, a mí tampoco pero no tenemos más opción que aceptarlo. Además, son estudiantes, no creo…"

"Por eso mismo me preocupo! Que supones?! Que son santas! Eriol tu y yo sabemos que no lo son! Es poco probable que se comporte!"

"A ti no te toco estudiante por lo visto"

"No"- suspiró molesta- "Me tocó un profesor"- Eriol enarcó una ceja.

"Bueno, supongo que el tipo tratará de comportarse mejor que una estudiante universitaria"

"Pues supones mal"- contestó molesta- "Evidentemente no recuerdas que hay profesores libidinosos"- dijo con amargura.

"Vamos cielo, es probable que te toque un sesentón que lo único que quiera en toda la noche es quedarse sentado"- comentó optimista- "Será mil veces mejor que la chica que me ha tocado, seguro hablará del dinero de sus padres, que las compras en las tiendas, que sus fresas amiguitas esto y el otro…"- exhaló desesperado- "La noche va a ser una tortura"

"Aunque supongo que podremos escaparnos durante algunos segundos de su vista"- comentó con picardía, un brillito lleno de lujuria despidieron sus ojos y Eriol sonrió seductor.

"Claro"- contestó seductor- "Después de todo, durante las fiestas, la gente tiende a perderse"

"Tal vez no sea tan mala idea ir por separado"- sonrió maliciosa- "Así le da algo de aventura a la velada"


	6. La Cruel Coleccionista

_Este capítulo puede tener lenguaje soez y poco apropiado para los niños, el leerlo está bajo su responsabilidad._

_Y ya dando esta pequeña pero necesaria advertencia... A leer!_

* * *

VI. La Cruel Coleccionista .VI

Era de mañana, fresca y bastante iluminada, entraba la luz por las amplias ventanas de aquella humilde casa de campo, pronto sintió una brisa suave que le caló parte del cuerpo, buscó la sábana a tientas con sus varoniles manos pero sin lograrla encontrar, decidió abrir los ojos poco a poco y de inmediato la luz le hizo entre cerrarlos. Se sentó con un quejido matinal y pudo observar algo rojo en su bata. Extrañado, se levantó de la cama y al estar a los pies, jaló las sábanas y el edredón que la cubrían parcialmente para después dejar salir un grito lleno de espantó que despertó a todos los que dormían en ese lugar, al ver su terrible descubrimiento.

La cabeza de su amado semental, negro como la noche, sangrante, yacía en su cama y con una marca en su frente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Aquella cálida y oscura noche como cualquier otra es cuando el terrible asesino sin alma sale a acechar a su presa, buscando a aquella persona temerosa de salir …"- decía con burla una chica de cabellos azabache y ojos azules con un ejemplar del diario en sus manos a una chica nívea de cabellos color plomo y mirada amatista.

"Bah! Cállate!"- la morena rió.

"Qué? No te gusta esta crítica que te hicieron?"

"No se trata de eso, pero a veces parece que no tienen una vida propia."

"Bueno, quizás sea eso Tomoyo"

"Claro, claro. Y por eso tienen que venir a joderme a mí no?"

"Bueno, es que sales en primera plana dos veces por semana"

"Sólo mi arte sale dos veces por semana Fumie, el artista es anónimo"- le guiñó un ojo.

"Podrías dejar de contar tu dinero en mi cara?"- le dijo algo irritada al ver a su amiga con un fajo de billetes en la mano.

"Celosa?"

"No diré que no lo estoy, pero a veces me parece de mal gusto que lo hagas"

"Y eso porqué, si tu también lo sueles hacer"

"Lo sé, pero no lo hago cada 20 minutos! Además, de donde sacaste tanto dinero?"

"Business querida, business. Sabes bien que no todo el dinero lo pueden meter al banco de lo contrario parecería muy sospechoso."

"Ajá, y no es sospechoso el que una joven este cargando con $500 mil y ande paseándose tranquilamente por la calle"- Tomoyo simplemente rió.

"Pero si no ando alardeando de él, además siempre lo meto en el banco a las 2 semanas que me es entregado"

"Sí claro"

"Haber que es lo que te tiene molesta? El hecho que este contando el dinero o saber la cantidad total del dinero que recibo?"- silencio- "Tomaré tu respuesta como lo segundo"

"No debería estar celosa"

"Es normal, por eso la enemistad mía y de Rose"

"Bueno pero es que Rose es … y tú eres …"

"Sí, ya entendí el concepto… Ya verás que algún día serás mejor que yo"

"Tu crees?"

"Estoy segura, no dejes que la estúpida de Rose te haga menos, la zorra lame bolas es lo mejor que sabe hacer"- Fumie rió- "Me da lástima, Dan jamás la querrá más que como su perrita"

"Tienes razón, y te tiene una rabia"

"Ne, ni vale la pena molestarse con la muy puta"- toma el teléfono y comienza a marcar.

"Hora de reportarse?"

"Podemos llamarlo así"- le guiño un ojo- "Bueno? Amor? Hola como estás?"

"_Hola nena, pues bien y tu?_"

"Yo bien gracias, que haz hecho?"

"_Acabo de llegar de la escuela, fui a firmar las actas de calificaciones, exenté casi todas con 9 y 10_"

"Oh, y decías que yo era un genio"

"_Es que lo eres bomboncito_"

"Bueno, de acuerdo y vas a venir?"

"_Si_"

"Como a que hora?"

"_Pues yo creo que como en unas 2 o 3 horas_"

"Ah ok, así me das tiempo para arreglarme"

"_Voy de camino al trabajo, así que tienes algo de tiempo. Además tu siempre te ves bien_"

"Gracias niño lindo, pero créeme siempre necesito arreglarme tan siquiera un poco"

"_Puede una flor ser más bella_"

"No se si soy una flor pero se que puedo arreglarme mejor y verme como la gente decente"

"_De acuerdo, pero tu eres decente_"- dijo con una risita.

"Entonces nos vemos más tarde"

"_Sí nos vemos más tarde preciosa_"

"Hasta luego, besos"- finalizó la llamada con una sonrisa.

"Que la coleccionista va al ataque?"

"Con quien? Freyr?"- la morena asintió- "Puede ser, aunque depende de cómo salgan las cosas será el resultado"

"Claro y por eso le hiciste lo mismo al chico anterior?"

"A Mike? Pues ya sabes que era una tarea que debía realizar"

"Para tu negro corazón"

"Claro, para quien más sino?"- Fumie rió de nuevo.

"Cuantos llevas?"

"Hombres 29 y Mujeres 9"

"Y yo pensé que les tendrías compasión a las mujeres"

"Como crees? A las mujeres por como soy y a los hombres por ser unos desgraciados"

"Fuerte el resentimiento linda"

"Llamémosle venganza personal"- suena el teléfono y lo alza- "Sí, diga?"

"_Hola linda, como estás?_"

"Hola Dan, que hay?"

"_Trabajo como de costumbre, para que te hablo sino_"

"No lo sé, pero Rose se puede poner celosa"

"_Esa desquiciada no me tiene nada contento, te enteraste de lo que pasó en la joyería?_"

"Como todo el mundo"

"_Eso es lo que me tiene molesto_"

"Bueno Dan, sabes que ella no puede controlarse"

"_Pues debería, casi la atrapan por sus estupideces_"

"Que querías? La mujer es vanidosa, jamás debiste asignarle el caso"

"_Lo sé, pero quise probarla, aunque la prueba casi me cuesta la compañía_"

"Quieres que la elimine? Tan sólo debes de dar la orden"

"_No, déjala, no vale la pena_"

"Sabes Dan, aún no entiendo como un pan de Dios como tú, puede ser mi jefe"

"_Porqué?_"

"Pues no das con el estereotipo del señor de la mafia y demás"

"_Preferirías que fuera como mi padre o mi hermano? Un hombre gruño y amargado o un hombre frío y patán?_"

"Pues ninguno de los dos, sabes que yo así te aprecio"

"_Gracias linda, está por ahí Fumie?_"

"Sí, te la paso o pongo el altavoz?"

"_Pon el altavoz_"

"Listo"

"_Jovencitas, las quiero en mi oficina a las 21:30 horas, no hay excusas ni pretextos y eso lo digo por ti Fumie, una telenovela no es una razón válida para faltar al trabajo_"- la chica se ruborizó con la sola mención de aquello- "_Hasta la noche_"

"Hasta luego"- dijeron al unísono, la amatista oprimió el botón del auricular y le sonrió a la ojiazul.

"Ves, te dije que no era una razón de fuerza mayor"- le dijo Tomoyo con una pequeña risita.

"Eso lo dices porque no te gustan"

"No, eso lo digo porque aún teniendo novio no me detengo por él para asistir al trabajo"

"Bueno es que tu vas por la paga"

"Y tú no?"

"Bueno, si. Pero… Bah, callate"- dijo al ver el burlón rostro de su amiga.

"Qué? Sino iba a decir nada"- dijo con falsa inocencia.

"Sí claro, siempre que pones esa cara es porque me vas a dar un gancho en el orgullo"- la amatista sonrió-"Y cambiando de tema, tu prima aún no sospecha nada?"

"Sakura?"- Fumie asintió y Tomoyo negó- "Como la adoro pero es muy despistada, jamás pensaría que yo pudiera ser 'el asesino sin alma', ella no cree que sea una mujer el autor de aquellos macabros asesinatos, está muy segura que es un hombre. Como mujer, Sakura es increíble, como agente pues, le falta mucho para ser como Yue"

"Bueno pero es que si tienes un novio como el de Sakura te aseguro que siempre serías así de despistada. Además con esa carita de ángel que tienes nadie jamás sospecharía de ti"- la nivea sonrió.

"Un novio como Shin?"- rió- "Claro! Y nadar en nubes de helado! Shin es un desgraciado que le pone el cuerno a mi prima, pero no puedo hacerle nada porque sería demasiado obvio"

"Y por eso le dejaste un lindo mensaje la otra vez, verdad?"

"Yo no le deje nada, fue 'el asesino sin alma'"- dijo a manera de alarde.

"Tomoyo puedes meterte en problemas"

"Vamos fue una pequeña bromita, además no creerás que se lo tomó en serio, si el mismo es uno de los mejores estafadores, sabe que esta protegido pero también que si en cualquier momento se hecha para atrás le irá mal"

"Sí, lo se."- dijo con algo de tristeza.

"Que paso? No estarás echándote tú para atrás o si?"

"Yo, sólo he pensado en lo distinta que sería mi vida sino fuera asesino"

"Fumie, sabes bien lo que le pasa a la gente que deserta"- asintió- "Sabes que le ocurre a los soplones?"- la chica negó- "Se mueren"

"Los mandan a matar verdad?"

"Así es, como a todos"

"Pero… No crees que te manden a matarme verdad?"

"Es lo más seguro"

"Serás capaz de matarme?"

"Si es buena la paga"

"Tomoyo!"

"Qué? Si es la verdad, inclusive si me mandasen a matar a mi novio lo haría sin tentarme el corazón"

"Con razón te llaman 'el asesino sin alma', que acaso no hay nadie que no valga la pena matar?"

"No"

"Ni siquiera tu madre?"

"Si es buena la paga"

"Tomoyo! Matarías a la persona que te dio la vida? La persona que tanto te ama? Que te crío y te cuido a pesar de todo?"- silencio- "Eres afortunada de tener madre Tomoyo, yo no tengo y no sabes lo que daría por tener una como la tuya, por tener tan siquiera una"

"Vamos Fumie, no te pongas así, sabes que al tener este trabajo no se me permite tener corazón"

"Claro si tuvieras uno"

"Vaya la chica tiene garras"

"Es que no puedo entender por que no quieres a alguien, tan siquiera un poquito."

"Fumie, no es que no la quiera, pero entiende que si pongo mis sentimientos antes que mi trabajo terminarán matándome, y eso no puedo permitirlo. Por eso prefiero no encariñarme con nadie"

"Aunque eso realmente nunca ha sido un obstáculo verdad?"

"A que te refieres?"

"Tomoyo, asesinaste a gran parte de tu familia y no podrás decirme que no sentías nada por ellos"

"Pues, si les tenía cariño pero la paga era realmente jugosa"

"Eres increíble"- dejo salir un suspiro de resignación- "Serías capaz de matar al mismo diablo si se te pidiera. Veo que moriré en tus manos aunque sea tu mejor amiga"- la amatista sonrió- "Y dime, que hay con ese chico?"

"Cuál?"

"Tu sabes de quien hablo"

"El del menssenger?"- la morena asintió- "Pues me cae muy bien, me agrada"

"Pero no pasa a más verdad?"

"No"

"Y te conoce? Sabe tu nombre? Lo que haces?"

"Si, no, y depende a que te refieras"

"Que estudias?"

"Ah sí, eso sí"

"Entonces no sabe tu nombre"

"Podemos decir que no"

"Podemos decir? Por qué? Que nombre le diste?"- la nívea sonrío misteriosamente.

* * *

_POR FIN! Acabé el intro! SÍIIIIIII!_ (¬¬U) _Ya, era hora de acabarlo la verdad! Necesitaba empezar con toda la trama! Pero bueno, que les pareció? _

_Sí lo se, revelé varias cosas pero hey! Tenía que hacerlo, no todo el tiempo habrían de quedar en el anonimato, eso creo XD... Hubiese sido interesante hacerlo pero... a la larga iba a ser muy revuelto._

_Le agradezco a Antotis por su review, muchas gracias! me das animos para seguir :) Y con respecto a tus dudas, pues sí, ya verás que se irán resolviendo de eso ni te preocupes. También les agradezco a todos los que leen mi fic! Muchas gracias por tomar de su valioso tiempo y dedicarle un poco a mi fic :)_

_Bueno y con esto me despido, el próximo capítulo será el primero ahora sí!_

_Cuídense mucho y nos vemos!_

_Chao_

_Lebel27_

_Onegai, Dejen Reviews:)_


	7. Capítulo 1 Fuerza de Voluntad

Capítulo 1. Fuerza de Voluntad

"Mis dulces jovencitas"- comentó un hombre de ojos turquesa- "Me alegra verlas aquí"- sonrió.

"¿Cuál es la misión?"- preguntó una voz gentil.

"Siempre al punto mi querida, Violeta"- miró a la joven de ojos amatistas y después oprimió un botón, mostrando 3 rostros a su espalda, ambas chicas se giraron hacia las imágenes- "Hikari Enichi"- la imagen de una mujer de ojos cafés, cabellos dorados , tez pálida y de complexión robusta , se iluminó más - "Durben Kasiet"- la imagen de un hombre pelirrojo, ojos verdes, tez apiñonada y con facciones suaves , se iluminó- "Pierre Kaiset"- se iluminó la última imagen, muy parecido al hombre a su lado pero sus facciones mostraban mayor carácter, así como edad- "Esta tres personas han fundado una alianza entre Japón y Francia, arruinando los planes de muchas otras empresas que iban detrás de Faiset Company, los hermanos Kaiset dueños de la empresa, decidieron que la inversión con Enichi era buena, por desgracia, hay quienes los quieren fuera de este negocio"- rió.

"¿Para cuando los quieren muertos?"- preguntó la amatista.

"Esta vez será diferente, por eso mandé llamar a Iris"- miró a la joven de ojos zafiros, a lado de la amatista- "Necesito que me traigan a eso tres empresarios"

"¿Los traigamos?"- preguntó incrédula la amatista.

"Así es"

"Pero si se supone que no debemos traer a nadie"- comentó la azabache.

"Lo sé, y es por eso que te necesito"- el hombre entrelazó sus dedos y recargó sus codos sobre el escritorio -"Quiero que prepares un somnífero lo suficientemente fuerte para que los duermas por varias horas pero que reaccione al instante en que sea aplicada"- la joven asintió- "Además, necesito que seas tú quien le saques la información"- la amatista enarcó una ceja, mirándolo intrigada. La joven a su lado frunció el ceño- "Iris, quieren ver que tan buena eres haciendo este tipo de trabajos, por lo cual, te estarán vigilando. Lo siento pequeña pero sabías que algún día llegaría este día"- sonrió con tristeza al ver los ojos preocupados de la zafiro- "Violeta estará en la habitación, ayudándote en caso que nuestros huéspedes no quieran cooperar, pero tú harás todo el trabajo"- la amatista miró a la joven a su lado con dulzura- "Los quieren para el jueves a media noche, el pago será de 60 para Iris, 20 para Violeta y 20 para la compañía. Es necesario que no flaqueen, no puedes darte el lujo de dudar Iris. Recuerden a todo aquel que se meta en nuestro camino debe ser eliminado sin importar quien sea, deben tener siempre presente quienes son ustedes y quienes son ellos, e Iris, no te preocupes, se que lo harás bien, has tenido a una gran maestra a tu lado"- sonrió complacido observando a la amatista- "Pueden retirarse"- la luz reinó en la oficina de nuevo , ambas chicas hicieron una reverencia hacia el hombre detrás del escritorio y salieron sin hacer comentario alguno. El hombre de cabellos cenizos suspiró y miró hacia la ventana- "(Fumie, se que lo harás bien linda, se que podrás hacerlo. Sólo espero que esos idiotas no quieran pasarse)"- miró con enojo el reflejo- "¿Qué sucede, padre?"- se giró y frente a su escritorio, un hombre de un poco más de 50 años, de aspecto duro, vestido de traje azul marino, ojos de una intenso azul, lo miró y a su lado, otro hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos turquesa, vestido también con un traje pero de color gris, no mayor de 30, le miró- "Hermano, a que se debe su presencia"

"Esa chica, Iris. Si que es un asesino interesante, me pregunto sí…"- se escuchó un golpe seco en el escritorio, el hombre sonrió.

"No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo en cima Taro"- advirtió el cenizo.

"¿Qué sucede hermanito¿Acaso quieres a esa chica?"- rió burlón- "Aunque la joven Violeta es más que interesante"- sonrió con malicia. El joven de ojos turquesa caminó hacia él y lo miró firmemente y con rabia.

"Ni se te ocurra"- sus ojos destellaron furia.

"No hermanito, recuerda cual es tu puesto y cual es el de ella, recuerda que tú tampoco puedes involucrarte"- espetó.

"Eso lo tengo presente, pero no por eso dejaré que las uses a tu placer"- reclamó.

"Niños, no es momento de peleas. Recuerden que necesitamos hablar y no tolerare sus riñas en mi presencia, así que si nos sentamos y hablamos tranquilamente, pronto nos iremos."- aclaró su padre que hasta ese momento se había mostrado sumamente sereno, aquel hombre nunca solía mostrar sus emociones y por lo cual, era un tanto difícil de tratar. Ambos hermanos se miraron retantes y después tomaron asiento mientras el padre, metía mano en su chaqueta y después sacaba un sobre vino envuelto en celofán, para después extendérselo al cenizo quien lo miró intrigado- "Ábrelo"- así lo hizo y la leyó.

"No iré"- contestó calmadamente.

"No te estoy dando opción, es una obligación por parte nuestra hacia la compañía el tener que ir."- contestó tranquilamente, se miraron intensamente, como detestaba que hiciera eso- "Así que escoge a tu pareja de una buena vez para que confirmemos la invitación"- contestó cansino.

"De acuerdo, iré con Iris"

"Yo creo que no"- dijo burlón su hermano- "Tanto la joven Iris como la joven Violeta no podrán asistir como tus acompañantes, ya que ambas fueron solicitadas como acompañantes de su universidad y de otra compañía"- el chico estaba sorprendido por lo que acababan de decirle- "Recuerda hermanito, nosotros como superiores tenemos derecho a todo tipo de información, lo cual hace curioso el hecho de que la propia señorita Daidouji terminara con la vida de su padre"- sonrió altanero- "Eso demuestra la clase de asesino que es, cualquiera daría lo que fuera por tenerla en el equipo o tan siquiera por tenerla, esa joven en verdad es…"- el cenizo se levantó de su asiento al igual que su hermano.

"Taro, Kazuo. Por favor, no toleraré este tipo de comportamientos, es la segunda vez que lo digo"- amenazante habló su padre. Ambos asintieron aún en desacuerdo.

"Entonces supongo que tendré que ir con Rose"- dijo en un suspiro pero deseando que ella también hubiese sido llamada.

"Así es"- contestó su padre.

"Ah, ok…"- suspiró, iba a ir con Rose, su mente pronto reaccionó y los miró incrédulo- "¡QUE¡No¡Me niego a ir con esa descerebrada!"- reclamó .

"¿Por qué no quieres ir con ella? Si es tan buen prospecto"- rió divertido su hermano.

"Eso lo dices porque no la conoces en verdad"- le miró con ojos asesinos- "Además te recuerdo que fue ella la que casi provoca que nos quedásemos sin compañía"- espetó. Taro se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

"Sabes que ese no es problema mío, es tu subordinada, hazle entender que no puede hacer lo que a ella se le pegue la gana. A menos claro, que te guste que sea así, por que la chica no esta nada mal"- sonrió con malicia.

"Estas loco"- contestó- "Padre no me hagas ir con ella, arruinará nuestra presencia en la fiesta"- protestó.

"En realidad, no tienes opción. Es la única apta para ir contigo, la única que debe ir contigo. Créeme que si Iris o Violeta no estuvieran ya atadas a un compromiso, cualquiera de las dos iría contigo, pero a falta de buenos prospectos sólo te queda ella"

"No hay opción"- secundó su hermano. Kazuo suspiró con desaliento al saber con quien habría de ir y se limitó a mirar hacia la invitación en su escritorio.

"Bueno, como ya esta decidido, confirmaré esta tarde. Nos vemos Kazuo"- dijo con frialdad y se encaminó a la puerta.

"Hasta luego hermanito, suerte con la arrastradita"- le dijo con burla antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.  
Kazuo Himeki, nombre impuesto por sus padres, que rara vez ocupaba dentro de esa empresa. Esa era la realidad, su padre, Kei Himeki, no era un hombre de muchas palabras, solía pensar en su familia como un negocio, sobretodo después de que su madre murió, ella si que era encantadora, la única capaz de pensar con el corazón y no sólo con el cerebro. Después estaba su hermano, Taro Himeki, quien solía hacerle ver que la vida no eran niñerías y a su vez las hacía, un hombre bastante engreído pero a veces amable, por decirlo así. Y por último, estaba su hermana, Kumiko Himeki, una dulce hecho jovencita, casi mujer, se parecía mucho a su madre, pues sus largos cabellos ondulados eran de aquel exacto color caramelo y sus ojos eran una mezcla de los de su padre con los de su madre. La quería a más que nadie en el mundo y por eso, a pesar de los reclamos, no la dejaba participar en sus negocios, ni él, ni su hermano o su padre, era la única capaz de traer calma a la familia. Suspiró cansino y oprimió el botón del aparato interlocutor.

"Sofía, dile a Rose que quiero verla, pero por favor que no venga de reina de la noche, dile que es algo importante y… serio"- añadió esperando que sus palabras hicieran efecto.

"En seguida señor"- contestó una voz gentil al otro lado.

Esa fiesta iba a ser un martirio, pero una condena aún mayor iba a ser el ensayar con ella todos los días…

"¿Por qué me pasa esto?"- se lamentó.

¿Se puede tener peor suerte?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La respuesta es afirmativa si se es Sakura Kinomoto y tuviera de pareja a Syaoran Li dentro del caso del Asesino sin Alma, aunque ese día descubriría que no sólo en la jefatura debía verlo…

La universidad de Tokyo, la mejor de todas las universidades en Japón, siendo tal que es difícil la admisión pero aún más el hecho de permanecer ahí sin que te den ganas de suicidarte. Un lugar enorme, de bellos jardines, con fuentes y estanques, así como sus increíbles edificaciones, conservando de cierta manera la tradición.

Los estudiantes deben estar atentos a las clases impartidas pues cualquier punto es importante, por muy pequeño que sea…

"¿Señorita Kinomoto, puede decirme como se ha de resolver este caso, o seguirá divagando por las fuentes de su imaginación?"- el profesor se recargó sobre su escritorio al momento en que la castañita suspiraba- "Señorita Kinomoto"- llamó por segunda vez.

"Pss, pss, Sakura…"- le llamó una joven a su lado- "Sakura"- susurró.

"Señorita Himeki, deje a la señorita Kinomoto, es obvio que le interesa más ver por la ventana que aprobar el semestre"- espetó.

Sakura que se encontraba divagando en los sucesos ocurridos durante esa última semana, mantenían distraída a mas no poder su mente, sobretodo uno llamado Li Syaoran, como le gustaría deshacerse de ese pedante agente, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, siempre diciéndole que hacer o como hacerlo ¡qué se creía! Y por si fuera poco tenía que verlo todas las tardes. Por lo que las palabras de su profesor y de su compañera no entraban en su cabeza, eran como un débil murmullo hecho a distancia. Suspiró y después se volteó a ver la clase, notando como el profesor la veía con mala cara y sus compañeros la veían con normalidad, después de todo, ese era el encanto de Sakura Kinomoto, ser distraída e inocente, quizás demasiado de ambas. De inmediato se paro con vergüenza y rapidez, tirando la silla y sonrojándose a más no poder.

"Etto… perdone Deushi-sensei"- hizo una reverencia y levantó su silla en un instante.

El profesor suspiró con desaliento- "Señorita Kinomoto, podrá ser de las mejores alumnas, pero en lo que se refiere a atención, realmente no se que debo hacer para obtenerla¿acaso debo dibujarme changos en la cara para lograrlo?"

Su imaginación de inmediato voló y comenzó a reír de sólo pensarlo, para después callarse de súbito y ponerse sumamente pálida ¡se estaba riendo de su profesor! Y lo peor, enfrente de él- "Gomen nasai Deushi-sensei"- se inclinó varias veces rápidamente.

Una gota apareció en las cabezas de todo el salón.

"Ahora, podemos continuar con la clase"- dijo de manera fría el profesor mientras la joven Kinomoto se encogía de hombros y suspiraba pesadamente.

"Sakura, trata de no distraerte"- le susurró la chica a su lado, la castañita la miró y asintió un poco apenada. La joven a su lado era Kumiko Himeki, una chica sumamente agradable y realmente dulce, ambas fueron amigas desde que iniciaron la carrera pues sus caracteres eran muy parecidos.

La joven esmeralda se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana, observando el bello paisaje que le proporcionaba la universidad, sabía que debía prestar atención, pero la verdad era que no lograba concentrarse, por más que quisiera no podía.

Tocaron la puerta y el profesor de inmediato la abrió.

"Se puede saber porque interrumpe mi clase joven…"- dijo al verlo con cara de pocos amigos.

"Agente Especial, Li Syaoran"- contestó sin más, mirándolo de manera intimidante, mientras las chicas del salón cuchicheaban pues de solo verlo eran como animales salvajes sin haber comido en varias semanas- "Es necesario que me permita a la señorita Kinomoto, el director quiere verla"- dijo después de unos segundos, casi amargado por tener que ir por ella. ¡Ahora era niñera! Eso no podía ser peor.

"Señorita Kinomoto"- la llamó el profesor y esta de nuevo no contestó.

Syaoran la observó desde la entrada, alzó una ceja y una pequeña vena saltó en su frente¡¿es que acaso esa niña no ponía atención ni siquiera en las clases?! El ambarino sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, el profesor al verlo iba a reprenderlo pero observó como metía el encendedor metálico en él, quedándose intrigado para después observar como la cajetilla era arrojada hacia un punto cerca de la ventana y al fondo del aula, más específicos, hacia Sakura Kinomoto. Dándole de lleno a un costado de la cabeza, impresionando a todos con su acto. La joven tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero de inmediato posó su mano donde le habían golpeado y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Haber si con eso despiertas"- le reprendió el agente.

Esa voz la conocía, esa voz que le punzaba la cabeza cada vez que la escuchaba, pero no podía ser que estuviera ahí. Volteó hacia la puerta y ahí, con sus 1.78 metros de altura, vestido con un pantalón oscuro y una camisa beige, la miraba fríamente- "¡No tenías porque golpearme!"- reclamó la castañita- "¿Además, que diablos haces aquí?"- protestó- "¿Qué ni siquiera en la universidad puedo librarme de ti?"- preguntó exasperada.

Li se limitó a verla con indiferencia para después dar media vuelta y salir del salón.

"(Mocosa engreída ¡¿quien se cree al hablarme de esa manera?!)"- se recargó en el muro con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que saliera.

…...

"Señorita Kinomoto, esa no es la manera de hablarle a un superior, pero supongo que el agente Li arreglará cuentas con usted, puede retirarse"- ordenó el profesor.

"¿Eh¿A dónde?"- una gota surgió en el salón y el profesor suspiró exasperado.

"El director le ha llamado, así que por favor, vaya"- explicó. La joven asintió, tomó la cajetilla del suelo , sonrió a Kumiko y salió del salón.

Al estar en el pasillo, se encontró con el pedante agente recargado en el muro, esperándola. Tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que no se daría cuenta de lo que ella podría hacerle. Hora de la venganza, sonrió con malicia. Alzó su brazo con la cajetilla, tomó vuelo y lo lanzó con enojo hacia el rostro del agente. Sakura sonreía al observar como la cajetilla iba directamente hacia su objetivo. Entonces la mano de Li atrapó la cajetilla en el aire, justo antes de pegarle.

"Gracias por devolverme mi cajetilla señorita Kinomoto"- le dijo con una sonrisa que solo hizo sulfurar más a Sakura.

Ambos caminaron hacia el despacho del director, la joven estaba que echaba humo hasta por las puntas del cabello mientras que el agente veía con atención los pasillos que recorrían, llámenle costumbre, pero siempre debía tener en mente los lugares por los que caminaba, quizás algún día ese lugar fuera escenario de algún crimen

Al llegar a la oficina del director, llamaron a la puerta con débiles toques de parte de la castañita.

"Adelante"- dijo desde adentro una voz rasposa. Ambos pasaron y al entrar vieron a 5 personas más, sin contar al director- "Cierren la puerta, por favor"- indicó.

"¿Tomoyo, tú también?"- la miró intrigada y la amatista asintió con una sonrisa.

"Hola Sakurita"- dijo con su melodiosa voz.

"Jovencitas no estamos en una reunión informal, estamos aquí reunidos por la invitación a la fiesta de gala por parte del gobierno de Japón que como todos los años se celebra en casa del presidente. Ahora bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos, creo que será hora de aclarar ciertos puntos importantes, como lo son los acompañantes y para eso 3 figuras de esta noble institución han sido elegidas, sin contarme a mí claro está."- la joven nívea alzó su mano- "Dígame señorita Daidouji"

"¿Profesor, a que se debe que hayamos sido elegidos como acompañantes?"

"La razón es muy sencilla. Tanto usted como la señorita Kinomoto son la elegancia en persona…"- Syaoran al escuchar esto, de inmediato comenzó a reír, todos voltearon a mirarlo desconcertados- "¿Le sucede algo Agente Li?"

"No nada, continúe, disculpe la interrupción"- dijo tratando de no reírse de nuevo mientras sentía una mirada asesina de parte de la castañita.

"Como les decía, tanto la señorita Kinomoto como la señorita Daidouji son las personas que mejor habrán de representar a nuestra institución. Así como el profesor Touya Kinomoto, hermano de la aquí presente estudiante, Sakura Kinomoto"- Sakura que hasta ese momento no se había puesto a inspeccionar el lugar pudo ver a su hermano viendo por la ventana- "¿Profesor Kinomoto, sería tan amable de presentarse ante estas personas?"- un hombre alto, de 1.80 , moreno, cabello negro y ojos oscuros, vestido con un pantalón azul marino y una camisa arena se acercó hacia el escritorio, donde los demás presentes pudieron verlo, era casi arrogante por su actitud mostrada ante los presentes- "De acuerdo a las invitaciones que les fueron entregadas, tienen dos pases, uno para ustedes y el otro para su acompañante. Quien será dependiendo de su ocupación así como su estatus"- dijo carraspeando un poco al final, como queriendo suprimir esa parte.

"Disculpe Director Hideaki"- comento un hombre de tez nívea y asombrosos ojos azul grisáceo, de mas o menos la altura de Touya, vestido con un traje color perla, con el cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, imponiendo su figura- "Pero supongo que usted ha sido quien ha elegido a nuestras parejas por lo visto, no fue el presidente en si"

"Bueno señor Hiragizawa no esperará que el presidente tenga tiempo para hacerlo, aunque estoy seguro que no apelará por la distinguida compañía de la señorita Daidouji"- Eriol miró entonces a la nívea, quien a su vez le devolvió una mirada cálida y llena de dulzura, sintió algo familiar al verla, sobretodo aquellos bellos ojos amatistas- "¿Esta de acuerdo?"- preguntó muy interesado el director.

"Eh… Sí, estoy de acuerdo"- contestó con firmeza- "(¿En dónde habré visto esos ojos?)"- pensó intrigado. Sintió un jalón en la manga de su fina chaqueta perla y sólo atino a tomar la mano tras el, dándole un apretón lleno de seguridad.

"De acuerdo, a la señorita Mizuki le tocará ir con el profesor Kinomoto"- el la miró con cierta desconfianza, ella se limitó a darle una sonrisa gentil, acto que a Eriol no le pareció mucho- "La joven Nosaka irá conmigo"- a lo que Fumie le miró un poco inquieta- "Y eso deja a la señorita Kinomoto con el agente Li"- ambos se dieron una mirada asesina, lo que pareció divertido a Touya. El director caminó hacia ellos, posando su regordeta mano sobre sus respectivos hombros- "Vamos, vamos. Ambos trabajan en equipo¿estar juntos no beneficiaría el caso?"

"Si de estar juntos se trata, le aseguro que seria lo mismo si estuviésemos por separado"- comento molesta la esmeralda.

"Claro, pero en un vals uno no hace la pareja¿verdad?"- aseguró el director- "Y como ya todos estamos contentos e informados, pasemos a ensayar el vals"- tanto Syaoran como Sakura alzaron una ceja a modo de desaprobación para después darse miradas asesinas- "Así que por favor, vayamos al teatro que es donde la profesora Mishima nos espera"- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los ocupante de la sala salieron tranquilamente del despacho del director, todos pensando en lo que sería ese día o en lo que harían para no morir de aburrimiento, o en el caso de Sakura y Syaoran, hacer como que se pierden entre la gente para evadir al otro por toda la noche, de ser posible.

Al llegar al teatro de la universidad, se encontraron con una mujer alta de cabellos rubios y tez apiñonada, ojos avellanados y sumamente fina en sus facciones, vestida con un leotardo negro y una falda rosa de tul. Era hermosa según los pensamientos de algunos hombres, pero el hecho de ser tan perfecta intimidaba un poco.

"Por favor pasen, quítense sus chaquetas por favor y déjenlas a un lado"- comentó con acento francés.

"Si me permite profesora"- dijo el director con una seña- "Permítanme presentarles a la profesora Louvet Mishima"- la profesora hizo una bella reverencia a sus invitados, mientras que algunos de ellos eran un poco… torpes a comparación.

"Director, si proseguimos, no queda mucho tiempo para el vals y realmente quiero que quede en alto el nombre de la Universidad"- recalcó.

"Tanto como yo mi querida profesora"- aplaudió y les hizo señas para q dejasen sus chaquetas.

"Oh, joven Tsukishiro, me alegro que por fin haya regresado y con su acompañante, empezaba a preocuparme que se hubiera perdido"- comentó la profesora, haciendo que tanto Sakura como Syaoran voltearan hacia la entrada del teatro, pudiendo observar a un hombre alto de cabellos plateados acompañando de una joven de cabellos caramelo.

"¿Yue¿Kumiko?"- extrañada se quedó al verlos llegar a su lado.

"Hola Sakura"- le dijo Yue con una dulce mirada.

"Hola Sakura"- le dijo Kumiko con una sonrisa, se acercó a ella y susurró a su oído- "¿Tu sabías que ibamos a bailar vals?"- la esmeralda negó- "Ya veo… ¿Y quien es tu pareja?"- la sola mención de la pregunta le hizo tener varias venitas en la cabeza.

"Aquel cabeza dura"- miró a Syaoran de manera asesina, provocándole un escalofrío y haciendo que este volteara a verla, evidentemente molesto. A Kumiko le recorrió una gota al ver el comportamiento de ambos, en verdad no se toleraban- "¿A ti te tocó con Yue, verdad?"- la castañita volteó a ella más alegre, la ojiazul asintió un poco nerviosa.

"Etto… me da un poco de miedo"- dijo mirándolo de reojo.

"Eso siempre pasa"- comentó con una sonrisa- "Al principio a mí también me daba miedo hablar con él, pero con el tiempo se me fue quitando, es una persona increíble y un policía espectacular"- suspiró embelezada.

"¿Sakura?"- la castañita volteó a verla- "No te gustará Yue o ¿sí?"- la esmeralda se sorprendió por el comentario de su amiga pero de inmediato negó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No, Yue es, como mi hermano"- dijo con dulzura- "Claro, como un buen hermano"- su rostro se tornó una bola de la cual salía humo al pensar en su hermano Touya.

……………………

"Tomoyo"- le llamó Fumie- "¿Crees que Daniel venga también a la fiesta de gala?"- preguntó en susurró y la amatista asintió.

"Es lo más seguro, aquí hay figuras reconocidas"- comentó.

"Oye¿no crees que sea una trampa para atrapar…te?"- preguntó con cierto temor y la amatista sonrió.

"Pues de serlo, que lo intenten"- un brillo malévolo salió de sus amatistas y la azabache asintió.

"¡Tomoyo!"- le llamó Sakura.

"¿Qué pasó Sakurita?"- le dijo con dulzura.

"Oye¿crees que lo haga bien?"- preguntó con cierto nerviosismo.

"Claro que sí Sakurita, después de todo eres muy buena bailando"- le sonrió, la castañita asintió.

"Aunque no diría lo mismo de cierto orangután"- dijo con una vena en su cabeza, a lo cual Tomoyo rió.

"Bueno, eso quien sabe. Jamás he escuchado acerca de algún baile al que haya asistido el agente Li"

"No, ni yo"- la esmeralda suspiró con desaliento- "Supongo que mis pies sufrirán"- se quejó.

"Tranquila Sakurita, con una maestra como tú todos aprenden rápido"- le dijo con una sonrisa llena de dulzura sonrojando a la castañita por lo dicho- "Aunque es una verdadera lástima que no pueda grabarte ni tomarte fotografías ese día"- Sakura se cayó por lo que dijo su prima.

"Vamos Tomoyo. No es para tanto"- le dijo con una gota en su cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¡Pero será tu gran debut dentro del gobierno y pronto serás reconocida en todo el país!"- dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos- "Sería injusto y reprobable pasar esta situación"- puntualizó embelezada. Una gota les resbaló a las chicas a su lado.

"(Esta faceta de Tomoyo si que da miedo)"- pensó Fumie.

…………

"Kaho porqué estas tan molesta"- preguntó Eriol mientras acomodaba su chaqueta.

"¿Cómo que porqué? Eriol vi como observabas a esa joven"- suspiró malhumorada. Eriol volteó a verla, la tomó de la mano y la jaló detrás de la cortina, para después besarla con posesión y deseo.

"Ahora dime si podría cambiarte por esa joven"- aclaró para después jalarla hacia el escenario. Kaho iba embelezada de su mano y es que ¿Cómo poder dudar de él? Si era perfecto en toda la extensión de la palabra.

………

"Señoritas y señores por favor, hagan una fila detrás de mi y…"

"¿En verdad es necesario hacer esto?"- preguntó un fastidiado Syaoran.

"El calentamiento siempre es esencial antes de iniciar cualquier tipo de ejercicio, así los músculos se calientan y es más sencillo bailar"- explicó la profesora con una chispa de enojo en sus ojos, nadie se atrevía a interrumpir Louvet Mishima y quedaba impune- "Así que por favor procedamos y agente Li si no quiere hacerlo no lo haga, pero le advierto que si la señorita Kinomoto no baila bien será culpa de usted y no de ella"- comentó soberbia, Syaoran sólo entorno los ojos con mueca de fastidio.

Pasaron media hora haciendo calentamiento, los hombres sintiéndose ridículos por las poses que debían adoptar mientras que las mujeres se lo tomaban como algo un poco más natural. Y durante todo ese tiempo, Syaoran se la pasó gruñendo mientras que Sakura lo callaba cada vez que podía.

"Muy bien, ahora pasemos al vals, así que por favor vayan con sus parejas y prepárense para iniciar. Ustedes bailaran y yo los observaré, buscando defectos que puedan corregirse, aunque si vamos con la actitud, es posible pero no si se trata de un niño malcriado y egocéntrico"- Sakura rió con calma aparentada para después recibir una mirada fulminante por parte del agente.

Las parejas se juntaron, la profesora hizo sonar la bella música y lentamente comenzaron a bailar. Mientras Kaho y Touya se mantenían un poco fríos, más por parte de él que de ella. Fumie y el director trataban de hacerlo lo mejor posible aunque a ella seguía pareciéndole un poco vergonzoso tener que bailar con el director. Por otra parte, Yue bailaba increíblemente con Kumiko, casi como si estuvieran flotando, a pesar de que la joven aún sentía temor del oficial, ya que su rostro no mostraba mueca alguna, era como ver una piedra; un pensamiento que no la reconfortó mucho. Por su parte Tomoyo y Eriol, bailaban casi de manera perfecta, como si hubiesen sido hechos para bailar juntos, el la miraba pensativo mientras ella lo miraba intrigado.

"¿Qué sucede?"- decidió preguntar la nívea. Eriol no sabía si contestar o no, pero aún así decidió hacerlo.

"Tus ojos, me son muy familiares"- comentó al fin, midiendo sus palabras. La joven arqueó una ceja y entonces Eriol lo reconoció, ese exacto gesto- "Daidouji ¡claro! Como no los emparenté antes. Eres hija de Suichi Daidouji ¿no es así?"- la joven asintió con profunda tristeza y suspiró.

"Lo soy… lo era"

"Perdón. Disculpe mis palabras, debió de ser un golpe muy duro el perder a su padre"- contestó de inmediato, no había medido la frase anterior y no había querido lastimar a la muchacha- "Él se expresaba muy bien de usted, señorita Daidouji. Tuve tratos con su padre y llegó a considerarme un amigo, más sin embargo, nunca le vi una fotografía suya"- la joven alzó el rostro asombrada- "Era muy conservador con respecto a sus seres queridos"- contestó de inmediato como temiendo algún reproche de parte de la joven, hacia él o su progenitor.

"Sí, mi padre no quería que nos inmiscuyéramos en los negocios pero ahora… creo que no tenemos más remedio"- suspiró con melancolía. Se miraron unos segundos, que parecieron eternos en la mente de ambos pero lo suficiente como para quedarse intrigados por la persona enfrente- "No, sabía que bailara tan bien"- comentó queriendo romper el hielo.

"Bueno, no lo hago muy a menudo. "- contestó con sinceridad el níveo- "Y usted tampoco lo hace nada mal señorita Daidouji"- le aduló.

"Mishima-sensei es mi maestra desde que inicié la universidad, gracias a ella puedo bailar casi a la perfección"- se sonrojó al notar lo egocéntrica que se había escuchado y bajo la mirada. Eriol sonrió.

"Y por que no puede ser perfecta?"- preguntó con intriga, llamando la atención de la amatista.

………………………………

Por otro lado, Syaoran y Sakura batallaban por ver quien se acercaba a quien primero.

"Acércate tú"- ordenó el agente.

"No¿por qué tengo que ser yo? Hazlo tu"- replicó la esmeralda.

"¿Pero si te lo estoy pidiendo?"- apretó los dientes al decirlo.

"¿Eso es pedir? No me imagino como será el no pedirlo"- lo miró con frialdad y se cruzó de brazos- "Si quieres bailar conmigo tendrás que venir por mí"- dijo altanera.

"¡Ni quien quisiera! Seguro tienes dos pies izquierdos"- replicó de la misma manera. Sakura lo miró asesino y el le devolvió la mirada. Rayos atravesaron el espacio y chocaron junto con sus miradas.

"Señor Li, es deber del caballero"- lo miró de arriba abajo y suspiró- "Ir por la señorita"- recriminó.

A Syaoran le saltó una pequeña vena en la sien y a regañadientes, caminó hacia la castañita y la tomó de la mano una vez estando a su lado, quizás demasiado brusco pues Sakura de inmediato hizo una mueca algo molesta. Jaló de ella hacia su cuerpo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, molestando a la maestra por el comportamiento tan tosco del Agente.

"¡Por todos los cielos¿Que no puede tomar a una mujer con delicadeza?"- le regaño.

"Por supuesto que puedo, si tan sólo me hubiera tocado una mujer de pareja"- acto seguido sintió el clavar de un tacón en su pie, haciéndole apretar fuertemente los labios- "Pero que…"- miró a la joven con furia.

"Señor Li, usted podrá ser el agente más reconocido del mundo, pero no aceptaré modales impropios durante los ensayos¿está claro?"- le advirtió antes de que pudiera decirle nada- "Ahora, por favor, tome a la señorita Kinomoto con delicadeza y comience a bailar. Si no sabe bailar, dígamelo de una buena vez"- espetó.

Syaoran aspiró fuertemente y después sonrió casi complaciente. Tomó a Sakura delicadamente de la mano, para después acercarse a ella, acomodando una mano en su espalda baja, la de ella sobre su hombro y después comenzando a guiarla de manera casi mágica sobre el escenario.

Sakura estaba muda de asombro, no podía creer que ¡ese simio la estuviera guiando por toda la pista como si fuera un experto! Era casi imposible de creer. Alzó la vista, era bastante más alto que ella, por lo menos 10 o 15 centímetros, lo miró y el ambarino la miró de reojo con mala cara, casi con reproche. Sakura frunció los labios y adrede lo pisó. Syaoran hizo una mueca de dolor al sentirlo.

"Uy, lo siento"- dijo de manera casi inocente, pero riéndose para sus adentros al ver su cara.

"No hay problema"- trató de decir con calma, pero apretándo la mandíbula al hablar. Para después sentir como lo pisaba de nuevo.

"Ay, que pena, perdona"- dijo de nuevo.

"Claro, descuida"- le contestó más molesto. Sakura quiso pisarlo una vez más pero esta vez, Syaoran quitó el pie a tiempo, haciendo que Sakura se resbalara- "¿Qué paso¿Te resbalaste?"- preguntó con inocencia.

"Sí"- contestó con una sonrisa agridulce. Ahora fue Syaoran el que la pisó- "¡Ay¿Podrías tener más cuidado?"- reclamó.

"Claro princesita, si tú lo tienes también"- demandó, para después pisarla de nuevo.

"¡Ay¡Oye!"- lo miró asesina.

"Uy ¡Como lo siento!"- dijo con fingida inocencia- "Fue un accidente"- habló con burla. Sakura suspiró y le miró molesta.

Esto era guerra.

Sakura lo pisó ,esta vez fue más rápida que él. Syaoran hizo una mueca de disgusto, para después pisarla en venganza. La castañita dejó salir un suspiró al sentirlo.

La maestra sólo ponía una mano en su mejilla en señal de preocupación ¿Qué le estaba haciendo esa bestia a su bellísima alumna?

Sakura movió el pie de Syaoran, haciéndolo dar un traspié. El ambarino suspiró y se vengó jalándola un poco hacia él. La esmeralda lo miró con odio y apretó con fuerza la mano que sostenía. El agente apretó aún más que ella, haciéndole abrir la boca a modo de queja. La detective pisó lo más fuerte que pudo el pie del apiñonado. El castaño le hizo dar vueltas demasiado rápido, provocando que ella casi no pudiera controlarse. La castañita le hizo resbalar de nuevo. Los dos se miraron con reto y justo en ese instante, jalaron el pie del contrario con su pie opuesto. Ambos cayeron al piso, se sentaron, se miraron con furia desmedida.

"Li"- rugió la esmeralda.

"Kinomoto"- rugió el ambarino.

"Señorita Kinomoto, señor Li. Pueden hacerme el favor de levantarse y tratar de comportarse como gente civilizada"- demandó furiosa la profesora, haciendo que las demás parejas volteasen a verlos, ahí sentados en el suelo, mirándose con reto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Claro, estoy más que segura, Ayame estará encantada de acompañarte"- contestó la mujer robusta.

"Eso espero, realmente me gusta tu hermana"- el hombre a su lado se sonrojó al decirlo- "Etto… yo, disculpa por lo que acabo de decir"-la rubia sonrió con malicia.

"Descuida Durben, a ella también le gustas. Me harían sumamente feliz si ambos estuvieran juntos"

"Nos harían felices querida"- respondió un tercer individuo- "A mí también me gustaría ver al pequeño Durby comprometido"- comentó con malicia.

"¡Ya te he dicho que no me digas así!"- reclamó el más joven de los individuos, mirándolos bastante molesto.

"Ven Pierre, vayamos a cenar. Además, no deberías de molestar a tu hermano, mira que gracias a él."- el hombre sólo alzó una mano.

"De acuerdo, no le diré así de nuevo, pero por favor no me eches en cara lo de la inversión. Es suficiente con ver su cara todo el tiempo"- comentó con sarcasmo, a lo cual la rubia sólo rió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ahí están"- susurró una voz fría y la persona a su lado asintió- "Nerviosa?"

"Un poco"- contestó, notándose el nerviosismo en su voz.

"Vamos Iris, lo harás bien, tranquila"- le miró con sus bellos ojos amatistas y la ojiazul asintió- "Bien"

Ambas miraron hacia los tres sujetos a capturar, se irguieron sobre el alfiz del edificio y después se dejaron caer en picada al pavimento, sintiendo la frialdad de la brisa sobre sus parcialmente cubiertos rostros, lanzando sus cuerdas hacia la cornisa y deteniendo su caída justo a tiempo.

Iris tomó el arma de su cintura y disparó el gatillo, inyectando así al más cercano, un hombre pelirrojo.

Al escuchar el sonido del golpe, los otros dos voltearon y en ese instante, su vista se nubló, cayendo al igual que Durben. Tanto Tomoyo como Iris habían disparado sus armas .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una luz tenue suficiente para iluminar aquella amplia habitación en la que se encontraban. ¿En dónde estaban? Eso no lo sabía ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? De eso no estaba seguro, pudieron ser un día, un par de horas o inclusive algunos minutos, pero de algo estaba seguro pues su corazón se lo decía… De ese lugar no saldrían, al menos no con vida.

"Buenas noches"- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, quiso voltear pero la silla en la que se encontraba sentado le mantenía atado- "Señor Durben Kasiet"- la joven de negro caminó frente a él y sólo sus ojos zafiros podían verse- "Podemos hacerlo fácil o hacerlo difícil, aunque de hacerlo difícil será peor para usted y sus acompañantes"- Durben que hasta ese instante no había visto bien la habitación, pudo ver a su hermano y Hikari a ambos lados de el, lo bastante alejados como para evitar que los tocase.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?"- preguntó el tembloroso hombre- "¿Qué quiere de nosotros?"

"Necesito cierta información que sólo ustedes pueden dar"- dijo con seriedad- "Como podrá ver, no hay manera de salir de esta habitación, así que mientras más fuerte sea su estúpida resistencia, usted jamás saldrá."- se acercó a él y acarició su rostro- "Es mi trabajo, por favor entiéndalo"- susurró con cierta tristeza en su voz.

Ambos pares de ojos se miraron y la joven suspiró, solo para después asentir a alguien más en la habitación. Se escuchó el sonido de pasos acercarse y detenerse justo a su espalda, recorriéndole un escalofrío de muerte, haciéndole temblar.

"Le diré lo que quiera pero por favor, déjeme vivir, deje que mi hermano y Hikari se vayan"- suplicó el tembloroso hombre.

"Señor Kasiet, haría el favor de explicar el porque de su fusión con E-Company. ¿Qué fue lo que Enichi les dio que ninguna otra compañía no? Por que hasta donde tengo entendido, DebzCorp, Hägen Splitz, Nouveau Jouet, Dracon Distributions, Elemental Enterprices, Lockbell Dawn y Sion les dieron mejores propuestas, inclusive me atrevo a decir que E-Company fue una decisión sumamente atrevida y arriesgada, por no decir estúpida. ¿Qué fue señor Kasiet¿Fue acaso alguna cláusula secreta¿Algún bono extra¿Alguna promesa?"- subió su pie a la silla, poniéndolo justo entre las piernas de Durben. Acercó su rostro al de él y el pelirrojo pudo sentir el suave y leve aliento de la joven- "O acaso fue por otro tipo de 'asuntos'"- comentando esta última palabra de manera seductora, casi con lujuria, provocando el aumento de adrenalina en el cuerpo del hombre. La joven rió, alejándose de él- "Vaya, vaya… Entonces todo fue por un rato de placer"- escupió. Lo tomó del cabello, alzándolo con dificultad- "Si que los hombres sólo tienen semen en la cabeza"- espetó para después soltarlo con fuerza, tambaleando la silla en la que se encontraba, casi al punto de tirarlo.

"Maldita perra"- dijo una voz varonil distinta al del hombre del centro. Tanto Durben como Iris voltearon a ver al dueño. Pierre acababa de despertar, sumamente enfurecido por las palabras que recién escuchaban sus oídos y mucho más al notar que se encontraba cautivo en algún lugar y estaba amarrado a una silla de pies, manos y cuello. Sin poder hacer nada para salir de esa frustrante situación.

"¿Qué me dijiste?"- susurró arrastrando las palabras, al oído del mayor de los Kasiet.

"Maldita Perra"- le repitió, mirándola a sus ojos zafiros para después escupirles.

Iris limpió la saliva de su rostro, para después mirarlo con furia y asestar un golpe en la mejilla del hombre.

"Muy bien, ya que despertó tu hermano, creo que esto comenzará a ser interesante. Viioleta, encárgate del hermanito…"

"¿En dónde estoy¿Cómo llegué aquí?"- preguntó una fémina voz, sintiéndose desubicada y un poco aturdida.

"Pero mira! Si acaba de despertar la señorita Enichi, quien diría que esto se pondría cada vez mejor"- comentó con burla la ojiazul -"Violeta, no es necesario. Ya me encargaré personalmente de ellos si nuestro querido Durben Kasiet, no contesta mis preguntas"- rió- "Entonces señor Kasiet, dígame el porque de su fusión con E-Company"

"¡No le digas nada Durben!"- pidió su hermano, recibiendo un golpe en el estómago por parte de la interrogadora.

Durben miró el rostro compungido de su hermano.

"¿Qué espera¿No va a contestar?"- tomó el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos y le miró con intensidad.

"Durben dile"- suplicó Hikari- "Por favor dile"

"¡No le digas nada!"- repitió su hermano con una voz dolida.

"¡Pierre… Pero que no entiendes que si no les dices nos mataran a golpes!"- reclamó temerosa.

"Como quiera van a matarnos Hikari…"- se lamentó con la mirada ida. Mientras la mujer comenzaba a respirar con mayo rapidez, sintiendo como un terrible miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo. El hombre levantó su rostro y miró a Iris con rabia- "Como ves, puedes matarnos, ya que no diremos una sola palabra"

Iris quitó el pasamontañas de su rostro y las tres víctimas se quedaron impactados por ver a la joven que les tenía atemorizados. La zafiro sonrió.

"Como verá señor Pierre Kasiet, no puedo matarlos hasta sacarles la información que necesito y créame, se las quitaré, así tenga que quitarles el cuero cabelludo a cada uno."- dijo en total tranquilidad- "Así que, puede optar por una muerte rápida o una lenta y dolorosa"

"No te diré nada"- rugió Pierre.

"Como desee"- sonrió con malicia y de inmediato sacó una daga de su cinturón, se acercó a él y puso la daga en su cuello.

"E-Espera!"- gritó en ese momento Durben, obteniendo la atención de la joven- "Te diré lo que quieras saber, pero por favor no nos mates"- suplicó. La joven sonrió.

"Señor Kasiet, puede estar seguro de que no los mataré"- dijo con inocencia.

"¿Lo promete?"- preguntó temeroso.

"¡No le creas Durben!"- su hermano volteó a verlo- "¡Te está mintiendo!"

"¿Que dice señor Kasiet? Si usted me da la información que necesito, yo no los mataré"- el pelirrojo la miró a los ojos y asintió tembloroso.

"No es necesario que se lo diga, podrá obtener toda la información que necesite sobre la fusión en mi despacho, están guardados en el cajón izquierdo de mi escritorio, la llave está en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Y existen más documentos en el despacho de la señorita Enichi, están…"

"Guardados en la caja fuerte de mi departamento"- dijo con tranquilidad la mujer- "Se necesita un código de acceso para entrar al estudio y la combinación de la caja fuerte"- suspiró con desaliento.

"Hikari"- le llamó Pierre con un hilo de voz.

"Dígame señorita Enichi"- la azabache la tomó por el mentón, alzando su rostro hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron- "¿Cuál es el código de acceso?¿Cuál es la combinación de la caja fuerte?"

La robusta mujer le miró temerosa, casi con ganas de llorar al observar esos intensos ojos azules.

"19-7-83-2-46"- dijo Pierre- "4375782"

La joven lo miró con intensidad y este la miró con furia.

"Muchas gracias"- la joven sólo asintió y caminó hacia la parte de atrás.

"Ya le dijimos lo que querían! Ahora déjenos salir de aquí!"- reclamó el hombre.

"Me temo, que eso no podrá ser posible"- aclaró- "Ya que sólo negociamos el que yo no les mataría, pero nunca el hecho de dejarlos libres"- rió con malicia.

La mirada de las tres víctimas se llenó de pánico al observar a otra mujer acercarse a ellos. Sacó un par de pistolas y entonces se escuchó dos disparos, incrustándose perfectamente en el cráneo de la Pierre Kasiet y Hikari Enichi.

"¡NO!"- gritó espantado el único sobreviviente- "¡POR QUÉ¡DIJISTE QUE NO NOS MATARÍAS!"- reclamó.

"Y así es"- comentó la zafiro- "Yo no los maté"- sonrió.

La otra joven puso el cañón sobre la sudada frente del hombre e Iris se acercó a él.

"Pero…"- tomó el rostro de su víctima entre sus manos y después el arma con que le apuntaba Violeta- "¿Desde cuando los asesinos cumplen su palabra?"- preguntó con burla. Jaló suavemente del gatillo pero lo volvió a dejar, sus manos temblaban y el pobre hombre lloraba de pánico- "_¿Qué me sucede¿Por qué no puedo matarlo?"-_ pensó con nerviosismo la joven de ojos zafiros. Volteó a ver a la joven a su lado, quien la miró serena y sólo asintió. Suspiró profundamente y después jaló con fuerza del gatillo, terminando así con la vida de Durben Kasiet.

Sintió que una mano se apoyaba sobre su hombro y miró a la otra joven.

"Bien hecho Fu"- dijo casi en susurro. La zafiro asintió un poco temblorosa.

Ese había sido su primer asesinato, su primera muerte.

* * *

_Sí ya se que he tardado siglos en actualizar y que no merezco perdón de nadie u.u pero realmente he estado horriblemente ocupada y no tengo internet en mi nuevo depto, así que pueden darse una idea de porque no he actualizado._

_Como estoy reducida de tiempo, pues daré muchísimas gracias a Ceci-usui, Antotis, Misha (me siento alagada por ser tu primer review) y Sara Clow, por dejarme sus bellos reviews y darme ánimos en continuar! Espero no haberlas defraudado por este capítulo._

_Así también agradezco a todos los que me leen y no dejan review, se que existen eso que ni que! Pero muchas gracias por leer mi fic, se les aprecia aunque quieran permanecer en el anonimato._

_Y creo que eso es todo, espero poder actualizar pronto T-T_

_Cuidense mucho_

_Besos_

_Lebel27  
_


	8. Capítulo 2 Educada para Matar

Capítulo 2. Educada para matar

La joven abrió desmesuradamente sus asombrados ojos al observar como una lluvia de dagas se dirigía hacia ella, haciéndola gritar el sentir como se clavaban en su ropa y después a la pared. Con el pecho sumamente agitado, llena de adrenalina, abrió primero un ojo y después el otro, observando a la máquina frente a ella, trató de tranquilizarse pero en seguida observó como una última daga era disparada y se clavaba muy cerca de su cuello. Su respiración, sumamente agitada se quebró al estallar en llanto. Se sentía débil y desprotegida, no deseaba pasar por esa situación de nuevo, pero algo le decía que ese era el inicio, sólo el inicio, para lo que vendría después.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un par de ojos amatistas se abrieron pesadamente, observando un fino fulgor de luz proveniente de la cortina azul entre abierta. Se sentó y estiró sus brazos, movió su cabeza desperezándose y por fin, levantándose. Se baño y sonrió para sí al sentir el agua caliente que caía sobre su níveo cuerpo, quitando todo rastro de espuma.

"Un sueño…"- pensó- "Ojalá, ese recuerdo"- suspiró- "El día en que dije que sí a este tipo de vida"- cerró las llaves del agua y tomó la toalla del sujetador, secando su cuerpo y después su cabello- "Si que me sentía aterrada"- bufó aún en recuerdos mientras se arreglaba- "Aún no entiendo como es que nunca me di por vencida"- pensaba con una sonrisa mientras se vestía- "Pero me alegro de nunca haberlo hecho"- se miró al espejo, observando su delicada silueta, vestida con una blusa beige cruzada sin mangas y una falda de mezclilla, además de unas zapatillas de corcho

Salió de su habitación, fue a la cocina, tomó un vaso con leche y una barra de frutas para después alcanzar las llaves del Five Hundred, y comenzar su día. Conduciendo con tranquilidad hasta llegar a un altísimo edificio, Himeki Emporium, donde la mayoría de los mejores asesinos en Japón eran entrenados, pero como el caso de Tomoyo, ponía en alto el nombre de la compañía, sobretodo por ser el mejor asesino del mundo. Aunque para la mayoría de las personas, Himeki Emporium era una industria desarrolladora de la mejor tecnología y dueña de no menos, 150 centros comerciales y bancos. Claro está, todo esto encubría lo que realmente era.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Mamá!"- exclamó una joven de ojos esmeraldas- "¿En dónde estará?"- miró por las escaleras hacia la biblioteca del sótano- "Mamá¿estás allá abajo?"- llamó.

"¡Sí, aquí estoy!"- contestó una voz gentil- "¿Querida, podrías bajarme un vaso de limonada?"- pidió.

"Claro mamá"- la castañita preparó un vaso de limonada en la cocina y después bajo a la biblioteca- "¿Qué haces mamá?"- preguntó la esmeralda.

"Revisaba los libros que tenemos aquí, hay muchos que tu padre conserva y otros que están empaquetados para tirarlos"- comentó con dulzura su madre. Nadeshiko Kinomoto, una mujer muy bella de ojos esmeraldas y largos cabellos plomizos sujetos en una coleta alta. Una mujer sumamente gentil, que mostraba dulzura en cada acción que hacía- "Gracias"- tomó un sorbo del vaso entregado por su hija menor.

"¿Tirarlos?"- preguntó Sakura dudosa- "Papá no haría algo así"

"Bueno, a veces es necesario, preciosa"- contestó con calma- "¿Para qué me buscabas?"

"Ah… sí. Lo que pasa es me… han elegido para ir al baile anual en casa del presidente"- balbuceó bastante sonrojada. Su madre se giró hacia ella y la miró con dulzura.

"Es un gran honor hija mía."- besó su frente y la miró con una ceja alzada- "¿Cuál es tu preocupación?"

La castaña de inmediato se sonrojó- "No se que ponerme y pues… como eres modelo, pensé que"- su madre sonrió.

"No te preocupes, seguro encontraremos el vestido adecuado para ti"- aseguró al tiempo que posaba una mano sobre su hombro.

"Gracias mamá"- agradeció con una enorme sonrisa, heredada de ella.

"Mamá! Sakura! Alguien?"- gritaron desde el piso superior.

"Vamos!"- contestaron al unísono.

Ambas subieron a la planta inferior de la casa y caminaron hacia la sala donde encontraron a cierto trigueño recostado en el sofá.

"¿Hermano, que haces?"

"Descansando, moustro"- contestó el moreno.

"Mamá!"- chilló la joven.

"Pensé que no estarías"- contestó con una sonrisa el profesor evaporando cualquier argumento por parte de su hermana y mirando con dulzura a su madre, que a pesar de los años, no parecía tener más edad.

"Regresé temprano"- contestó con una sonrisa- "¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?"- pregunto al sentarse en el sillón contiguo.

"Bastante bien, a excepción de tener que lidiar con esa mujer, Mizuki"- contestó con cierta molestia denotada en su voz.

"¿No te agrada?"- preguntó su hermana con ingenuidad- "A mí me parece una mujer sumamente hermosa y agradable"- comentó con dulzura.

"Eso no le quita el hecho de querer seducirme"- comentó aún más molesto. Ambas mujeres lo vieron con sorpresa para después comenzar a reír- "¿De qué se ríen? Yo no le veo la gracia"- replicó airado.

"Ay hermanito, vamos no te enojes. ¿Por qué te pones de malas?"- dulcemente preguntó la hermana menor.

"Touya, no debes molestarte por algo así, sólo trata de hacerle ver que no quieres nada con ella"- razonó su madre.

"Bah! Es como hablarle a una pared!"- se quejó- "Todo el tiempo se la pasa llamándome por teléfono! Eso me desespera"- reclamó ceñudo.

"¿Y para qué le diste tu teléfono? Yo no lo hubiera hecho si no quisiera que me molestaran"- respondió la castañita.

"Claro que no se lo darías al Agente Li"- comentó con colmillo su hermano. A la joven le apareció una vena en la sien para después recordar a su dolor de cabeza bailando con ella.

"Ese idiota no merece mi teléfono ni mucho menos mi tiempo"- comentó hastiada haciendo ademán de desvanecer algo.

"¿El Agente Li Syaoran?- preguntó su madre curiosa.

"Así es¿lo conoces?"- preguntó su hija.

"He hablado con el un par de veces, pero sólo eso. Tu sabes, por lo de las modelos"- contestó con cierto escalofrío.

"Ya veo"- dijo con cierta preocupación.

Y es que no hace menos de 6 meses, habían encontrado a no menos de 19 modelos descuartizadas en Francia, Inglaterra, Italia y Japón. Todas marcadas por el Asesino Sin Alma. Durante esos meses se había paralizado el mundo de la moda y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, pues la amenaza de muerte a más modelos era inminente y preferían no arriesgarse. Su propia madre había sido de las pocas que se habían salvado, pero de las únicas que no dejó su trabajo por intimidación.

"Es muy buen agente, sabe como manejar la situación. Aunque es una pena que aún no encuentren al Asesino Sin Alma"- suspiró con pena la hermosa madre.

Sakura, al ver la nostalgia reflejada en el rostro de su madre, comentó- "…Tal vez, pero eso no le quita lo pedante y grosero que es"- tratando de animar a su madre, quien dejo salir una leve risita.

"Bueno hija mía, algunas personas son así pero no por elección propia."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

No muy lejos de la residencia Kinomoto, se hacía escuchar un fuerte estornudo, proveniente de un hombre de ojos ambarinos, recostado en el respaldo de su silla frente a su escritorio, sus pies sobre él y con un periódico en sus manos. Sus mangas arremangadas y con la camisa abierta a mitad del pecho.

"¿_Me estaré enfermando_?"- se preguntó mentalmente. Se encogió de hombros y tiró sobre su rostro un periódico que había leído no menos de 10 veces esa mañana. Algo, se le estaba escapando y no sabía lo que podía ser. Se escuchó el sonido del teléfono, sacándolo de sus meditaciones y alzó la bocina- "Habla Li"

"Agente Li, hemos encontrado tres cuerpos a las afueras de la ciudad"- se acercó con rapidez al escritorio en busca de una libreta y un bolígrafo.

"¿En que parte?"- le dictaron la dirección- "Voy para allá"- contestó y colgó, tomó su gabardina y salió de su despacho, al momento en que el periódico caía debajo del escritorio, mostrando tres fotografías a blanco y negro, dos hombres y una mujer con el encabezado: "Misteriosa desaparición en Tomoeda: Fusión Enichi- Kaiset"

Condujo cerca de 10 minutos hasta llegar a la dirección dada. Un terreno baldío, típico para dejar los cuerpos como sabía bien. Se estacionó cerca de una ambulancia y dos patrullas, bajó de su Lancer gris y caminó con decisión hacia los forenses que analizaban los cuerpos.

"¿Qué tenemos?"- preguntó el agente.

"Lo mismo de siempre"- contestó Kenichi- "Disparos en la frente de los tres, dos de ellos marcados por el Asesino sin Alma y el tercero sin marca. Parece que no se la pasaron nada bien"- comentó con frialdad.

"Lo más seguro es que haya sido el mismo asesino"- contestó el cerúleo.

"Tsukishiro"- murmuró el ambarino- "No sabía que estuvieras aquí"

"¿Quién crees que te mandó a llamar?"- contestó a modo de réplica, Syaoran se encogió de hombros

Dio un rápido repaso al lugar, notando la ausencia de cierta joven de ojos verdes- "¿En dónde está Kinomoto?"- preguntó intrigado pero a la vez molesto. ¡Esa chica no tomaba en serio su trabajo!

"Tomó el día libre"- respondió el cerúleo.

Syaoran gruñó a modo de respuesta, se acercó al cuerpo de quien fuera en vida Durben Kaiset, sacó sus guantes blancos de su gabardina marrón y con los guantes puestos, contempló la evidencia.

"No fue el mismo asesino"- contestó con seriedad- "A este hombre lo mató otra persona, posiblemente el pupilo del asesino"- respondió- "Fue su primer crimen"

Kenichi miró asombrado al joven Li y Yue asintió con seriedad.

"¿C-como sabe todo eso?"- no pudo evitar preguntar el joven de cabellos oscuros.

"Experiencia, además, le temblaba el pulso al disparar a pesar de que el arma estaba pegada a su frente"- contestó con simpleza, ambos experimentados y galantes oficiales se miraron, casi como aceptando la hipótesis del otro con la mirada- "Tsukishiro, si atrapamos al pupilo le aseguro que atraparemos al asesino"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

"¿Padre?¿Hermano?¿Hermanito?"- su azulada vista recorrió la amplia habitación por la que asomaba la acaramelada cabecita- "¿Alguien?"- susurró la melodiosa voz de una joven pero al no obtener respuesta suspiró con desánimo, abriendo un poco la puerta, dejando pasar la luz del corredor.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó una voz autoritaria a su espalda, sobresaltando a la chica quien profirió un gritito.

"¡Kazuo!"- exclamó la espantada jovencita- "Me diste un susto de muerte"- dijo tocándose el pecho dramáticamente.

Kazuo río.

"Así tendrás la conciencia, piojito"- contestó cariñosamente su hermano, observándola con aquellos increíbles ojos turquesas- "No están, seguramente no tardan en llegar. Aunque no creo que quieran ser molestados, sabes que suelen llegar de muy mal humor del trabajo."

"Lo sé"- suspiró la joven- "¿Tu crees que se molesten si saben que entré a la oficina sin permiso?"

"No creo, sé bien que se molestarán bastante si saben que estás metiéndote sin permiso. Pero siendo tú, más bien, creo que te perdonarán."- alzó el suave rostro de su hermana por el mentón y le sonrió- "Pequeña¿puedo saber para que los buscabas?"- alzó una ceja con curiosidad, su hermana frunció un poco los labios y después dejó salir un suspiró dándose por vencida.

¿Por qué nunca podía esconderle nada a sus hermanos? Y de ellos dos, sobretodo a Kazuo.

"Quería comentarles acerca del baile anual que dará el presidente"- respondió sintiéndose derrotada.

"¿El baile anual?"- preguntó un poco desconcertado- "Espera¿Tú que tienes que ver en ese asunto?"

"Bueno es que yo"- la jovencita se sonrojó levemente y junto ambos índices- "Pues, me invitaron a ir al baile"- Kazuo abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos turquesas- "En representación de la escuela"- sentenció y ahora sí el hombre no cabía en su asombro.

Ya que no sólo él tenía que ir, o su hermano, o su padre. ¡Sino que, los cuatro Himeki asistirían a ese baile! Por si no fuera poco el tener que soportar los mordaces comentarios de su hermano mayor, además de tener como acompañante a la mujer más fastidiosa de todas, así mismo tener que estar bajo la constante vigilancia de su padre, a parte de soportar los celos por ver a Fumie en brazos de otro hombre y al mismo tiempo, tener cuidado de que no descubran a su mejor asesino. Sino que además de todo¡tendrá que cuidar de que ningún tipejo quiera pasarse con su hermana o por lo menos mirarla de forma inadecuada!

Sí que sería una noche para recordar.

"¡_Por que no me matan y ya!"_- se quejó mentalmente- "Y a todo esto, Kumi¿con quien irás?"- a la menor de los Himeki le recorrió una gota y un escalofrío que viajó por toda su columna al recordar al frío oficial.

"Esa es la razón por la que quiero hablar con ustedes"- su hermano alzó una ceja ceniza y le hizo ademán con una mano de que pasara a la estancia.

Ambos hermanos tomando asiento en las mullidas sillas de terciopelo rojizo, uno frente al escritorio de caoba y el otro detrás, denotando la posición autoritaria en la que se encontraban.

"¿Es alguien que conocemos?"- le interrogó, la joven asintió- "¿Aliado?"- su hermana negó- "Un oficial"- puntualizó con frialdad, la caramelo asintió de nuevo- "¿Es acaso Li?"- inquirió, la azulada negó- "¿Entonces?"- miró el nervioso y sonrojado rostro del pequeño reflejo de su madre por unos segundos, observando como sus pequeñas manos arrugaban su vestido. Sólo una vez había visto ese tipo de reacción- "_Aquella vez que…_"- su rostro se transformó en piedra y después reaccionó- "Yue Tsukishiro"- sentenció con voz fría y calculadora.

La mirada azulada y nerviosa de la joven se encontró con la fría y seria de su hermano, ambos mirándose por unos instantes hasta que escucharon el abrir de la puerta…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

"_Daidouji. Esos ojos…"- _suspiró_- "Sólo he visto unos ojos parecidos antes, su padre."- _ Tan parecido al propio pero al mismo tiempo, tan diferentes y cómo lo extrañaba a veces; cerró sus ojos, recordando la voz de un maestro, su maestro…

"_Eriol_"- escuchó casi sintiendo su presencia.

Se escucharon unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

"_Eriol_"- escuchó su fuerte y ronca pero gentil voz.

"¿Eriol?"- preguntó Kaho al asomarse por la puerta.

Entonces escuchó las voces mezclarse, despertándolo de su ensoñación al escuchar la cacofonía producida.

"Dime"- contestó el magnate mientras observaba por el ventanal de su oficina hacia el exterior.

"¿Te sucede algo?"- preguntó con preocupación.

El azulado negó con suavidad aún sin voltear a verla- "Nada, es sólo que… A veces me preguntaba ¿Cómo sería sentirse libre? Sin responsabilidades, sin tener que dirigir una empresa multimillonaria, sin tener que…"- suspiró- "Sólo viviendo tu vida, sin presiones ni nada por el estilo. Siendo libre y feliz"- dijo casi con sentimiento.

"Eriol"- musitó la pelirroja, se acercó a él y le abrazó por la espalda- "¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de ti?"- el inglés la miró de reojo- "Que siempre seas tan filosófico"- sonrió y besó su cuello- "Siempre buscándole una razón a todo lo que afrontas y viendo ambos lados, los buenos y los malos."- susurró con cierta malicia a su oído, al tiempo que lamía el lóbulo de su oreja. Logrando subir un poco la temperatura en el cuerpo de Eriol.

Se giró hacia ella y la miró con sus cautivantes ojos grises con destellos azules, hipnotizándola, alzó su barbilla y le besó con posesión mientras la sujetaba firmemente con sus varoniles manos.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

El click de la cámara fotográfica se escuchó por toda la habitación al momento en que un joven de apuestas facciones se movía casi mecánicamente.

"Muchas gracias"- dijo una voz tranquila mientras sus labios mostraban una dulce sonrisa.

"No hay de que"- sonrió el joven de cabellos castaños- "¿Y para cuando las tendrías?"- observaba como la joven guardaba su equipo en un estuche.

"Pues, quizás para dentro de dos días"- le miró con sus ojos ágatas- "¿Por qué¿Te gustaría verlas?"

"Yo… ehm, bueno"- carraspeó un poco mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve carmín. La morena rió.

"Te las enseñaré, no te preocupes y así podrás ayudarme a escoger las mejores"- le guiñó un ojo y el chico suspiró aliviado- "Entonces nos vemos dentro de dos días Akeru"- puso el asa del estuche sobre su hombro y salió de la habitación.

Dejando al joven de cabellos castaños vistiéndose mientras otras personas comenzaban a entrar. Meilin comenzó a caminar en dirección a la estación del tren.

"_Realmente espero que estén bien estas fotografías_"- suspiró la prima de Syaoran- "_Si que me ha costado trabajo encontrar rostros lindos y más que se dejen fotografiar_"- su mirada fue intensa al ver a un chico bastante atractivo casi frente a ella- "¡OYE!"- le gritó- "¡TÚ!"- gritó de nuevo y el chico volteó a ambos lados- "Sí, tú¡El de la gorra roja!"- el joven la miró entre sorpresa y espanto al ver como se acercaba tan rápidamente hacia ella.

La china saltó sobre él, tirándolo prácticamente en el suelo y ella encima. Tomando su rostro con sus manos- "Eres…"- el chico alzó una ceja con una mirada llena de preocupación y entonces Meilin acercó su rostro al de ella, frotándolo y sintiendo la suave textura- "Eres perfecto"- dijo melosa- "Por fin te he encontrado"- parecía una niña pequeña a la que le acaban de dar el juguete tan anhelado.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

Su mano sujetó con precisión la barra de metal frente a ella, balanceándose con maestría y evadiendo obstáculos, por toda la habitación. Cayó sobre una plataforma y en seguida saltó a la siguiente, mientras la anterior se destruía con gran estruendo, así sucedió al saltar sobre otras cinco seguidas. Saltó de inmediato a un columpió, siendo impulsada por la fuerza de la explosión y cayendo con delicadeza sobre un pilar, para después saltar hacia atrás haciendo una pirueta al escuchar el activar de otro mecanismo, del cuál salían millones de agujas apuntando hacia ella. Giró sobre su eje y lanzó tres pequeños botones minas hacia la pared, explotando a su paso dos lanzallamas. Dejándose caer en picada y después haciendo una voltereta para aminorar la velocidad de la caída y lograr sujetarse a tiempo de otra barra de metal, que se separó por la mitad al sentir el peso del cuerpo de la joven, quedando agarrada por dos cilindros, suspendida a casi 7 metros de altura. Se balanceó con ferocidad hacia delante un par de veces hasta alcanzar el borde de una columna con los dedos de sus pies, para después dejarse caer en picada de nuevo, sintiendo como el aire rozaba su rostro con velocidad, cerrando sus bellos ojos amatistas, recordando…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Padre…"

"Debes de cruzar Tomoyo, tal y como yo lo hice"- la joven amatista asintió algo temerosa por lo que debería de hacer.

Era una pista de obstáculos, la joven comenzó a correr, evadiendo los obstáculos que se le presentaban. Primero una serie de sierras que iban de un lado al otro del paso, oscilando. Después tenía que subir una serie de escalones con suma precaución pues al más mínimo brusco movimiento, estos se romperían y caería en el acto entre varias púas metálicas. Seguido de este, debía mantener su equilibrio sobre un par de cuerdas, que iban de un extremo al otro de la habitación y de caer de ellas, se encontraría con una piscina llena de ácido. Pasando esto, entraría a un laberinto por el cual debía arrastrarse, girar, saltar, moverse como serpiente y evadir todas y cada una de las alambradas que cada 20 segundos se electrificaban. Por último, debía de cruzar un cuarto lleno de rayos infrarrojos que cada 30 segundos se movían, cambiando de posición y dificultando su pasaje, de pasarlo habría desafiado todas las pruebas, sino caería sobre ella una red llena de escombros, equivalente a 4 toneladas.

En el primer obstáculo sufrió algunos rasguños, en el segundo casi se rompe un tobillo al pisar un escalón falso, en el tercero quedó colgada de una mano, en el cuarto la alambrada rasgo su cuerpo y quemó algunas hebras de su cabello y al llegar al último, comenzó a pasarlo con precaución, pisando con cuidado y caminando entre líneas mucho más, escuchó el pitido de la máquina, la joven por el susto dio un paso atrás, pisando una de las líneas, y escuchando como algo pesado comenzaba a caer, quiso moverse pero estaba aterrorizada de sólo ver lo que caería sobre ella.

Su padre que en todo momento había observado con detenimiento todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, se paralizo al ver como la pila de escombros sepultaban a su pequeña.

"¡TOMOYO!"- gritó el aterrorizado hombre, oprimió un botón a su lado desactivando todos los mecanismos y corrió hacia los escombros, desenterrando a su hija, lastimando sus manos y esperando a que aún estuviera con vida. Gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos llenos de desesperación, que de inmediato observaron como una pequeña y sucia mano salía de entre los escombros, el hombre quitó con mayor rapidez los escombros hasta encontrar a su pequeña niña, sucia y lastimada, casi sin vida. La abrazó a su cuerpo y lloró con amargura, se apresuró a salir del cuarto con ella en brazos, cruzó la mansión hasta llegar a la sala de urgencias que se encontraba en la misma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió sus calculadores ojos, apretó un botón de su cinturón (_así es… tipo Batman_), dejando salir una largísimo cuerda de metal con una garra al final, lográndose sujetar del filo de la cornisa con gran precisión a pocos pies del piso. Giró su cuerpo hacia el piso y entonces escuchó el sonido de unos animados aplausos, atrayendo su atención hacia el dueño del sonido.

"¿Puedo saber que diablos haces aquí?"- preguntó con evidente molestia la amatista mientras presionaba de nuevo el botón de su cinturón y la garra regresaba- "¿No se supone que deberías de estar ensayando para no poner en ridículo la reputación de la compañía durante el Vals?"- preguntó casi mordiendo.

"¿Qué?"- contestó atrevida- "Acaso a la joven Violeta le molesta que la vean entrenar?"

"Te hice una pregunta, muñeca"- puntualizó irritada.

"Pues no encuentro a mi querido Dan por ningún lado"

"Y por eso viniste a la habitación de obstáculos para buscarlo¿no?"- la miró con frialdad- "Aún a sabiendas que estaba yo en él"

"Bueno, mi querida 'amiga', el suele estar mucho contigo o con Iris"- comentó mordaz.

"Y eso ¿te molesta? Es que, acaso son tan grandes tus celos que no te permiten ver la relación jefe-empleado tan estrecha que tenemos"- comentó con un dejo de burla en su voz; la castaña se acercó a la morena y le apuntó con el dedo.

"No te atrevas a burlarte de mí Violeta"- advirtió.

"Ah no, Rose. Más te vale, que te vayas con cuidado. Tú no deberías de amenazar a nadie y mucho menos, a mí"- sonrió con malicia- "Sabes bien que no me interesa acabar con tu vida, aunque es un trofeo sumamente tentador"- rió de manera siniestra.

Rose se limitó a verla con enojo mientras salía de la habitación hecha un volcán, azotando la puerta tras ella. Tomoyo puso una mano en su cintura, haciendo una mueca de desdén al tiempo que negaba suavemente. Entonces escuchó como un cilindro de metal caía de su lugar y chocaba estrepitosamente con el suelo. Lo miró con interés por un segundo y después suspiró.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Papá"- musitó la pequeña, el hombre la miró con gentileza despedida de sus exhaustos ojos- "Quiero seguir entrenando"- los ojos del plomizo, abiertos de asombros, pestañearon un par de veces, aun sin poder concebir lo que su hija decía.

"No"- susurró su padre- "No seguirás entrenando Tomoyo, no lo harás"- comentó con voz quebrada.

"¿Por qué? Estás… ¿estás decepcionado de mí¿Te he defraudado?"- sus bellos ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas y el hombre se limitó a abrazarla.

"No nena, no lo has hecho. Pero me has demostrado que hay cosas por las cuales no debo de seguir con este trabajo. Casi te pierdo"- dijo con amargura, un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de su pequeña hija quien al escuchar sollozar a su padre se abrazó a él y lloró con ímpetu- "Tú eres lo más importante para mí y no quiero que nada te pase"

"Papá"- quebró en llanto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba por el pasillo con tranquilidad aparente, con una toalla sobre sus hombros y una maleta en una de sus manos. Respirando ahora más calmada mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua ligeramente helada de su bote. Suspiró al ver una puerta rojiza, se adentró a la habitación, cerrándola con seguro y alarma, y en una gaveta dejó su mochila. Desvistiéndose con calma y después introduciéndose a la bañera, dejando que el agua cayera sobre su cansado cuerpo para después desmoronarse sobre sus rodillas y sollozar inconsolable, tapando sus ojos, dejando que su mojado cabello cubriese todo su cuerpo.

"Papá"- musitó- "Te extraño papá"- gimió- "¡Perdóname por lo que hice!"- jadeó con fuerza- "Perdón decía lastimada… Papá"- sollozó de nuevo, haciéndose un ovillo sobre el suelo, dejando que sus lágrimas se mezclasen con el agua que caía como cascada.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"¡PAPÁ!"- se escuchó el grito emocionado de cierta jovencita dueña de unos alegres ojos verdes- "¡Creímos que llegarías hasta el próximo fin de semana!"- exclamó efusiva la castañita mientras lo abrazaba con ahínco.

"Ya déjalo en paz mounstro ó nos dejarás sin padre"- comentó sarcástico el trigueño.

"Hermano"- reclamó con su cara hecha una pelota. Provocando la risa del mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto.

"¿Qué tal el viaje?"- preguntó con un sonrisa.

"Bastante bien, aunque lamento decirles que me iré de nuevo la próxima semana"- dijo con una gota en su cabeza.

"¡No importa mientras estés con nosotros el tiempo libre que te quede!"- exclamó la hija de Fujitaka y Nadeshiko. Quien sonrió ampliamente hacia su linda hija, tenía una familia que para él era simplemente, perfecta.

"¿Y su madre?"- preguntó extrañado al no verla con ellos.

"En un momento sube, estuvo casi todo el día ordenando la biblioteca."- el profesor sonrió- "Al parecer, no le gustó la idea de que seleccionaras libros para tirarlos"- una gota rodó por la cabeza del arqueólogo.

Su amada Nadeshiko, siempre preocupándose y ocupándose por todo; no había para él mujer más perfecta. La madre de sus dos hermosos hijos, su amante, su amiga; la única capaz de comprenderlo y amarlo sin juzgarlo, sin importarle su pasado. Por que Fujitaka Kinomoto tenía un oscuro pasado, el cual había compartido con Nadeshiko antes de casarse con ella y aún así, ella le amó y decidió casarse con él.

"_Sólo Dios sabe que sin ella mi vida sería un completo martirio"- _sonrió_- "Sin ella y sin nuestros hijos, creo que jamás hubiera sido capaz de abandonar aquella parte de mi vida_"- sus dulces pensamientos fueron observados a través de aquellos dos espejos del alma que se llenaron de calidez y amor por su familia.

"Fujitaka Kinomoto"- escuchó a su espalda al momento en que sentía un par de pequeñas y cálidas manos taparle los ojos.

"Nadeshiko"- susurró.

"Me alegro tanto que hayas vuelto"- respondió ante el llamado de su marido al momento de bajar sus brazos y abrazarle por la cintura con sumo cariño. Fujitaka tomó sus manos y las besó. Su rostro mostraba una dulce sonrisa al girarse hacia ella, alzó el rostro de su joven mujer por el mentón y se empinó para besar sus bellos labios rosados con dulzura.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sus labios se contorsionaron en una mueca amarga, sus ojos azules destellaban con algo de ira e impotencia ante la situación a la cual era puesto, sus ceño bien fruncido, su respiración entrecortada, sus puños apretándose hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Miró primero a su joven hija y después a sus otros dos hijos.

"Padre"- musitó la caramelo.

"Kumiko, no irás a ese baile"- sentenció su padre.

"¡Pero… de no ir, sabes bien que se verá sospechoso e inquietante. Tu padre sabes mejor que nadie, que no podemos hacer eso!"- reclamó la menor de los Himeki.

"No me interesa. No puedes ir con esa basura de Tsukishiro y menos cuando le tenemos pisándonos los talones"- reclamó- "No me arriesgaré a que te use como señuelo o peor!"- puntualizó con la frialdad que le caracterizaba al padre de los hermanos Himeki.

"Padre, sabe que siempre he estado de acuerdo con usted. Pero en este caso, Kumiko tiene razón. No podemos levantar sospecha, sería como aceptar que tenemos miedo o peor aún! Que sabemos quien es el Asesino Sin Alma!"- afirmó el mayor de los hermanos Himeki.

"Taro"- musitó su hermana.

"Me aseguraré que Kumiko no sea molestada por nadie más"

"Nos aseguraremos los dos"- asintió el hermano de en medio- "No permitiremos que el oficial trate de llevarse a Kumiko de nuestra vista"- sentenció el ojiazul.

"Saben bien que me niego a que Kumiko vaya. No tiene por que ir, ni siquiera…"- en ese momento el reflejo de quien en vida fue Asumi Himeki.

"Pero padre, si el oficial Tsukishiro ni siquiera sabe que soy hija suya. ¿Cómo podría hacerme algo el oficial?"- Kumiko tenía un punto y aunque a su padre no le gustara reconocerlo, tenía razón.

"NO IRÁS Y FIN DE LA DISCUSIÓN"- puntualizó.

"No creo que sea buena idea"- se escuchó a espaldas de los presentes en esa habitación, haciéndoles voltear a los tres.

Dejándoles ver a un hombre de espeso cabello canoso y cejas bastante pobladas.- "Tu hija tiene razón, Kei"- dijo el hombre en trajo mirando con desdén al jefe de las empresas Himeki.

"Seiki¿qué haces aquí¿Desde hace cuanto que has estado escuchando la conversación privada"- enfatizó- "que tenía con mis hijos?"- preguntó irritado Kei.

"Vamos, Kei. No te enojes. Sabes que tus hijos tienen razón y mucho más tu hija. Si que se parece a su madre, mucho más que en lo físico."- miró a la joven con cierto brillo en sus ojos el cual no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de sus hijos quienes de inmediato dieron un paso frente a su pequeña hermana, en pos de protegerla. El hombre rió- "Calma, niños. No estoy interesado en su pequeña hermana."- sonrió con malicia- "Vine a ver a su padre, para hablar de negocios y por lo visto, también del permiso que deberá ser concedido a la joven Kumiko."

Ambos hombres se miraron con frialdad, turquesas contra aceitunas. El magnate de negocios, Kei Himeki se enderezó y asintió con calma.

"Retírense"- ordenó. Sus hijos no movieron un músculo.- "Taro, Kazuo, Kumiko. Váyanse"- espetó.

Los hermanos Himeki se vieron desconfiados y al hombre frente a ellos pero decidieron que era mejor irse. La pequeña Himeki, sólo caminó con el rostro inclinado hacia el piso, sintiendo la terrible mirada de aquel hombre que le llenaba de escalofríos.

No era la primera vez que le veía, pero nunca le había agradado. Siempre le fue desagradable y hasta cierto punto, vulgar. Había algo en ese hombre que le provocaba una terrible desconfianza, y sabía que su intuición jamás le fallaba. Pero por alguna razón, siempre se mantuvo alerta. Sus sospechas jamás fueron reveladas ante su padre o sus hermanos, más por rechazo que por miedo. Algún día se los diría, pero aún no llegaba, sólo esperaba poder decírselos antes de que algo sumamente malo pasara…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

¡Si que algo sumamente malo había ocurrido, pues no habían pasado ni cinco segundos y ya había perdido a su modelo estrella ¿Es que acaso no podía haber evitado caer en su pequeña treta ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerle caso?

La morena se quejó mentalmente y continuó caminando con paso rápido conforme miraba por las ventanas de los negocios y entre los callejones, así como por toda la calle, buscando al guapo joven de la gorra roja que ¡ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de interrogar!

"¡Diablos!"- se quejó la prima del agente Li- "'¿Cómo fui tan descuidada?"- se reprochó- "¿Ahora en dónde lo encontraré?"

Miró hacia un lado y otro de la calle, en busca del chico de ojos dorados. Por que tenía unos asombrosos ojos dorados, jamás los había visto antes, bueno, al menos nunca como los de ese chico. Siguió caminando, fijando su mirada en todos y cada uno de las personas que pasaban cerca y como si sus plegarias hubiesen sido escuchadas, lo vio. Ahí, frente a la entrada de un baazar, con las manos en los bolsillos traseros y el rostro de ladeado levemente. Meilin sonrió al verlo, era su oportunidad, por lo que comenzó a caminar con mayor rapidez, pero de súbito se detuvo. Y sonrió aún más. ¿Podía ser tan buena su suerte? En un solo día, había encontrado, no sólo uno, sino a dos perfectos bombones- pues en ese instante, había salido un chico de cabellos completamente negros, tez de porcelana y asombrosos ojos índigos, imposible que fuera de Japón- por lo que caminó con mayor rapidez hacia ellos. Y cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de ellos, hizo algo de lo que después se arrepintió -gritó- pues en seguida los chicos la miraron espantados y corrieron a todo lo que daban sus piernas, fuera del alcance de Meilin.

"HEY! NO SE VAYAN! POR FAVOR!"- siguió gritando hasta alcanzarlos, pues los chicos tuvieron que detenerse en la esquina al ver el pasar de los autos. Esa era su oportunidad, se acercó a ellos, decidida a pedirles su cooperación cuando…

"¿No debería de ir gritando así por la calle, sabe que es no sólo es una falta de respeto sino que también atemorizante?"- se giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar a la dueña de aquella voz, una joven de ojos marrones así como sus largos cabellos y tez apiñonada, bastante guapa.

"¡Oye! Por qué no te…"

"HEY! No le hables así a mi hermana"- grito el joven de ojos dorados. En ese instante, la morena sintió como su mandíbula literalmente caía al piso de la impresión y es que, como imaginar que era su hermana, pues no tenían parecido alguno.

"Nakuru, será mejor que nos vayamos. No creo que a Eriol le guste que andemos afuera por tanto tiempo sin siquiera haberle avisado"- comentó el chico de ojos azules.

"Es verdad"- dijo la joven de recatada vestimenta y peinado- "Si nos disculpas pequeña, pero es hora de que nos vayamos. Con permiso"- dijo dando una pequeña reverencia.

La joven comenzó a caminar de manera suave, casi como si flotara en dirección hacia la otra calle y seguida muy de cerca por los dos jóvenes.

"Esa niña es muy extraña, me dio miedo"- se quejó el de ojos dorados.

"No le hagas caso, Ker."- contestó simplemente el chico de cabellos negros.

"Mmm, si. Tienes razón, aunque no la culpo por arrojarse sobre mí. Realmente soy atractivo."- puntualizó mientras pequeñas estrellitas brillaban alrededor suyo y reía sumamente egocéntrico.

"Eres un idiota"- replicó el albino.

Mientras Meilin observaba como el trío se alejaba de ella y se perdía poco a poco en la distancia. Aspiró con profundidad y entonces, suspiró con pesar.

"Me gustaría fotografiarlos. Los tres son realmente lindos"- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Entonces recordó de súbito algo que le llamó la atención- "Acaso dijo ese chico, Eriol?"- miró intrigada hacia la lejanía- "¿Podría ser el mismo¿El, Eriol Hiragizawa?"- y a pesar de la duda, suspiró. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la estación del tren.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Y justamente, quien era mencionado, se levantó de su gran sillón rojo, el cual contrastaba con la habitación con paredes caobas y la chimenea de piedra que se encontraba encendida en ese justo momento. Se acercó a ella y se recargó con suavidad sobre el borde de la repisa, observando con detenimiento cada una de las fotografías -donde se podía observar a un niño de más o menos 3 años, riendo sobre los hombros de sus padres, una mujer sumamente bella de increíbles ojos grises y cabello castaño, y un hombre bastante atractivo de abundante cabello negro y ojos cafés; en la fotografía siguiente, se veía a un niño de cerca de 11 años, abrazando a su madre y su padre abrazándolos a ambos con un rostro lleno de dicha y felicidad; y en la última podía verse a un joven de cerca de 16 años, con una sonrisa y una expresión misteriosa, que posaba entre sus padres con una toga y un birrete- sobre esta.

"_Ya han pasado tantos años…_"- suspiró con pesar y cerró los ojos, dejándose invadir por los recuerdos.

Aquellos bellos recuerdos de su tierna infancia, que fueron destrozados en su juventud por tres hombres. Aún podía sentir la cólera que le invadió cuando observaba como golpeaban a sus padres hasta morir y la frustración de no poder hacer nada. Aún podía sentir el miedo que le invadió de sólo pensar que podía pasar por eso cuando terminasen con ellos. Aún podía percibir el aroma de la sangre mezclada con agua de lluvia y grava de aquella bodega en la que los habían arrastrado. Aún podía escuchar los gemidos llenos de dolor que lanzaban sus padres y las macabras risas que lanzaban sus agresores.

Sus ojos, ahora abiertos, se mostraron cristalinos. Parpadeó un par de veces y dejó que las lágrimas salieran libremente de sus increíbles ojos azul grisáceo. Apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y recargó su cabeza sobre su mano. Dejando que su dolor saliera entre suspiros y lágrimas.

Las llamas que bailaban con fervor, se reflejaban en los cristales de sus lentes que ocultaban con su anaranjado color, los ahora enrojecidos ojos de Eriol.

Escuchó el sonido de un suave toque en la puerta, enjugó rastros de las lágrimas y miró hacia la ventana que mostraba los colores del atardecer- "¿Qué sucede?"- dijo sin voltear a quien había entrado.

"Joven Eriol, lo busca la señorita Mizuki"- contestó una voz senil y gentil.

Eriol miró su reflejo en la ventana, después hacia el piso y de nuevo hacia la ventana- "Dígale, que no me encuentro en casa…"- respondió con simpleza.

"Como desee señor"- el hombre dio unos pasos hacia atrás y caminó hacia la puerta entre abierta.

"Espere"- lo llamó Eriol, el mayordomo lo volteó a ver- "Dígale, que no estaré hasta pasado mañana."

"Señor"- lo llamó algo sorprendido.

"Isamu, mañana me tomaré el día libre, avisa a mi secretaria y si Kaho pregunta la razón, tan sólo dile, que tuve que resolver algunos asuntos familiares en el extranjero. Por favor"- el senil hombre lo miró comprensivo y asintió para después cerrar la puerta tras él y dejar a Eriol en sus cavilaciones.

Y es que, por mucho que amara a Kaho, muchas veces sentía que lo asfixiaba. Sí, le había propuesto matrimonio, pero a unas semanas de su boda, se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto. Kaho era una mujer completamente fuera de la pobreza o el sufrimiento. Podría decirse que era una mujer con suerte, nacida en el seno de una familia rica siendo hija única, sus padres siempre le dieron todo y nunca le faltaron. Por lo cual, no conocía la tristeza o impotencia que tenía alguien con necesidad, ni la desesperación de tener que buscar algo mejor para poder sostenerse. Por que el sí, que había tenido que hacerlo.

Quizás, no fue de una familia rica, sino más bien, acomodada. Pero fue muy feliz con sus padres a su lado. Ellos le daban todo el amor que quería y para él, eso era más que suficiente para poder ser sumamente dichoso.

Kaho sabía de muchas cosas, conocía muchos lugares interesantes -inclusive mucho antes que él- pero no le parecía perfecta. Sino, bastante imperfecta, y es que, era posesiva, celosa, asfixiante, a veces parecía un chicle (todo el día pegado a él, literalmente), con una actitud algo resentida en ciertas ocasiones, desesperante en ciertas ocasiones… Dios sabía que la quería, pero a veces deseaba estrujarla hasta matarla por que algunas acciones simplemente lo sacaban de quicio. Y el sacar al siempre calmado, Eriol Hiragizawa de sus cabales era una increíble hazaña, vaya que lo era.

"¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto padre, madre?"- comentó hacia las fotos, mirándolas con nostalgia. Suspiró y se retiró del la biblioteca con calma.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Calma, sí, calma la que ofrecía su hogar. La estancia desierta, al igual que la sala y el comedor. Todo en una aparente calma y tranquilidad. Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y después cerrarse, dejó su gabardina sobre el perchero junto a la puerta, al igual que sus zapatos y comenzó a caminar por el corredor de la casa, retirando los tirantes de su pecho, desfajando su camisa y quitándose el cinturón. Llegó a la cocina, tomó un vaso con agua y se retiró hacia la sala, tratando de relajarse sobre el mullido sillón pardo.

"Sabes Yuki, el tal Li no me cae tan mal"- comentó- "Aunque a Sakura"- bufó- "parece que le cae como si fuera una piedra"- rió pero no recibió respuesta- "A veces los dos parecen un poco infantiles por ciertas actitudes. Pero fuera de eso, hacen un gran equipo aunque no les parezca admitirlo"- siguió hablando sin recibir respuesta- "Sólo falta que terminen juntos"- rió.

Entonces desvió su mirada hacia el retrato colgado en la pared frente a él, apreciando la fotografía a blanco y negro que exhibía. Un joven de ojos claros con lentes redondos y cabellos cenizos al parecer. En el borde inferior del retrato se encontraba un moño negro, lo que le hizo recordar hace 3 años. Cuando el no regresó. Cuando se enteró de la peor noticia de toda su vida. Su hermano menor, el chico más alegre y optimista del mundo, había sido asesinado. Y no por cualquier asesino, sino por el temido Asesino Sin Alma. Sus padres al enterarse, se sintieron morir, pero sabían que debían de apoyarse en esos instantes tan difíciles por los que pasaban. Para ellos fue un golpe terrible, pero para él, quien prácticamente lo vio crecer, lo cuidó desde bebé además de sus padres, le ayudó con todo lo que podía - pues él, Yue, era capaz de dar su propia vida por la de su pequeño hermano- fue devastador. Por que sí, el hubiera dado su propia vida, hasta su propia alma por que fuera él, quien estuviera en ese ataúd blanco con un ramo de flor de cerezo y naranjo, y no su pequeño hermano. Su pequeño niño, su Yuki -como el tiernamente le decía.

"Qué diferente serían las cosas si aún estuvieras aquí, hermanito"- sonrió con tristeza y suspiró- "Pero supongo que ahora, tu eres el que debes de estar cuidándome."- suspiró de nuevo.

Se levantó del sillón, caminó hacia su habitación, se desvistió y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Cerró los ojos y a su mente llegaron varios recuerdos de su niñez, cuando por primera vez vio al pequeño Yukito Tsukishiro, quien abría desmesuradamente sus increíbles ojos ámbares y sonreía de sólo verlo. Sin darse cuenta en que momento, el cansancio invadió su exhausto cuerpo y se dejó caer en un profundo sueño, donde sin quererlo, apareció cierta joven de asombrosos ojos verdes azulados y cabellos caramelo que le sonreía con dulzura. Haciéndole sonreír con sinceridad, por primera vez, en tres años.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

¿Sonreír¿Él¿Li Syaoran¿El Mejor Agente del Mundo?

¡Sí claro!

Es decir¿cómo quieren que sonría cuando hay un psicópata suelto por el mundo?

¿Acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco?

"Vamos Li, hay que salir bien en las fotos, por que de lo contrario, el juez querrá que des cien vueltas a la ciudad y créeme que después de eso, no querrás volver a ver la ciudad"- comentó Yamazaki.

"¿En serio?"- preguntó dudoso el agente. ¿Realmente podía ser tan cruel Yue? Ese castigo se le hacia absurdo- "Pero, tardaría días en dar las cien vueltas"- replicó el chino.

Takashi asintió- "Pero el te dará algunas provisiones para poder hacerlo pues no podrás detenerte a descansar, ni siquiera podrás llegar a tu casa, ya que te instalará un rastreador para poder vigilarte constantemente"- dijo muy convincente el plomizo- "Además, el sabe cuanto tiempo tardarás en dar una vuelta, y sabe precisamente en que punto de la ciudad deberás de estar a cierta hora. Por lo que si no te llega a ver en ese lugar, te sancionará con 20 vueltas más!"- puntualizó con preocupación.

"Vaya! Si que Yue es sumamente exigente"- se sorprendió el agente Li. Takashi sólo asintió.

"Así que Li, tu decides. Puedes darle mil vueltas a la ciudad ó sonreír para la cámara y así evitar tan tremendo castigo"- trató de convencer.

"De acuerdo, pero…"- el oficial lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

"Pero?"- preguntó con seriedad.

"Pero, no se la enseñarás a nadie¿verdad?"- preguntó algo dudoso.

"Para nada"- aseguró Yamasaki- "De eso puedes estar seguro"- dijo con un semblante frío.

El chino asintió y después, suspiró con desánimo, sabiendo que tendría que hacer lo que menos le gustaba hacer. Sonreír.

Y fue ese instante, en el que deseó fuertemente, desaparecer. Pues con tan sólo, ese mínimo gesto, todas las mujeres de la jefatura, quedaron embelezadas, suspirando y lanzando comentarios sobre lo bien que se veía sonriendo, así como lo guapo que sería -sí, aún más- si esa sonrisa ocupara permanentemente su rostro.

"Muchas gracias, Li"- dijo con una sonrisa el oficial.

Li se limitó a tomar su gabardina y se alejó de ahí mientras se la ponía. Tenía cara de pocos amigos y a decir verdad, no tenía razón para sonreír. Pues no sólo el Asesino Sin Alma representaba un reto, sino que además, era un reto que se mofaba de él! Y eso, simplemente, no lo podía permitir.

Pero además del Asesino Sin Alma, tenía una segunda preocupación, y quizás mucho más fuerte que la del dichoso psicópata. Y esa preocupación tenía nombre y según él, no le quedaba en lo más mínimo a la dueña, quien era una mujer testaruda, torpe, distraída, insoportable, egocéntrica, payasa, caprichosa, intolerante, todo un dolor de cabeza, el cual le hacía rabiar y que por si fuera poco, tendría que bailar con ella en el Baile Anual que organizaba el presidente todos los años! Así es, hablamos de Sakura Kinomoto.

No había manera de que una mocosa bailara y se viera bien antes del baile, era pedir a Kami por un milagro. ¡Y vaya milagro! Es decir, ella en nada, absolutamente en nada, se parecía a su madre. Y es que, Syaoran Li conocía a la madre de aquella pequeña terca. Una mujer de belleza sin igual, con los ojos verdes más hermosos que haya visto en su vida y la sonrisa más tranquilizadora y encantadora que alguien pudiera tener. La señora Nadeshiko Kinomoto era sin más, la mujer perfecta para cualquier hombre.

"_Que suertudo es el señor Kinomoto_"- suspiró. Recordó esos hermosos verdes por un segundo y a su mente llegó la detective Kinomoto- "_Pero si la comparamos con la hija… No, simplemente no hay punto de comparación ¡Es como querer comparar a un ángel con un engendro del mal!_"- se quejó mentalmente.

Subió a su coche y emprendió el camino a casa- "_Un engendro del mal_"-pensó con cierta nostalgia.

FLASHBACK

"Qué malo eres Syaoran!"- se quejaba un pequeña Meilin al ver como Syaoran se alejaba cada vez más y más rápido de ella.

"Apurate!"- le gritó- "Antes de que nos vean mis papás!"- pidió a gritos pues la distancia entre ambos era bastante.

Siguió corriendo, mientras volteaba hacia atrás, mirando como Meilin corría para alcanzarlo pero observó como de súbito se detuvo la niña.

"¡SYAORAN!"- fue lo único que escuchó antes de chocar contra alguien.

"Ouch!"- perdone. Se disculpó sin siquiera ver a la persona.

"No hay problema"- contestó una burlona voz varonil.

Al escuchar esa voz sus ojos se abrieron como platos, miró hacia arriba y ahí encontró al autor de sus días. Su padre.

"P-padre"- balbuceó.

"¿Qué pretendías hacer Syaoran?"- preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

"Pues, yo…"

"Me gustaría saber por qué le dijiste a tu hermana Shei-Fa, engendro del mal"- comentó con cierta picardía en su voz.

"Syaoran Li! Hien Li!"- se escuchó a la distancia, provocando un escalofrío en ambos hombres.

Ahora si que estaba en problemas. Tal vez su padre lo tomara a juego y se divirtiera con él, inclusive le ayudase con sus travesuras; pero cuando se trataba de su madre… pues prefería estar, de ser posible, en otra parte del mundo, ya que la furia de Ieran Li, era peor que nada.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sonrió con burla y melancolía- "¿Cómo estarán?"- se preguntó antes de dar vuelta en la esquina, avanzar unas cuantas cuadras más y llegar a su departamento- "Tal vez, debería llamarles, sólo para preguntar por ellos… Después de todo, no es malo extrañar a tu familia."- pensó animado.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Una llamada, eso fue todo lo que recibió esa tarde.

Las indicaciones dadas como de costumbre en aquella oficina.

Las víctimas, presentadas por medio de un cañón láser, en la pared de la oficina.

Su trabajo de aquella noche, igual que muchas otras, a excepción de que esa vez tendría que llevar un anillo de oro de la víctima, de ser posible, aún con el dedo.

La recompensa, cerca de medio millón de dólares. Poco, pero no importaba, pues ese día, las ganas de matar eran pocas.

Al encontrar a la víctima detrás del escritorio, este ya la esperaba. Se miraron con reto, ella sonrió y simplemente disparó a la frente del hombre antes que este pudiera oprimir el botón en su escritorio, lo marcó, cortó el regordete dedo índice de su mano izquierda y salió de ese departamento sin ser notada.

Una vez sobre la acera, miró hacia arriba y sonrió con malicia, pues debajo de ese departamento, vivía nada menos que el Agente Especial, Li Syaoran.

* * *

_POR FIN! QUE ALEGRÍA! POR FIN HE ACTUALIZADO!_

_T-T Lloro de felicidad!_

_Y de verdad perdonen por el retraso, se que no tengo perdón de nadie, pero con esto de la universidad y el trabajo y el periódico me ha sido prácticamente imposible concentrarme en cualquiera de las historias, las llevo por pedazos y me remuerde la conciencia el no saber cuando podré actualizar..._

_En fin, muchísimas gracias a Shami, Gabyhyatt y Antotis por sus bellos reviews que me dan ánimos para seguir. Así también, agradezco a todos los que toman de su valioso tiempo para leer mi historia._

_Qué les pareció este capítulo? Ya estamos viendo las relaciones con sus padres, algunas tristesas que pasaron, algunos remordimientos, algunos problemitas por ahí... Pero ya vamos descubriendo la madera de los que estan hechos los personajes._

_Espero no haberles decepcionado con este capítulo... T-T_

_Pues cuídense mucho ytratare de actualizar pronto (sí se que lo he dicho muchas veces, pero es un propósito que quiero realizar)_

_Matta Ne!_

_Lebel27  
_


	9. Capítulo 3 Frialdad y Pasión

**Capítulo 3. _Frialdad y Pasión_**

La llamada de hace tan sólo unos minutos, bastó para que el final de su día fuera horrible, de un día que parecía casi perfecto pues no había visto a cierto engendro del infierno en todo el día y ahora ¡esto!

Pues no sólo el Asesino Sin Alma había matado a alguien, sino que lo había hecho en el departamento de arriba y lo peor, es que ¡Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta!

Mientras el veía la escena del crimen, sus nervios se ponían mucho más tensos, su rostro mostraba ira y la irritación era su voz. Cualquiera tendría miedo de llevarle la contraria, hablarle o tan siquiera de mirarlo, porque parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría.

¡Y vaya que estalló!

"¡¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta?!"- le reclamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Giró su cuerpo y cabeza hacia su interlocutora, despidiendo rayos en su mirada. ¡Estaba ahí¡Esa mocosa¡Y se atrevía a reclamarle!

"¡Qué estas sordo¡¿No entiendo como es posible que al mejor agente del mundo pudo habérsele escapado el asesino más despiadado del mundo?!"- dijo con cierta burla la esmeralda.

"Kinomoto"-arrastró sus palabras y es que no estaba de humor para nada, mucho menos para sus comentarios.

"¡Es decir, eres Li Syaoran, un temido y odiado detective por muchos¿como pudo evadirte?!"- decía haciendo más profunda la llaga en el orgullo del agente Li.

"¡KINOMOTO¡MOCOSA INGENUA!"- rugió- "TÚ! NI AUNQUE LO HUBIESES TENIDO ENFRENTE HUBIERAS PODIDO DETENERLO! ERES TAN INCOMPETENTE E INEPTA QUE CON SÓLO HACERTE _BU!_ HUBIERAS SALIDO DESPAVORIDA DE LA HABITACIÓN! ASÍ QUE SI TENEMOS QUE JUZGAR LAS HABILIDADES DEL OTRO, PRIMERO JUZGAS LAS TUYAS Y DESPUÉS ME DICES TODO LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO POR LO MIENTRAS CIERRA ESA ESTÚPIDA ABERTURA QUE TIENES POR BOCA!"- espetó.

Sakura abrió y cerró la boca continuamente, queriendo darle un contraataque pero su cerebro nada más no podía formular alguna respuesta y es que, no iba a quedarse callada y dejar que pisara su orgullo. De ninguna manera podía quedarse callada.

"Li!"- le llamó Yue, dando grandes zancadas mientras se dirigía hacia él.

"Que"- espetó un furioso Li.

"Escúchame bien"- lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa- "Sí, el Asesino Sin Alma mató a alguien arriba de tus narices pero no es una excusa para insultar a tu compañera de trabajo ni mucho menos para hablarme así, porque aquí YO soy tu superior y si no te gustan las reglas puedes ir recogiendo tus cosas"- lo miró con firmeza- "Me entendió"

Li se soltó de su agarré y se limitó a seguir viendo la escena del crimen. Se sentía sumamente irritado y además, ese maldito aroma le estaba desesperando.

"Estas bien Sakura?"- preguntó un comprensivo Yue.

"Claro, no te preocupes"- contestó- "_Pedante"_- pensó Kinomoto antes de dirigirse al lado contrario de la habitación.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-_¿Entonces eso te dijo?_- decía una voz al otro lado de la línea.

"Sï! Puedes creerlo?!"- se quejó- "Qué le pasa?!"

_-Ya Sakurita, calma. Es comprensible entender que estuviera así de enojado, después de todo pasó arriba de su departamento no?_

"Sí, pero no era razón para que me gritara eso, Tomoyo"- reclamó.

-_Lo sé, no lo justifica. Pero ¿Cómo te sentirías tú de saber que tuviste al Asesino bajo tus narices y no hiciste nada?_

"…"- suspiró pues sabía que Tomoyo tenía razón- _Bueno, como sea, sería bueno que saliéramos, hace mucho que no lo hacemos_.

"Tienes razón"- respondió Tomoyo- "Entonces nos vemos mañana"

-_Sí, hasta mañana Tomoyo_- ambas colgaron.

Una sonrisa llena de burla y satisfacción apareció en el níveo rostro de quien hacia tan terribles asesinatos. Caminó hacia el balcón y desde ahí observó el atardecer- "_Con que, no te gusto mi sorpresa, eh?_"- rió- "_Entonces buscaremos una que sí le guste_"- sus ojos lucieron un destello de malicia, mientras una increíble frialdad y cruel podía apreciarse en ellos. Cualquiera que la viese, temería por su vida.

Un clásico sonido de máquina le hizo voltear a la pantalla holográfica de su PC, recordando que desde hacía unos momentos estaba conectada.

-**Hola Violeta**- leyó en la pantalla.

-Hola Clow- escribió.

-**Que haces?**- preguntaron.

-Nada en realidad, acabo de llamar a mi prima- contestó- Y tú?

-**Ya veo. Yo… ando descansando**-

-Del trabajo?

-**No precisamente.**

-Entonces?

-**De mi prometida.**

-Aaaah- las facciones de Tomoyo se endurecieron de inmediato- Y eso porque?

-**Porque, ya no la soporto**- Tomoyo enarcó una ceja- **Es decir, no es que no la quiera. Sólo que a veces es demasiado…**

-Celosa?

-**Aparte, podríamos llamarle un chicle.**

-Y eso te molesta?

-**Pues si, a veces. Cuando quiero un rato de soledad y tranquilidad.**

-Y porque no hablas con ella?

-**Lo haría, pero ya… bueno es que…**

-Clow- escribió, la frialdad en su rostro era increíble- Que sucede? Acaso temes que te haga una escena?

-**En realidad no, siempre las hace. Es muy caprichosa.**

-Entonces?

-**Es que, siento que en el momento en que le diga eso, vamos a empezar a discutir y quizás termine mandándome al diablo! Con boda y demás ya organizado.**

-Y eso te importa mucho? Te preocupa?

-**Si bastante… Bueno un poco… Quizás… La verdad no **- sus dedos escribieron con rapidez apenas captando lo que había escrito- Yo… Violeta, crees que soy malo?

-**No**- leyó bastante sorprendido- **Simplemente creo que eres muy pasional y que posiblemente ya te diste cuenta de que ella no es la mujer indicada para ti.**

-Pero? Como puede pasarme algo así a estas alturas de la vida?

-**Oye, la vida es una rueda de la fortuna, unas veces estás arriba y otras abajo. Pero también, es como un pasillo lleno de puertas que esperan a ser abiertas, detrás de cada una hay una sorpresa.**

-Sí, pero a veces estas sorpresas caen cuando menos te las imaginas.

-**Por eso son sorpresas, Clow.**- "_Tienes toda la razón, mi querida Violeta_"- **Clow, tengo que irme pero nos vemos después.**

-Así es, nos vemos después Violeta- miró su imagen, la cual mostraba unos hermosos ojos amatistas- Oye y esos ojos?

-**Son míos**.

-Vaya, no pensé que alguien más pudiera tener ese color de ojos. Sólo los he visto en una persona y su dueña es una joven muy bella. Los tuyos también muy bellos, me pregunto si la dueña será igual.

-**Buenas noches Clow**.- el joven níveo sonrió.

-Buenas noches Violeta- escribió y después vio la etiqueta que decía "No Conectado"- "_Me pregunto como será Violeta?_"

El joven de alias Clow, se metió al baño, abrió las llaves del agua y se observó con atención al espejo, antes de que su imagen fuera cubierta por el vaho. Limpió el espejo con una mano y sonrió, su albino rostro se veía más relajado, aunque sus ojos se mostraban un poco irritados, se pasó una mano por el negro azulado cabello y suspiró. Esa chica lo ponía de buen humor, pero sabía que era una perfecta extraña, al igual que para ella, él. Se quitó sus gafas también empañadas y comenzó a desvestirse.

"_Ojalá Kaho no vaya mañana a ensayar, no tengo ni tantitas ganas de verla_"- se metió a la regadera, dejando que el agua mojara su cabello y recorriera su albino y bien trabajado cuerpo, relajándolo- "_Me pregunto que pasaría si … Claro, como si fuera posible eso_"- se mofó de sí mismo- "_Una mujer real es lo mejor y más sano, además… La señorita Daidouji no parece un mal prospecto_"- la imaginó tomándolo del brazo, besando sus dulces labios rosados, saboreándola hasta el cansancio. Entonces rió- "Eriol tienes una imaginación sumamente infantil en ocasiones, que culpa tiene la joven Daidouji de que tu relación ya no funcione?"- preguntó en voz alta, haciendo evidente la falta de coherencia en sus pensamientos- "_Aunque, siento que los ojos de Violeta y los de Daidouji… Nah! Que tontería!_"- río ante semejante idea para después terminar de bañarse.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tomó la toalla del pasamanos, secó su rostro limpio de maquillaje y se miró al espejo, suspirando algo aburrida. Siempre que se veía al espejo, observaba lo mismo, los mismos ojos, la misma nariz, el mismo cabello… el mismo rostro. Deseando ser alguien más algunas veces, pero al mismo tiempo, aceptándose. Muy contradictorio.

Salió del cuarto de baño, caminó por su habitación hasta el teléfono, apretó el botón para revisar los mensajes y se acomodó en una silla mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

-_Usted tiene, seis mensajes nuevos_- dijo la robótica voz- _Primer mensaje, doce-treinta-pm… Meilin, habla Saiko, oye necesito las fotos para mañana a medio día, espero que ya las tengas_.- terminó la voz de una mujer madura- _Segundo mensaje, tres-quince-pm… Meilin, habla Douglas, oye… no creo que nos podamos ver este fin, perdona, surgió un imprevisto y me necesitan. Lo entiendes¿verdad? Bueno háblame_- terminó esta vez la voz seca de un hombre

"¿_Por qué no me sorprende?_"- entornó los ojos con una mueca de fastidio.

- _Tercer mensaje, cinco-cincuenta-pm…_- se escuchó que tamborileaban cerca del teléfono y después colgaban. Meilin vio por el reflejo del espejo un tanto preocupada al teléfono, hacía algunos días que recibía esa clase de llamadas y la verdad era que le comenzaban a poner los pelos de punta- _Cuarto mensaje, seis y cinco-pm… Hey mocosa¿en donde andas? Recuerda que no puedo tener más de un caso a la vez… Bueno en realidad si puedo_- comentó con cierto tono orgulloso la voz de Syaoran, Meilin rió- _¿Tienes tiempo? Necesito hablar contigo, es sobre mi madre… Bueno, háblame, cuídate mucho, bye_- se escuchó el corte de llamada- _Quinto mensaje, seis-diecinueve-pm… Meilin¿ya tienes las fotos? Yo… estoy muy ansioso por verlas_- se escuchó vacilante- _también a ti… eh, bueno. Adiós_- se apresuró a despedirse y Meilin sólo sonrió, Akeru podía ser un poco más joven que ella, pero le gustaba bastante, quizás sería bueno darle una oportunidad- _Sexto mensaje, siete-dos-pm… Señorita Li, habla el Director de Static Beuaty, Ronald Vanderfield. Me complace decirle que ha sido seleccionada para cubrir el evento del próximo fin de semana_- dijo la fecha- _Y de cumplir con calidad y eficacia este proyecto, me veré en la reconfortante acción de aceptarla en la revista por tiempo completo. Por favor comuníquese con mi secretaria para confirmar su asistencia y brindarle su boleto…_- terminó la suave voz del hombre, los ojos impresionados de Meilin brillaron con intensidad- _Esos fueron todos sus mensajes._

Se miró al espejo con una radiante sonrisa y comenzó a gritar como loca- "¡SI¡LO HE CONSEGUIDO¡SI!"- gritaba eufórica- "¡POR FIN!" - gritó a todo pulmón mientras brincaba por toda la habitación cual rayito de sol., la felicidad simplemente no cabía en su ser.

Entonces se escuchó el sonido del teléfono, siguió saltando la prima de Syaoran, volvió a sonar, pero la pelinegra hizo caso omiso de él, seguro que quien la buscase le dejaría un mensaje, entonces se escuchó el tamborileo cerca del teléfono y pronto una voz siseante llenó sus oídos- _Se en donde encontrarte, no te escondas preciosa y por cierto, ten cuidado._- se cortó la llamada. Su buen humor se esfumó de inmediato y un terrible miedo la invadió, esa voz, no podía ser, pero no podía equivocarse, le parecía imposible, aunque así era. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y después se limitó a salir corriendo de su habitación, tomar las llaves de su motoneta y salir como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el garage y de ahí directamente a casa de su primo. No podía quedarse más tiempo en su casa, estaba más que segura que la encontraría, ya lo había hecho una vez y no le había costado trabajo. Ahora tampoco sería la excepción, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Negó fervientemente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por el pánico contenido.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Se miró en el espejo, observando cada detalle meticulosamente. Sus ojos denotaban tristeza, su boca ya no era más que una línea recta, en su rostro se dibuja la inexpresión completa. Miró a un lado con su taciturnidad y miró la foto de una pareja que se abrazaba con cariño y alegría, mucha felicidad podía verse inclusive sentirse.

Una felicidad de la cual estaba más que segura, jamás volvería a sentir y es que esa noche le habían arrebatado todo lo que amaba, todo lo que solía ser su vida, se lo habían quitado sin compasión por un par de ojos violetas.

Sus ojos pestañearon en ese instante, dejando caer un par de lágrimas sobre su mesa, sollozó y de inmediato se lanzó a llorar entre sus brazos sobre la mesa. Aún a pesar de tanto tiempo podía aspirar el olor a sangre mezclada con lluvia, aún a pesar de la lejanía con ese recuerdo podía sentir el terror y el pánico que la llenaban en ese instante. Aún a pesar de haber pasado hacía apenas tres de años, podía escuchar la voz de su amado que le gritaba para que corriera, podía escuchar la voz burlona de quien fuera dueño de ese par de fríos y crueles ojos amatistas, podía escuchar los disparos que hacían eco esa tormentosa noche, podía escuchar tan vívidamente el desgarrador grito de su novio haciéndola voltear y encontrarse con que Yukito se desangraba rápidamente, haciéndola gritar de espanto y dolor. Después de eso todo se había nublado, apenas tenía vagos recuerdos de las siguientes semanas, hasta que un día por fin reaccionó. Habían pasado 3 meses de aquella noche, 3 largos meses de su muerte, 3 largos meses de lo que parecía haber sido un sueño. Pues si bien le habían dicho que aunque su cuerpo reacción, su mente estaba ausente por lo que debía permanecer en el hospital hasta que reaccionara.

A partir de ese día su vida nunca más fue igual, ya sentía las mismas ganas de vivir ni de experimentar la vida, ni siquiera le interesaba seguir viviendo, sólo quería estar con él, de nuevo a su lado. Amándose.

Pero no podría, ya no podría y es que, a pesar de todos los intentos que hizo, Eriol jamás quiso arriesgarse a que se hiciera daño de alguna manera por lo que la mantenía en constante vigilancia, por lo que siempre se quedó en frustrados intentos de acabar con su vida.

"Hermana"- le llamó una suave voz juvenil, despertándola de sus recuerdos- "Nakuru…"- la nombrada giró su rostro a verlo, mostrando sus bellos ojos marrones bastante irritados de tanto llorar. El joven de ojos índigos al mirarla se entristeció, se acercó a ella y de inmediato la cubrió en un cálido abrazo, Nakuru al sentir esa calidez se aferró a su pequeño hermano con temor y gratitud.

El pelinegro miró a un lado y observó la foto que Nakuru había visto poco antes de comenzar a llorar. Suspiró. La entendía, había sido horrible cuando sus padres habían muerto. Debía ser horrible que te quiten lo último que te queda.

Extrañaba a la chica de la foto, siempre alegre, divertida, extrovertida, un poco alocada y a veces con una actitud aniñada. Esa chica con la que solía ponerse a pelear por un estúpido sobrenombre 'Spi', quien iba a pensar que esa chica jamás volvería. La cantante y barman Ruby Moon había desaparecido por completo, no había ni un solo destello de ella. Ni tampoco de la traviesa Nakuru Akisuki.

Ese fue el día en que comprendió por que su hermana, a pesar de hacerse muchas veces la fuerte, lloraba en secreto por sus padres y ese día había decidido que ni Kerberos ni mucho menos él, iban a hacer una carga para ella. Y haría lo que fuera por recuperar la sonrisa en ese rostro que antes era la mera expresión de la vida.

Entonces se escuchó el sonido de dos golpes en la puerta, un joven de ojos dorados se asomó y al verlos sonrió con tristeza- "Ya esta la cena"- dijo con voz mustia- "¿Quieren que le diga a Eriol que Nakuru cenará en su alcoba?"

"No"- apenas respondió su hermana- "Ahora bajo"- respondió con voz queda. Ambos hermanos asintieron y salieron de su habitación- "Spinel"- le llamó y el pelinegro volteó- "Gracias"- el índigo sólo asintió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Kerberos lo miró y este le devolvió la mirada. Entendía bien lo que sucedía, podía ser el más joven pero con un demonio que odiaba no poder hacer nada. Suspiró cansinamente y bajó las escaleras tras su hermano.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sus pies saltaron el último escalón con ánimo y logró escuchar el llamado de dos jóvenes a su espalda.

"¡Kumiko, espéranos!"- grito una joven de ojos verdes.

"Sakura, Tomoyo. Apúrense que se nos va a hacer tarde y van a cerrar la tienda"- gritó con una sonrisa. Sintió el vibrar de su celular y de inmediato contestó- "Moshi, moshi"- la voz que escuchó al otro lado la sorprendió por completo- "Etto, supongo que si"- respondió, sus mejillas se ruborizaron- "Oh. D-de acuerdo"- apenas respondió y colgó. Eso nunca lo hubiera imaginado y menos de él, es decir, es que él era taaaan bueno se veía taaan…

"Kumiko"- le llamó Sakura pasando una mano frente a sus ojos. La pequeña Himeki despertó de sus pensamientos de inmediato algo avergonzada.

"Gomen ne"- respondió con una risita nerviosa.

"¿Quién te hablaba?"- preguntó Tomoyo con un brillito en sus ojos al ver el celular entre sus manos.

"Eh, ah"- escondió de inmediato su celular en su bolsa y rió- "Ehm, que les parece si seguimos viendo"- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las tiendas rápidamente. Dejando a Sakura y Tomoyo con un gran signo de interrogación en sus cabezas.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Se podía escuchar el sonido de los disparos, de cómo cargaban las armas una y otra vez con el fin de obtener balas infinitas y no desperdiciar tiempo, pues cada segundo era valioso. La sala era un campo de batalla donde el más fuerte sobreviviría, podían escucharse los quejidos de algunos al recibir un balazo y después como caían al piso o simplemente, el sonido de un arma que caía de las manos del dueño y poco después verse al dueño, emanando sangre debajo suyo, sobre el piso, algunas veces inerte mientras que otras, estaba desmayado o se hacía el inconsciente con la idea de poder atacar al enemigo de manera sorpresiva, lo que había costado aún un mayor número de vidas.

"¿Qué haremos?"- preguntaba una nerviosa joven de ojos zafiros mientras se escondía tras una mesa volcada.

"Por el momento, sólo podemos contraatacar"- contestó una joven de ojos cafés, a su lado.

"Pero…"

"No te preocupes Iris, verás que saldremos de esta"- contestó un joven rubio a su otro lado, la joven asintió un poco temerosa.

"¡Vamos, no se queden ahí¡Hagan algo!"- reclamó una chica de ojos grisáceos- "Lárguense si quieren, no los necesito. Pero no estorben"- protestó. Su tenacidad era envidiada por muchos y respetada por otros, pero por sobretodo, era el temor que producía tan sólo pronunciar su nombre lo que hacía temblar a cualquiera, pues la Rosa Maldita o Rose como simplemente se hacia conocer, era imponente e intimidante, hasta el punto en que todos hacían lo que ella deseaba. Considerada como una de los mejores asesinos, no así como ladrona pues sus descuidos eran terribles, pero su perseverancia era sólo opacada por Violeta o El Asesino Sin Alma, como también se hacía llamar, pues era no sólo más joven que ella sino que también era la mejor, reconocida por muchos y odiada por otros, entre ellos, ella.

Se levantó y comenzó a disparar con una ametralladora, para después refugiarse rápidamente tras de una columna que tenía incontables marcas de balazos así como uno que otro pedazo desaparecido de la misma.

"Si tan sólo no hubiera accionado la alarma"- suspiró la joven de ojos cafés, Dalia.

"No fue tu culpa"- respondió Iris- "Esta misión supongo que no ha sido lo que esperábamos"- Dalia asintió.

Y es que, desde la llamada, hasta la forma en que pidieron el asesinato, eran sospechosos pues esa no era una misión como cualquiera, tenía muchas cosas que aunque parecían normales, salían de lo usual. Como el hecho de que dieran horas exactas, detalles sumamente minuciosos de ese tipo que muy pocas -por no decir ninguna- personas sabrían acerca del lugar en donde se encontraban. Pero lo más inverosímil de esta operación, no fue el hecho de que el contratista obviara su nombre o que pidiera al menos tres asesinos calificados y al resto del equipo dentro de la mansión, sino que pagaría por cabeza la nada despreciable suma de 7 millones.

Daniel había aceptado a regañadientes -e insistencia imparable de parte de cierta asesina- pero al ver que todos comenzaban a hacerle coro, aceptó. Aún así, insistió en que no se confiasen pues había algo que no encajaba.

Y en efecto así fue, desde que entraron les pareció demasiado fácil, inclusive el hecho de recolectar lo que les habían pedido había resultado simple pero en el instante en que comenzaban a entrar a la sala de fiestas, las luces se apagaron y fue cuando al atravesar el láser de seguridad, los disparos comenzaron y las puertas se cerraron, dejándolos ahí. Desde ese instante, hasta ahora, no habían podido hacer nada, todos se encontraban ahí, todos menos Violeta que por ninguna forma lograban localizarla.

"¿MALDITA PERRA DE VIOLETA, EN DÓNDE DEMONIOS SE ENCUENTRA?"- exclamó la Rosa Maldita con furia, pues simplemente no podía creer que los hubiera abandonado, pero si pensaba en el lema de la compañía -_Jamás darte la vuelta por alguien que se quede atrás pues es presa de la muerte_- era más que claro que lo había hecho.

En eso, el sonido de una lata al choque con el piso inundó los oídos de todos los presentes, deteniéndolos y observando como una pantalla de humo se alzaba y expandía por toda la sala. Entonces se escuchó el caer de varios cuerpos, así como sus dolientes gemidos por un instante. Después de unos segundos los disparos iniciaron de nuevo, pero duraron pocos segundos ya que poco después el silencio reinaba en absoluto silencio y al desparecer de la cortina de humo, en medio, rodeados de sangre, con cuerpos decapitados, desollados y descuartizados alrededor, y con daga en mano, estaban Violeta y Demon. Los asesinos faltantes.

Demon era un hombre considerado como un hielo por su increíble mente fría y calculadora a la hora de terminar con el trabajo. El era sólo después de Violeta y Arsen, el mejor asesino. El era su arma secreta en caso de que fuera una trampa y tuvieran que escapar.

"Chicos, los buscábamos"- dijo Violeta con una sonrisa sarcástica apenas perceptible debido al pasamontañas.

"VIOLETA HIJA DE PUTA"- se acercó Rose con paso decidido- "PUDISTE HABER LLEGADO ANTES Y HUBIÉSEMOS SALIDO DE AQUÍ HACER TIEMPO!"- reclamó.

"Ay Rose¿y así me agradeces que me haya arriesgado por tu operado trasero?"- suspiró haciendo gala de su madera de actriz- "No puedo creerlo"- dijo llevándose una mano a su frente.

Carcajada general. Provocando la furia de la grisácea.

De súbito las puertas volvieron a cerrarse y en la oscuridad, sólo eran visibles un montón de rayos rojos. Emboscada.

"AL SUELO!"- gritaron de inmediato mientras una lluvia de balas se cernía sobre ellos.

Buscando un lugar donde resguardarse de las balas, algunas rozándoles por apenas unos segundos pero quemando sus brazos o piernas al sentirlas, mientras que otras se llegaban a incrustar en alguna parte de su cuerpo, produciéndoles un agudo dolor al sentirlas o sólo como un golpe muy fuerte para después ver como su ropa se empapaba de sangre.

Iris de pronto escuchó un golpe seco a su lado y al voltear, observó con horror a Billy retorciéndose de dolor con las manos firmemente sobre su torso, entre el estómago y el hígado, lanzando gemidos llenos de dolor mientras la sangre comenzaba a salir entre sus manos y así su vida.

"Billy"- musitó.

"Iris, vámonos"- dijo alguien a su lado, volteó a ver a Violeta- "No hay tiempo que perder"

"Pero…"

"Déjala, si quiere quedarse y morir con Billy, no podemos hacer nada por él"- sentenció Rose.

"No podemos dejarlo"- suplicó la ojiazul.

"¿Entonces qué¿Vas a cargarlo?"- pregunto Rose con burla para después mirar sobre su hombro y disparar al cuello de su atacante.

"Rose tiene razón. Es él o tú"- sentenció Violeta con esa característica mirada sin sentimientos.

Los ojos de Fumie se llenaron de lágrimas, agachó la cabeza dejando su mirada en las sombras y escuchando como el ataque seguía mientras otros lograban escapar por el conducto de ventilación.

"De acuerdo, te ayudaré"- contestó Tomoyo- "Pero tienes 5 segundos, es lo más que podré ganar"- Fumie asintió, tomó a Billy sobre sus hombros y sintió que chocaba con la espalda de alguien.

"Yo…"- musitó al notar que unos penetrantes ojos rojos la veían, acababa de chocar con Demon, sintiéndose intimidada.

Demon tomó a Billy de los hombros de Iris y saltó hacia el conducto, logrando alcanzar el borde y deslizar rápidamente el cuerpo inconsciente de Billy para después deslizarse él.

"IRIS!"- gritó Violeta y en ese mismo instante, ella también salto, colándose por la abertura y resguardándose de las balas, observando como Tomoyo era la única que se encontraba abajo entre los policías, la amatista alzó su vista y eso le aseguró que se verían a la salida por lo que de inmediato se dirigió a la salida.- "Lo siento, pero…"- rió- "Hoy no es su día de suerte"- sonrió con malicia, sus ojos reflejaban la crueldad de la que era tan característica y de inmediato dejó caer un par de esferas plateadas de las cuales salió un gas al tocar el piso y poco después, un pitido comenzó a sonar en la sala- "Descansen en paz señores"- sentenció al momento en que subía cual bala, disparada al conducto de ventilación y se deslizaba por el gracias una patineta que había logrado instalar, hasta la salida.

Mientras que los policías luchaban contra las puertas de la sala para que abrieran, el pitido de las esferas se hacían mucho menos pausados, hasta que el pitido comenzó a ser constante, un oficial volteó aterrado a la esfera con los ojos desorbitados y el pánico en su rostro. Lo sabía, estaban perdidos.

Violeta salió de golpe pues la explosión logró alcanzarla en el último momento, cayendo sobre el césped mientras la casa explotaba en llamas y ella se cubría de los escombros que comenzaban a llover. Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a correr hacia la van negra que ya la esperaba.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Ay"- se quejó Fumie al sentir el alcohol sobre su piel y después la presión de la venda sobre su tobillo. Una bala le había rozado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, ni del dolor que su cuerpo sintió después por dos balas incrustadas en su cuerpo, una en el brazo y la otra en la pierna.

Tomoyo la miró con una media sonrisa llena de sarcasmo- "Vamos no te quejes"

"Pues si no apretaras tan duro, ay… Quizás no me quejaría"- la miró con reproche y Tomoyo se limitó a reír- "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"- pregunto algo molesta.

"Me recordaste a alguien"- dijo con una gentil sonrisa que Fumie no pudo obviar.

"En serio¿a quién?"- preguntó con curiosidad.

"A mí"- la miró a los ojos, su mirada era tranquila y dulce, jamás le había visto una mirada así por lo que la desconcertó- "Yo solía quejarme al principio, cuando recibía heridas y mi, maestro sólo decía 'Tomoyo, por cada vez que te quejes, apretaré la venda con mayor fuerza.'"- rió- "Sólo así deje de quejarme"- la miró con una sonrisa.

"Tu maestro?"- Tomoyo asintió.

"Bien, todo listo"- dijo al reincorporarse- "Iré a hablar con Daniel y a ver a Billy"

"¿Estará bien?"- preguntó con preocupación la pelinegra.

Tomoyo posó una mano sobre su cabeza- "Estará bien, no te preocupes. Billy es muy fuerte y siempre suele escaparse de la muerte"- Fumie la miró con sus cristalinos ojos zafiros y después comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- "Estará bien, de no haber sido por ti, seguramente hubiera muerto. Fuiste muy valiente y decidida, de eso están hechos los verdaderos líderes"- sonrió y salió de inmediato.

Fumie sonrió con alegría pues escuchar eso de Tomoyo, significaba que era lo que debía hacer y que iba por buen camino. Sólo esperaba nunca defraudarla.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Y un-dos-tres, un-dos-tres…"- se escuchaban aplausos al tiempo en que las estudiantes practicaban lo que sería el baile inicial para la fiesta del clavel. Una de las más bellas composiciones de Tchaikovsky, El Cascanueces.

Las jóvenes se movían de manera grácil y perfecta al escuchar la melodía, eran a la vista de cualquiera, encantadoras. Una vista nada despreciable, ni siquiera para el Agente Li o cualquiera de los hombres que en ese instante miraban asombrados a las estudiantes, cada una sobresaliendo de alguna u otra manera de las demás.

Touya bufó- "Sólo de esta forma, el mounstro no se ve como uno"- miraba con atención a su hermana, se veía sumamente delicada, tal si fuera una flor de cristal.

Syaoran en cambio, al escuchar el comentario del profesor enarcó una ceja y dejó que sus ojos siguieran a cada una de las estudiantes, deteniéndose en Sakura mucho más que en las demás y es que, de alguna manera al verla bailar podía sentir su pasión, su entrega total al baile y se notaba, por la forma en que su cuerpo lo mostraba.

Pronto el Pas de Deux fue el centro de atención de todos quienes miraban y bailaban. Un joven bastante atractivo comenzó a bailar y a la par, la joven de ojos amatistas. Eriol, quien sabía apreciar las buenas artes, podía ver la entrega total de Tomoyo sobre la pista, su sublime interpretación era tal que te absorbía por completo, su pasión te calaba hasta lo más profundo del alma y el corazón. En verdad era buena bailando, y al mirar a su lado, se dio cuenta que no era el único que pensaba de esa forma.

Fumie por su parte, apenas podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, pues si bien era cierto que ella podía lucir como un ser completamente desalmado al cometer tan escalofriantes asesinatos y su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna; en ese instante, pudo percibir todas y cada una de las emociones del ser humano, su rostro no era severo, en cambio era dulce y gentil o doliente y lleno de tristeza, su cuerpo expresaba la desesperanza y el anhelo. Podía sentirlo¿realmente aquella era la misma Tomoyo que se dedicaba a asesinar por dinero? Cualquiera podría decir que ella, ni a un bicho, por más hediondo que fuese, le mataría; más la realidad era otra, completamente diferente.

El vals terminó y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar pues de inmediato se hicieron presentes en la sala, todos los espectadores aplaudían y eso llamó la atención de la instructora, quien sonrió complacida y despidió de inmediato a las estudiantes.

"Caballeros, no los esperaba tan pronto"- dijo con una sonrisa, si algo amaba Louvet eso era la puntualidad y ese día no podía sentirse más complacida- "Por favor tomen sus lugares, el día de hoy haremos un pequeño experimento para que durante el baile se sientan seguros, tanto de ustedes como de sus parejas"- caminó gracilmente hacia una caja cerca de la barra y de ella sacó varios trozos de tela, o algo así. Repartiéndolas a cada pareja.- "Ahora, colóquense la pañoleta que les di sobre sus ojos, cubriéndolos perfectamente"- instruyo la maestra- "El fin de este ejercicio es tener confianza en sí mismo pero también en su compañero, de tal forma que puedan sincronizarse mejor… Por si se lo preguntaba señor Li"- dijo con frialdad.

A esto, Syaoran se limitó a suspirar pesadamente mientras cubría bien sus ojos.

"_Bueno, al menos así no tendré que ver al engendro frente a mí_"- pensó burlón.

La instructora se dirigió a la cabina de sonido, haciendo señas de que pusieran la pista y el encargado así lo hizo.

Cuando la pista comenzó, los hombres tomaron a sus parejas por la cintura y comenzaron a guiarlas por la pista. Eriol tenía sus dudas al principio, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, sentía la perfecta sincronización de sus pasos con la pista, era como si ambos hubieran sido hechos para esa pista. Aspiró profundo y pudo notar el suave aroma a violetas que despedía su acompañante, dejándose envolver por él, juntándola más a su cuerpo. Tomoyo quien iba guiada por el magnate Hiragizawa, comenzó a sentir el aroma de su loción, un poco fuerte pero algo dulce, que le incitaba a abrazarse más a él. Recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Eriol y pudo escuchar el suave palpitar, dejándose envolver por la música y por las emociones que comenzaban a aflorar en ese instante.

Mientras tanto, Syaoran bailaba con maestría y Sakura a regañadientes le seguía, pero la pañoleta sobre sus ojos le hacia más ligera el tener que soportar su presencia. Li, a pesar de tener la pañoleta sobre sus ojos, los cerró, primero pensando en el engendro que le había tocado por pareja, para poco después dejarse envolver por la música y olvidarse de con quien estaba bailando, sintiendo primero sólo una cálida sensación en su mano y cerca de su cuerpo, poco después sintió la suavidad de un objeto en una mano, otra mano, pequeña y delgada, delicada. En su otra mano, sintió algo firme, pero a la vez rugoso, cerró su mano formando un puño, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela. Comenzó a subir la mano, juntando más ambos cuerpos, sintiendo la delgada espalda de su pareja.

Sakura se limitó a inhalar y exhalar tratando de sacar su frustración y soportar al tarado que le había tocado por pareja. ¿Por que tenía que recibir una tortura como esta¿Qué había hecho para merecerla? Entonces sintió como su mano era acariciada suavemente con el pulgar, logrando provocar un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda. Lástima que no podía verlo, porque de hacerlo con tan solo mirarlo lo mataría. Después sintió como su pegaba más a su cuerpo, percibiendo el aroma de su colonia, un aroma seco y agradable, su mente quedó en blanco al sentirse envolver por él. Sintió la cercanía del otro cuerpo, cálido, sintiéndose a gusto por estar entre unos brazos tan firmes, dejando que estos la guiaran.

……………………

"Sabes Touya"- la pelirroja recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del profesor- "Eres muy buen bailarin"- suspiró en su cuello- "Pero me pregunto¿si solo serás bueno en eso?"- dijo en un tono pícaro.

Touya suspiró exasperado, esa mujer era imposible- "Señora, si no le molesta, me gustaría bailar y olvidar que usted es mi pareja"- espetó.

"Sabes algo"- apretó la mano que Touya sostenía- "Me encantas cuando te haces el duro y fiero"- rió suavemente- "Eres sumamente encantador"

"_¡Por todos los cielos!_"- se quejó mentalmente el hermano de Sakura.

……………

"Señorita Himeki"-susurró Yue- "espero no haya tenido ningún inconveniente por mi llamada"- decía mientras la guiaba.

"N-no, no se preocupe"- respondió con timidez. Kumiko estaba a la altura del pecho de Yue, por lo que el tenerlo tan cerca y con los ojos vendados la hacían sentir más nerviosa. Podía escuchar el latir del corazón de Yue, era tranquilo y suave, pero por alguna razón lo escuchaba y de cierta manera se sentía avergonzada por ello, pues su corazón en cambio latía como loco y parecía que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho.

"Tranquila"- susurró el cerúleo y la joven Himeki suspiró de sorpresa- "No pasa nada, sólo deja que te guíe"- susurró Yue a la altura del oído de Kumiko.

La pequeña caramelo al sentir el cálido aliento de Yue en su oído, se paralizó y se limitó a asentir.

……………………………

El vals terminó y todos las parejas se detuvieron.- "Todavía no quiero que se quiten las vendas de los ojos, esperen…"- susurró al último, como queriendo que cierta magia se mantuviera en el ambiente- "Saboreen este silencio, siéntanlo, escúchenlo cautelosamente"- musitó.

A unos les sudaban las manos, a otros se les hacía sumamente aburrido y uno de ellos sobretodo, deseaba salir de ahí de inmediato. (_cofcofTouyacofcof)_

Eriol abrazó a Tomoyo, la joven se limitó a alzar su rostro y a pesar de no poder ver nada, sentía como si él tuviese su mirada sobre ella. Tan penetrante y cautivante que no notó cuando Eriol rozó sus labios suavemente. Tomoyo al sentir aquella delicada caricia, suspiro y estuvo a punto de rendirse ante él cuando escuchó una risita delicada, devolviéndola a la realidad, arrancándose rápidamente la venda de los ojos para de inmediato ver que Eriol ya no la tenía. ¿Desde cuando se la había quitado? Eso la enfureció, apretó sus manos en puño y cacheteó a Eriol lo más fuerte que pudo, sobresaltando a todos de inmediato y obligándolos a quitarse las vendas.

A sus ojos se encontraba un Eriol impresionado tocándose la mejilla y a una Tomoyo iracunda, apretando los puños y mirándolo firmemente.

"¡Señor Hiragizawa¡Se puede saber que demonios se ha creído?!"- reclamó, su voz usualmente dulce, se torno fría y con rabia- "¡LE PROHÍBO SE VUELVA ACERCA DE MÍ O DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA ENTENDIÓ!"- caminó firmemente hacia su maleta y salió del salón hecha una fiera, azotando la puerta tras de sí.

El magnate estaba impresionado, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de esquivarla o de decir algo, simplemente dejó que pasara y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabía porque lo hizo. Si, la señorita Daidouji era una joven de gran belleza pero jamás pensó que una de sus locuras -que ahora eran más frecuentes- la hiciera realidad.

"ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA"- le llamó Kaho.

"_Carajo__"_- sabía a lo que se enfrentaría pero no sabría que explicación darle puesto que ni siquiera sabía porque lo había hecho.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Perdona"- rió suavemente el oficial- "Nunca pensé que al invitarte a tomar un café pasaría algo como esto"- decía mientras corrían hacia el interior de la casa de Yue cubriéndose de la lluvia que caía sobre ellos.

"No te preocupes"- contestó Kumiko.

Entraron completamente empapados a casa de Yue. Después del ensayo, Yue y Kumiko habían quedado en ir a tomar un café, la joven estaba nerviosa y eso era decir poco. Al llegar a casa de Yue, ambos se sentaron en la terraza y comenzaron a platicar, bueno, más bien, Yue comenzó a decirle la razón del porque estaba hablando con ella.

Explicando la razón por la que la policía estaba involucrada y que no tenía porque preocuparse, pues ellos no estaban ahí para hacer migas ni mucho menos, simplemente estaban ahí para asegurarse que esa noche no se cometería ningún delito, pues si bien el Asesino sin Alma, se la pasaba en constante acecho, no querían más víctimas.

Kumiko se relajo y comprendió para que le platicaba Yue lo que sucedía, se sintió un poco desanimada pero asintió. Poco después las nubes comenzaron a oscurecerse y de inmediato un aguacero cayó sobre ellos, sin siquiera darles tiempo para entrar a la casa.

Kumiko se recargó en la pared y Yue se limitó a llevarle una toalla- "Creo que esperaré a que mi ropa se seque o mi padre se molestará mucho de verme así"- tomó la toalla de sus varoniles manos y comenzó a secar su largo cabello. Su risa traviesa inundó los oídos del cerúleo atravesando su cerebro y por alguna razón, eso le hizo sentir feliz.

Sonrió

Kumiko lo observó sonreír, enarcó una ceja y lo miró con atención- "Tsukishiro?"- le llamó y en un instante, se vio acorralada entre la pared y los fuertes brazos de Yue.

Sus labios, a pesar de abrirse suavemente, no produjeron sonido alguno simplemente permanecieron abiertos. Sus ojos, ahora anonadados, miraban los azules de él como buscando alguna respuesta. Entonces sintió como una fría mano tocaba su húmeda y fría mejilla, logrando espabilarla por un instante pero de inmediato sus mejillas tomaron un suave rubor.

"Y-y-yu"- su voz fue callada en ese instante por la suave caricia producida por el pulgar de Yue sobre sus labios, obligándole a cerrar sus ojos.

Era delicado y gentil, quizás demasiado pues sentía como pequeñas descargas eran transmitidas a todo su cuerpo de inmediato. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud y pudo ver como lentamente, se acercaba a ella.

Yue por su parte, se sentía como en un poderoso transe, incapaz de despertar de él, pero a su vez renuente a hacerlo. Y no es que no quisiera hacerlo, pero en ese momento no sabía exactamente que pensar o que decir, apenas se daba cuenta de lo que hizo al arrinconarla de aquella manera tan violenta. Pero es que esa niña lo estaba enloqueciendo y no le encontraba sentido, apenas la conocía por todos los cielos y al mismo tiempo sentía que la conocía de toda la vida.

Alzó el dulce rostro de la menor de los Himeki por el mentón con suavidad, sus alientos se mezclaron en ese instante, sus corazones palpitaban rápidamente sin que ellos lograran notarlo demasiado. Yue se acercó hasta el punto de apenas rozar los labios de Kumiko. La pequeña caramelo sintió esa suave caricia y suspiró. Ese suspiro provocó un deseo imparable en el cerúleo, atrapando así los labios de Kumiko y los propios, fundiéndose. Al principio un poco temerosos, pero después comenzaron a ser recíprocos.

De repente, sonó el cielo relampagueó y el sonido del trueno se hizo presente en toda la sala, despertando bruscamente a Kumiko, sobresaltándola de inmediato. No sabía en que momento había cerrado sus ojos, ni en que momento su mente la abandonó, o en que instante comenzó a responder ese beso. Aprovechó que Yue la miraba sorprendido para escabullirse de sus brazos y salir corriendo de la casa, sin importarle que aún estuviera lloviendo.

El sonido de la puerta hizo eco en los oídos de Yue, pero no tanto como los pensamientos que en ese preciso instante le abordaban como tornado.

"¿_Qué demonios he hecho¿Qué diablos ha sucedido aquí¿Por qué¿Por qué?"- _su asombro e incertidumbre no cabían en su rostro ni mucho menos en su cuerpo, no lo había movido ni un centímetro desde que el relámpago lo despertó. Sí despertó pues se sentía como en un bello sueño._- __"¿Por qué la he besado?"_

* * *

_(Lebel se talla los ojitos y se despereza) Hola a tods, perdon por la demora, realmente espero que este capítulo compence la espera y no tengan ganas de matarme. Son cinco para la 1 de la madrugada y apenas lo terminé, he tenido muchas vacaciones pero nada de inspiración lo que ha afectado bastante :s yo pense que podría actualizar cuando menos cada semana pero por lo visto no T-T._

_Bueno, pues después de esa pequeña explicación, pasemos a los reviews! (si los contestaré, me gusta hacerlo y siento que soy grosera cuando no lo hago, además que me dan ánimos para seguir y obligar a mi inspiración a trabajar... aunque eso signifique que tenga que utilizar látigo ,)_

_**Candy candy** **-** Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro que te intrigue el fic y sinceramente espero que siga haciéndolo. Gracias por considerarlo espectacular (que linda que pienses eso °¬°) y ojalá puedas dormir tranquila después de este capítulo. Besitos!  
_

_**Angel Zafiro -** Hola¿como estás? y muchas gracias por tu review, al igual que por tu apoyo (T-T gracias), espero te guste este capítulo. Saludos y besitos!  
_

_**Antotis - **Hola de nuevo!! Si, es una sorpresa inclusive para mí, pues me la pase prácticamente ocupada y sin tiempo para descansar, pero ahora tengo mucho tiempo para descansar y sin actualizar ¬¬ y eso no es nada bueno...Pues mira, con respecto al padre de Tomoyo en capítulos más adelante explicaré quien era y que es lo que hacía, me imagino que muchs se darán una idea pero las explicaciones nunca están de más.Y ¿que te pareció la reacción de Li? Nada agradable verdad, aunque Sakura contribuye a lastimar su orgullo jijiji. Espero te guste este capítulo, besitos._

_**Manisaku - **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, me das ánimo para seguir y creéme, que cuando vi tu review me puse muy feliz. Si, siempre recuerdo a los lectores y no digo míos porque en realidad le pertenecen al fic, no tanto a la escritora del mismo, sino a la simple lectura. Espero te guste la actualización, besitos._

_Y esos fueron todos los reviews!! - Ya es la 1:10 y yo aún en la pc, haciendo lo que debía hacer hace muchísimo!! Pero gracias a cierta antipática inspiración no pude. (- tengo sueño) ehm... Pues también le quiero agradecer a todos los aquellos que toman de su valioso tiempo para leer mi fic, mil gracias lectores y lectoras! Realmente espero no decepcionarlos con este capítulo y quiero pensar que podré actualizar pronto, a menos que me bloquee de nuevo -w-_

_Bueno, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!!_

_Besos, Lebel27_

_Por cierto... dejen reviews!!! Recuerden que me dan ánimos a seguir, aunque signifique azotar a mi inspiración!!_

_Ahora sí, ja ne!  
_


	10. Capítulo 4 Muerte y Celos

**Capítulo 4. Muerte y Celos en noche de Gala**

Le era difícil concentrarse, sus ojos color esmeralda se abrieron de par en par, dejando que la luz los iluminara y después le obligara a parpadear con aburrimiento, sea con pesar, pero más que nada por que aún no lograba entender el porque de su actitud.

Si, es cierto, el tipo era pedante, grosero, orgulloso, hipócrita, idiota, engreído, completamente irritante pero en ese instante le pareció lo contrario. Vamos, no es que le gustara aquella sensación, es sólo que no sabía porque maldita sea no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Es decir, fue sólo un baile, no le pidió matrimonio ni nada por el estilo, además ellos se odiaban y eso al parecer era poco; pero aquel comportamiento, la desconcertó por completo, jamás pensó que el haría algo así. Nota mental: "Asesinar a la maestra Louvet". De acuerdo, no la asesinaría pero por lo menos ya no dejaría que la música y el dichoso experimento de la instructora la desarmaran por completo para caer rendida en los brazos de aquel orangután.

El día estaba transcurriendo con tranquilidad, quizás demasiada para su gusto pues a esta hora Yue ya debería de estarla atiborrando de papeles sobre el escritorio o escuchando los estúpidos comentarios del _baka_ del Agente Li. Suspiro con desgane y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de tiro, tomó unos audífonos y después una de las novedosas armas de la pared, oprimiendo un botón hizo que la maquina comenzara a trabajar, mostrando los blancos frente a ella.

Disparó una y otra vez, atinando al blanco frente a ella en diferentes puntos, dejando marcas y cambiando de blanco cada vez que este se destrozaba. El sonido del cañón resonaba en toda la sala, siendo opacado por los audífonos. Miraba con atención al blanco frente a ella, dándose cuenta que por más que disparaba, sus tiros nunca daban en el centro.

_Maldita sea_

Cargó el arma de nuevo, de pronto sintió una presencia tras ella y finalmente un par de manos que se posaban sobre las suyas, las miró sorprendidas y se giró a mirar al dueño.

"Shin¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que no deberías estar en este lugar¿Cómo entraste?"-el rubio la miró con sus rasgados ojos azules y sonrió, señaló a los audífonos y Sakura se los quitó.

"Ya! Que forma de recibir a tu novio es esta? Sólo quería verte, Saku-chan."- respondió con fingida indignación.

"Shin, sabes que no debes estar aquí, podrían verte y me causarías un montón de problemas, sin mencionar lo que haría Yue contigo"- reclamó.

"Vamos Saku-chan, no pasa nada, además no he visto a tu jefe y como nadie me dijo nada, decidí buscarte"

Sakura lo miró enarcando una ceja y puso el arma en el mentón de su novio- "Ajá… pero esa no es una excusa. ¿porqué no me llamaste? Pude haber ido a la entrada de la jefatura en seguida"

Tomó el arma y la puso sobre una mesa cercana, quizás su novia fuera un ángel pero el que hiciera eso, a veces le inducía un miedo increíble- "Pero si lo hice Saku-chan, al menos 3 veces"- dijo con los dedos en alto. La esmeralda tomó el celular de su bolsillo y en efecto pudo observar tres llamadas perdidas.

Una gota rodó por su frente y una sonrisita nerviosa le acompaño- "Gomen ne"- se avergonzó. Shin la tomó entre sus brazos y la acercó a él.

"Bueno, no importa"- dijo galante al momento de acercar su rostro y jugar con los labios rosados de la joven Kinomoto, quien respondió a ese juego besándolo con dulzura.

"Ehm"- carraspearon a sus espaldas, haciendo que Sakura se pusiera como piedra y Shin volteara con suma naturalidad hacia la persona tras ellos.

"Se te perdió algo?"- preguntó Shin de manera engreída al castaño que se encontraba recargado en la puerta.

"Eso es lo que yo debería de preguntarte, pero por lo visto ya lo has encontrado"- respondió en el mismo tono de voz- "Kinomoto, este no es lugar para estar con el novio y mucho menos para estarse besando"- dijo burlón mientras observaba como Sakura pasaba a todas las tonalidades de rojo que hay- "Creo que Yue estará muy interesado de saber esto"- mostró una risa que cantaba victoria y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de jefatura mientras Sakura le pisaba los talones.

"Li!"- pero este no volteó, debía detenerlo o la metería en grandes problemas- "LI!"- siguió caminando tras él, si no lo detenía Yue le sermonearía peor que Touya, quizás por eso detestaba que él y su hermano se llevaran tan bien- "LI"- vio como entraba al despacho de Yue, dudó un instante pero se metió tras él de inmediato- "Li…"- se calló de inmediato.

Frente a ellos, una escena por demás insólita, el despacho completamente vació. Ni rastro de Yue, no había señal de que el ocupara ese lugar.

"Y Yue?"- preguntó Syaoran.

"No llegó"- contestó suavemente- "Pero nunca pensé que habría un día en que no se presentara para nada"- comentó. La miró dudoso- "¿Qué? Su despacho nunca ha tenido nada, siempre ha estado limpio"- aclaró.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Y luego?"

"Cómo que 'y luego' ?!… Ese tipo quiso propasarse conmigo!"- explicó un tanto alterada Tomoyo que caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación.

Enarcó una ceja y suspiró, la sujeto de la mano y logró sentarla en el sillón- "Bueno, pero… Con la emoción y todo eso. Puedo haber estado pensando en otra persona, que se yo"- comentó despreocupado el hombre junto a ella- "Fue un accidente"

"Ay por dios, eso fue todo menos, un accidente"- puntualizó la amatista mientras le daba la espalda al castaño.

Freyr sonrió de lado y le abrazó por la espalda- "Vamos nena, no te enojes, sabes que no fue su intención y no estoy tratando de justificarlo, es sólo que, por lo que me comentas, pues la música pudo engañarlo"- recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro y le miró con ternura- "Además, tu le diste una buena cachetada a ese hombre, así que dudo que se vuelva a acercar a ti"- Tomoyo lo miró y suspiro.

"Ojalá fuera cierto, pero por desgracia este fin de semana es la fiesta de gala y todavía tengo que bailar con él, hasta entonces, le pedí que no me llamara o me dijera nada"- explicó.

"Pero te ha estado llamando y supongo que es para pedirte disculpas"- Tomoyo enarcó una ceja y es que a veces podía ser tan orgullosa y testaruda que era capaz de enviar a su familia al infierno para no mostrar debilidad, según ella. El ojigris besó su mejilla con ternura y suspiró- "Vamos Tomy-chan, no hay que ser rencorosos. Deberías aceptar las disculpas de ese hombre".

Tomoyo volteó a verlo con el ceño bastante fruncido, observando la trigueña cara suplicante y suspiró- "De acuerdo, tal vez considere perdonarlo. Pero no estoy segura de querer hacerlo"- dijo aún cruzada de brazos.

"Esa es mi nena"- dijo con voz melosa al tiempo en que besaba la sien de su novia.

"Cielos Freyr, lo que daría cualquier chica por tener un novio como tu"- y es que el tipo no era un bombón pero tenía un corazón de oro.

"Ah… eso es una sugerencia?"- preguntó pícaro. Tomoyo rió y negó suavemente.

"Sabes que no te cambiaría por nada"- contestó con su dulce voz.

"Mmm¿en serio?"- preguntó divertido mientras la recostaba sobre el sillón y la amatista acomodaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acariciando así el suave cabello de su novio que caía en pequeños rizos sobre su rostro, algo cuadrado, con la nariz semirecta debido a las varias peleas en la universidad, estaba en el equipo de _Tae Kwon Do_.

"En serio"- contestó en susurro. Freyr sonrió y comenzó a besarla suavemente, desde su frente hasta su nariz, con delicadeza.

Sus labios se fundieron en una caricia placentera y suave, que subía de tono conforme la pasión y lujuria de sus cuerpos se desataba. El acariciándola delicadamente y ella correspondiendo a sus caricias, primero tímidas y poquito a poco, más atrevidas. Freyr acarició los senos de la joven de manera tierna, la amatista gimió entre sus bocas, bajó la mano a su abdomen provocándole escalofríos de sólo pasar la mano sobre el vientre, bajó un poco más la mano y Tomoyo de inmediato lo aventó al extremo opuesto del sofá.

"¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?"- preguntó desconcertada y más fue el desconcierto del castaño al ver sus temerosos ojos amatistas. Y es que, en el momento que sintió la mano de Freyr _ahí abajo _sintió que invadían su intimidad, como si estuvieran a punto que tocar algo que esta prohibido y el simple hecho de pensarlo, le dio nauseas.- "¿Por que… POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?"

"Tomoyo, yo no quise"- le miró incrédula, bien si había querido pero no podía decirle eso- "Fue un accidente"- balbuceó.

Tomoyo se levantó del sillón y sus ojos destellaron en frialdad- "Creo que deberías irte, Freyr".- le dio la espalda.

"Pero…"- Tomoyo volteó a verlo con una mano en puño sobre el corazón y esa mirada glaciar. Esa no se parecía en nada a la Tomoyo que conocía, era como ver a una persona completamente diferente, inclusive su voz era diferente.

"No tienes nada que hacer aquí"- respondió fríamente y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, abriéndola y esperando a que su novio saliese. El castaño no dijo nada, la miró con duda unos segundos y después salió, se giró sobre sus talones pero el duro rostro de Tomoyo le provocó voltearse de nuevo y caminar por el pasillo hacia la salida.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza provocando un sonoro eco en la casa. Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus iracundos ojos y rodaron por sus rojas mejillas.

"_Igual que todos_"- mordió sus labios para evitar soltar un sollozo y se dirigió de inmediato a su cuarto- "_Por que todos los hombres tienen que ser unos completos idiotas_"- tomó su celular, que vibraba como loco sobre la mesa de noche- "Violeta"- bramó.

"Ehm… Violeta"- la voz de su jefe sonaba un poco temerosa- "esta bien que vengas en este momento o lo dejamos para…"

"Cualquier momento es bueno, voy para allá"- interrumpió sin dejarlo continuar, colgando de inmediato.

Se miró en el espejo de su habitación, las lágrimas salían sin que ella pudiese evitarlo, realmente esa acción la había molestado, pensó en haber encontrado por fin a alguien diferente pero se había equivocado, completamente errada. Respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse pues su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, sus manos se cerraron en puño sobre la mesita que se recargaba, sintiendo sus uñas clavarse en su propia piel. No lo aguantó más, alzó una mano, tomó vuelo y estrelló su mano contra el cristal mientras gritaba tan fuerte como su voz y sus pulmones se lo permitieron, haciendo añicos parte del espejo y dejando su sangre impregnada en algunos pedazos de cristal.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Señor Hiragizawa, me gustaría hablar con usted."- habló con firmeza.

_-Se puede saber…_

"Asunto oficial. En mi departamento, once y media"- colgó el Agente Li sin darle oportunidad a Eriol de contestar.

Miró hacia enfrente mientras guardaba su celular en la guantera de su auto, se encontraba frente a un edificio enorme, de blancas paredes, con algunas columnas sosteniendo la fachada, las ventanas tenían barrotes que impedían la entrada o salida de cualquier persona, el inmenso jardín rodeado de altos árboles y bellas flores daban alegría a aquel lugar rodeado por un enorme muro de piedra con cerca electrificada. Por afuera se veía un tanto tétrico debido a lo desolado que se encontraba el lugar aunque por dentro se viera diferente.

Dejó salir un suspiro cansino y se encaminó a la puerta del edificio. Se despojó de sus armas en la recepción y caminó hacia la puerta que daba paso a un largo pasillo lleno de puertas blancas con pequeñas ventanas en ellas que permitían la vista al interior de cada uno de los cuartos, mostrando a personas que a primera vista podían verse como cualquier otra, completamente normal; pero que sí, las observabas con detenimiento y por algunos segundos más, podía notarse la anomalía en cada uno, su comportamiento en ocasiones impresionante, en otras desconcertantes y en muchas otras, infundían miedo al vidente.

Subió las escaleras, caminó hasta el final del pasillo en donde no era diferente a los anteriores que pasaba, todos igual, por lo menos en esa área del hospital psiquiátrico aunque tenía la impresión de que quizás debería investigar más afondo y eso incluía una visita al ala oeste del hospital, un lugar donde podía verse al mismo infierno en la tierra, las personas en ese lugar eran más que simples enfermos, esas personas lograban acelerar tu pulso, entre cortar tu respiración, bañar en sudor no sólo tu frente sino prácticamente cada parte de tu cuerpo, crispar los vellos desde la nuca hasta la base de la espalda y fácilmente, desear salir corriendo mientras lloras histéricamente. La parte más peligrosa del hospital, pero no por ello, la menos interesante.

Tomó asiento al entrar a una habitación llena de espejos, frente a un escritorio del cual sobresalían un par de cinturones pequeños al lado opuesto de la mesa, y una silla con grilletes en las patas delanteras de la misma. Miró hacia la única ventana en el cuarto y deseo poder salir volando de la habitación, era su décima u octava visita en esa semana y comenzaba a sentirse desesperanzado y frustrado. Suspiró y esperó.

FLASHBACK

_Unos fuertes toques en la puerta de su departamento le despertaron de su sueño con violencia, sintiéndose un tanto irritado y a la vez intrigado, miró el reloj sobre la mesa de noche y gruñó. Eran pasada las 3 de la mañana, no hacia menos de una hora que por fin había logrado conciliar el sueño y dormir tranquilamente, se levanto molesto mientras los aporreos en su puerta continuaban, dejando al descubierto su torso trigueño y firme sólo visible por el resplandor de la luz de la calle._

"_VOY"- pero la persona en la puerta seguía tocando con insistencia- "YA ESCUCHÉ"- llegó hasta la puerta y giró la perilla- "¿Quién demonios podrá ser a estas horas?"- al abrirla la persona tras de la puerta se abalanzó sobre él tumbándolo en el piso. La miró con desconcierto y al notar los largos cabellos azabaches, se preocupó- "Meilin¿que sucede¿Por qué estás aquí?"- pero su prima no contestó. La sacudió levemente pero la fotógrafa se aprensó con fuerza al torso de Li, lloraba con amargura y temblaba intensamente, eso lo desconcertó._

_Le tomó cerca de media hora el lograr que su prima lo soltara y otra media hora más hacerle hablar._

"_Es él"- sollozó- "Viene de nuevo por mí"- sus trémulas manos apenas podían sostener la taza de té que poco antes su primo le había ofrecido.- "Tengo miedo"- gemía con dolor mientras abundantes lágrimas salían de sus rojizos ojos ágatas._

_A Syaoran se le derritió el corazón de sólo verla en ese estado, se acercó a ella tomó la taza entre sus manos posándola en la mesa de centro y la abrazó con una ternura y calidez que destellaba en sus ojos ámbares. _

_No era la primera vez que le hacían esto, pero tenía que detenerlo._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

La puerta del otro lado de la habitación por fin se abrió y de ella salió una jovencita no mayor de 15 años, su rostro estaba demacrado, sus apagados ojos verdes parecían mirar a un punto en la habitación, su largo cabello rojizo amarrado en una trenza y vestida con una camiseta y pantalón blancos, completamente descalza; tomó asiento frente a él, dejando que sujetaran sus muñecas y sus pies evitando que de alguna manera escapase o tratara de atacar a su interrogador.

Pasaron unos segundos, esperando a que los dejaran solos, ella completamente ida, el analizando a la joven frente a sí. Abrió su boca pero la cerró de nuevo al escuchar que la pelirroja tarareaba una canción.

"Señorita Mutto"- le llamó pero la joven parecía no escucharlo- "Yumeri"- trató con su nombre pero la joven como si nada- "Escuche"- la joven calló y lo miró fijamente.

"Se bien por que está aquí"- su suave y tranquila voz lo impresionó de momento- "Pero esta perdiendo su tiempo conmigo"- respondió.

"De eso no puede estar segura"

"Se sorprendería"- miró sus manos sobre la mesa y mordió su labio inferior- "Usted quiere obtener información sobre el Asesino Sin Alma"- respondió sin más, Li se sorprendió pero su rostro no mostró reacción alguna- "Pero desafortunadamente para usted yo no tengo más información de lo que los demás le han dado"- lo miró de nuevo- "Y aún si tuviera, no me corresponde a mi decirle nada."- enarcó una ceja el agente- "Yo no soy con quien debería de estar hablando. La persona que usted busca esta en el ala oeste del hospital"- la joven comenzó a reír primero suavemente y después casi de forma desquiciada.

"¿Quién es esa persona?"- preguntó Syaoran pero la joven continuó riendo, sus ojos desorbitados daban fe de su demencia.

Los paramédicos entraron a la habitación y la joven al sentir sus manos sobre ella comenzó a forcejear para liberarse de sus opresores. Gritando histéricamente, dejando marcas rojizas en sus muñecas y pies. Empujaba con ímpetu la mesa y la silla. Li sólo podía observar el comportamiento de la joven, había algo ahí que no encajaba del todo. Los enfermeros la desataron a tiempo pues comenzaba a sangrar de sus recientes heridas.

"Yumeri Mutto¿de quién habla?"- pidió.

La joven se comportaba de manera agresiva logrando que pequeños mechones de cabello salieran de su trenza, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de escapar de los enfermeros. Li se levantó de su asiento rápidamente mientras la joven salía de la habitación con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios y los galenos la jalaban con fuerza. Miró desconcertado a la puerta, como esperando a que volviera a entrar por ella, pero después de unos segundos simplemente suspiró y miró hacia la mesa, sorprendiéndolo. En sangre, escrito sobre la mesa, lo que parecía un nombre o por lo menos un apodo. Miró de nuevo a la puerta frente a él, con millones de preguntas en su cabeza pero con la certera esperanza en ese apodo, asintió levemente y se retiró de la habitación.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sus dedos se posaban en sus labios una y otra vez mientras observaba el techo de su amplia habitación de tonos rosados que iban desde las cortinas hasta los muebles, se giraba a un lado y después al otro como queriendo acomodarse en la cama a pesar de sentirse cómoda. Sus ojos verde azulados parecían idos aunque en su mente era un completo caos. Sus manos un poco inquietas se posaban de vez en cuando sobre sus labios o agarraba con fuerza el edredón perla de su cama.

"Señorita Himeki"- sonó una voz a través de la habitación hasta llegar a sus oídos, ni siquiera había notado cuando habían abierto la puerta- "Señorita Himeki"- insistió la voz de la mucama.

"¿Qué sucede Margot?"- contestó suavemente.

"Su padre me mandó a llamarle, dice que es importante"- la mucama la miró expectante- "Señorita…"

"Dígale a mi padre que voy en un momento"- contesto con monotonía.

Esta vez si escuchó cuando la mucama salía de la habitación. Se levantó de su lecho y caminó hacia el espejo de pared cercano a su armario, se miró un instante y después cerró sus ojos, como sintiendo de nuevo la calidez de los labios de Tsukishiro pero también la posesión con la que la devoraba, abrió sus ojos y estaba completamente sonrojada. Suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación.

Desde que la besó no había momento en que no pensara en ello, lo cual la llegaba a sorprender porque no creía que fuera algo importante, igual y el agente Tsukishiro estaba acostumbrado a robarle besos a todas las mujeres con las que salía, aunque no salió con ella realmente, sólo le confío la razón por la que debía estar en el baile de gala anual, así que no podía tratarse de una cita y últimamente eso la hacía sentir un tanto, pequeña.

Tocó la puerta de la oficina de su padre y una suave 'adelante' le indicó que podía pasar.

"Toma asiento, por favor"- dictó su padre sin despegar la vista de los papeles que revisaba.

Kumiko vio al autor de sus días con atención, si a veces podía ser una persona terca e inclusive fría, pero lo quería y muchísismo, alguna vez le había demostrado tanto cariño y amor que la colmaba de abrazos y gestos, le iluminaba su mundo, aunque fuera injusto que ese sol se haya ido cuando ella menos lo imaginó pues el vacío que dejo dentro de los corazones de cada uno de los Himeki ha sido, desde ese momento, imposible de llenar de nuevo.

"Kumiko"- le llamó suavemente pero aún con ese tono áspero que le caracterizaba- "Debes saber que me opongo completamente a que vayas al Baile Anual de Gala que se celebrará dentro de una semana"- la pequeña caramelo lo miró con determinación, a punto de abogar por lo que ya habían discutido con anterioridad- "Más sin embargo, es sumamente necesario que asistas para así mantener ocupado a cierto oficial de que 'no se meta donde no le llaman', esa noche pasaran algunos eventos de los cuales no podemos arriesgarnos a que seamos descubiertos. El Agente Li y la Detective Kinomoto estarán también ahí, entiendo que te llevas bastante bien con Kinomoto…"

"Padre, está solicitando mi ayuda?"- preguntó entre temerosa y deseosa, expectante de su respuesta pues de ser así, se sentiría más cerca de su familia que nunca y aún si no, pues al menos podría guardar el secreto de los sucesos de aquella noche.

Su padre se limitó a verla sobre sus gafas de lectura, alzó una ceja y se acomodó en su sillón- "Kumiko, esto no es de broma. No podemos arriesgarnos a nada y mucho menos si tu estas presente. Si tan sólo fuéramos tus hermanos y yo entonces…"

"Padre no diga eso!"- Kumiko se levantó de su asiento y apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio, sus ojos normalmente dulces ahora le recriminaban lo que para ella serían razones carentes de sentido o importancia. Y es que, a veces su padre podía ser muy cabeza dura cuando se trataba de dar ciertos pasos y se negaba a razonar otra opción.

Kei la miró y en ella podía ver a su madre, exactamente como Asumi, con ese carácter lleno de preocupación por sus seres queridos, su determinación para oponerse a sus ideales y demostrarle que siempre podía haber una tercer opción aunque no hubieran dos. Eso le hizo sonreír momentáneamente pero también comprendió que ella era la que más protección necesitaba, no soportaría perderla, no de nuevo.

Caminó hacia ella y abrazó a su pequeña hija, Kumiko se sorprendió por el gesto, era la primera vez después de la muerte de su madre que lo hacía y eso la lleno de dicha, le indicó que su padre aún la amaba y si era posible, aún más que antes.- "Kumiko, espero entiendas el grado complejidad que tiene este caso y…"

Kumiko saltó de alegría y gritó llena de felicidad al escuchar que se le asignaría un caso. Su padre carraspeó y a la pequeña caramelo le recorrió una gota por la nuca, estaba haciendo demasiada celebración por algo que quizás fuera cosa de principiantes pero es que desde que tiene memoria, no se le había asignado caso alguno de acuerdo a su identidad debido a cierto incidente años atrás.

"Kumiko, entiende que vamos a trabajar y no a divertirnos"- otra vez el tono áspero y autoritario de 'Soy Edward dueño de las empresas Himeki'.

Lo miró seria y sonrió con dulzura- "Lo sé padre, no debe preocuparse de nada, verá que todo saldrá de acuerdo a lo planeado"- respondió la joven- "Puede estar seguro de ello"- su padre posó una mano sobre su menudo hombro y le dio un par de palmaditas.

"No quiero escuchar queja alguna, Kumiko"- dijo simplemente antes de regresar detrás de su escritorio y reiniciar lo que hacia momentos antes de que entrara su pequeña hija.- "Dentro de poco te daré los detalles, así que tienes una semana para prepararte, se que no es mucho tiempo pero supongo será suficiente"- la miró y sonrió con desdén.

A Kumiko le brillaron los ojos azulados que había sacado de sus progenitores, se abalanzó sobre su padre en un abrazo cariñoso y besó su sien- "No se preocupe padre, haré mi mejor esfuerzo, verá que esta vez todo saldrá perfectamente"- caminó hacia la puerta y antes de tomar la perilla se giró hacia su padre- "Ehm… me retiro"- hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de esa oficina.

Kei se limitó a ver la puerta de cedro por la cual hacía poco había salido la menor de sus hijos, sonrió. Como le recordaba a Asumi, era asombroso el parecido entre ella y su madre, hasta el carácter optimista en situaciones de alto riesgo había sacado.

Su rostro se tornó frío y serio, se giró hacia el ventanal y recorrió con su azulada mirada los jardines que en algún momento estuvieron llenos de flores de mil tipos y colores, suspiró y miró al cielo- "_¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto, Asumi?_"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Los coloridos de las calles le inundaban sus cristalinos orbes conforme pasaba por cada uno de los escaparates. Muchas personas reían en sus cercanías, y sólo les veía de reojo, sin atreverse a verles directamente al rostro por miedo a reconocer ese sentimiento de alegría del que un día se había enamorado y al siguiente le arrebataron con crueldad. Aún podía saborear las lágrimas que corrieron desde sus ojos hasta sus labios y aún podía ver a su amado tendido sobre sus piernas mientras intentaba de detener la hemorragia.

"Akisuki"- escuchó de pronto, provocándole salir de sus pensamientos, observando unos zapatos negros bien boleados.

¿De donde había salido eso? Pues ella estaba segura que no había podido acercarse a su amado de nuevo, estaba segura que se había desmayado en cuanto lo vio tumbado sobre el cemento. No podía ser que eso hubiera pasado, era poco probable. Y de haber sido así¿por qué lo estaba recordando apenas?

"Nakuru"- le llamó el cerúleo frente a ella.

"Perdón, Tsukishiro"- respondió con su voz triste y queda- "¿Nos vamos?"- el cerúleo asintió.

Caminaron un poco antes de llegar a una cafetería conocida para ambos, donde tomaron asiento…

"Estás teniendo problemas?"- le preguntó al cerúleo- "Eso es difícil de creer"

Y por un instante, le pareció ver a la vieja Nakuru, la que se mofaba de su comportamiento en cada ocasión que podía, pero su rostro regresó a ser uno sin luz de alegría- "… yo también puedo tener problemas"- comentó.

Ambos tomaron de sus respectivas tazas y un silencio incómodo les invadió.

Yue por su parte, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentado con Akisuki a platicarle sus problemas o al menos para hablar tranquilamente, al parecer había pasado demasiado tiempo, mucho más del que el pensaba.

Mientras Nakuru, sólo podía evitar la mirada de quien en algún momento fue su cuñado, pues de sólo mirarlo le traía recuerdos y no precisamente porque se parecieran, si de hecho Yukito siempre fue muy diferente a Yue, en todo. Pero, había algo en su presencia que le hacía ver a SU Yuki de nuevo.

"¿Has pensado en vivir otra vez?"- preguntó de repente Yue sobresaltando a Nakuru.

La castaña lo miró sorprendida y a la vez molesta. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? Es decir, era de su hermano a quien se refería.- "¿por qué?"- simplemente preguntó en un hilo de voz.

"Nakuru, tu y yo sabemos que Yuki jamás habría querido verte de esta manera. Nunca lo hubiera deseado"- sus marrones y cristalinos ojos se cerraron en un gesto doloroso, recordando al peligris.

"No puedo creer que me pidas eso Yue"- respondió- "Sabes bien que yo…"

"Lo sé, pero conocía a mi hermano más que tú y por eso te digo que ya es hora que salgas adelante"

"Claro, es fácil decirlo. Para alguien que no tiene corazón, es muy sencillo. ¿No es así?"- azotó sus palabras. Yue no se inmuto, sólo la miró con algo parecido a la compasión y suspiró.

"Precisamente por eso te cité."- era la segunda vez en el día que Nakuru se sorprendía- "Necesito que me digas que hacer con esto que siento"

…El viento sopló y las hojas de los árboles volaban sobre sus cabezas, mientras los rayos de sol calentaban la acera y algunas sillas y mesas del local; se apreciaba el sonido del agua al caer en la fuente y salpicar en sus muros…

"No crees, que es un poco pronto para sentir eso que dices sentir?"- preguntó cauta después de una larga explicación que para su sorpresa, hacía revelar gestos en el normalmente inexpresivo rostro de Yue, para después de tomar un sorbo de su té.

"Es por eso que necesito tu ayuda."

"Sabes que existen diferentes tipos de amor?"- Yue la miró- "El amor que sientes por un hermano es completamente diferente de aquel que sientes por una persona especial o por el que sientes por el mismo Kami. Inclusive, hay diferentes maneras de enamorarse."- Yue alzó su ceja- "Lo que quiero decir, es que quizás estés confundido porque la ves como un reemplazo de Yuki"- su voz sonó entristecida- "Quizás ves demasiadas semejanzas con él que te has dejado engañar al recordarlo y…"

"No"- interrumpió secamente- "No es una comparación con Yuki, ni mucho menos. Si, me quitaron a mi hermano pero no por eso voy a buscar un sustituto, no hay sustituto para quien era"- remarcó.

"Ahora entiendes porque no puedo olvidarlo?"- La miró expectante- "No puedo sustituirlo porque no hay nadie que se le parezca en lo más mínimo. No existe nadie que pueda ocupar su lugar. Por eso no puedo dejar de pensar en él o querer que esté a mi lado. Yo…"- un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, provocándole cierta vergüenza y ocultando su rostro entre sus manos- "Perdona"- sollozó.

Yue se limitó a poner una mano sobre su hombro y es que, en ese tipo de situaciones no sabía que hacer. Era como si hubiera nacido sin la capacidad de entender los sentimientos humanos, más específicos los de las mujeres. Por eso la confusión, por que no sabía que hacer o pensar ni nada. Era algo completamente nuevo y le sacaba un poco de quicio el no poder saber como reaccionar ante tal situación.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sus ojos cafés lo veían con algo parecido al reproche y hasta cierta ¿satisfacción?

"Pero Kaho, te he dicho que fue un accidente!"- replicó masajeando sus sienes por enésima vez en el día- "No es nada importante ni siquiera algo que me quite el sueño… _ Bueno, en realidad si lo es_"- se acercó y acarició sus hombros semidesnudos debido a la blusa halter que llevaba.

"Si claro, eso dicen todos. No es nada importante y a la mera hora, dejan plantada a una en el altar"- da la espalda y solloza dolorosamente.

"Kaho, sabes que yo no sería capaz de hacer eso"

"No por su puesto que no."- ironizó- "Eriol Hiiragizawa jamás sería capaz de hacer eso. En cambio me pedirás el divorcio a los dos meses o peor! La harás tu amante!"- unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos que cubrió con sus delicadas manos, mientras salían más sollozos eventuales de su ser.

"Ay por _Kami_! Kaho, jamás haría algo como eso! Me conoces, no se porque dudas tanto de mi palabra"- recriminó.

Kaho lo miró con reproche- "Eso pensaba yo también, hasta que vi como la veías!"- replicó- "Era como si vieras a tu otra mitad! Como, como…"- sollozó fuertemente- "Como si la amaras de toda la vida!"- acusó casi gritándole.

Eriol la miró sorprendido. ¿De verdad la veía de esa forma o era la forma dramática y exagerada de Kaho de interpretar las cosas?- "Por supuesto que no! Yo no…"

"Ya, no quiero saber nada más"- habló en un tono que no aceptaba reproches ni aclaraciones- "Eriol, no se si esto deba seguir"- dramatizó- "Tengo"- miró al piso y después a sus ojos con dolor y tristeza- "Tengo que pensarlo"- tomó su bolso del escritorio y salió como huracán de ahí.

El silencio invadió por unos instantes la oficina hasta que dejó salir un suspiro de alivio el albino.

"¿Y a esta que le pasa?"- aún observando la puerta por donde su prometida había salido. Miró su reloj y al ver la hora solo suspiró, casi era hora de ir al departamento de Shaoran y se preguntaba para que quería verlo. Tomó las llaves de su auto y comenzó su camino hasta el estacionamiento.

"_¿Debería seguir con esto? Es verdad, quizás debería terminar con todo de una buena vez aunque... En primer lugar, jamás le habría pedido que se casara conmigo de no haber estado seguro por completo de que la amaba... La amaba"_- no había notado el momento en que subió a su auto y comenzó a conducir, se detuvo al ver la luz roja del semáforo. En ese instante vio como una pareja pasaban abrazados frente a su coche y los demás, se veían felices.- "_Sumamente felices... ¿Lo era¿lo soy?_"- se preguntó de repente- "_Quizás lo fui, pero ahora... Ahora¿que se supone que haga?_"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Por fin llegas"- respondió su tranquila voz.

"Perdona, tuve un pequeño accidente"- respondió señalando su mano vendada.

Daniel alzó una ceja, miró a Violeta a los ojos y parpadeó- "…Supongo que es consecuencia de tu enojo de esta mañana"

"¿Quién es la víctima?"

"_Evasiva…_ Permíteme"- oprimió un botón y en la enorme pantalla holográfica de casi 4 metros apareció el rostro de su nueva víctima .

Al verlo, sus ojos desorbitados por la impresión y su boca casi rozando el suelo de lo abierta que la tenía. No hizo sonido alguno, ni siquiera un "oh" por respuesta pero como si lo hubiera hecho, Daniel la veía entre sorprendido y espantado; pues si bien nunca había visto pizca alguna de emoción en ella (y estaba más que consciente que debía tener), ahora era más que sorprendente el verla.

Frente a ella, en todo su esplendor (o bueno casi) el atractivo rostro varonil, de ojos entre gris y azul zafiro destellando arrogancia, enmarcados por unas gafas semiredondas, de nariz recta, labios finos y con una mueca de superioridad en ellos, sus cejas negras acentuando sus gestos, sus cabellos negro azulados y su piel albina, vestido con un traje azul marino y corbata beige. El dolor de cabeza de sus pasados días y quien sería su pareja en la fiesta de gala, Eriol Hiragizawa.

Parpadeó repetidamente como queriendo desaparecer esa imagen y es que últimamente ¡hasta en la sopa lo veía! Debía ser una broma y de ser así, de muy mal gusto.

"_No es cierto_"- suspiró al ver que en la imagen no desaparecía o cambiaba- "Eriol Hiragizawa"- se limitó a decir casi masticando las palabras. Es decir, el hecho de llevarlo como pareja de por sí ya era ridículo y ahora el tener que involucrarse con él hasta el punto de hacerlo vulnerable, le era el colmo. No sabía quien había hecho la lista de invitados, pero de verdad se las vería con ella una vez que terminase con él.

"Tu pareja de baile en la fiesta de gala"- Una venita apareció en su frente de sólo recordarlo- "Supongo que no tendrás problema alguno"- le miró de reojo, riéndose internamente por su "perfecta actuación" impasible.

"Para nada"- respondió entre dientes- "¿Para cuando lo quieren muerto?"

"Eso es quizá lo más interesante, mi querida Violeta."- se miraron- "Primero quieren que saques cierta información que necesitamos y después lo aniquiles. Lo distinto en este caso es… Que no será un interrogatorio, deberás vigilarlo, checar sus actividades, investigarlo a fondo. Tu sabes, cosa de rutina con los objetivos jugosos. Como quiera enviaré los detalles a tu gabinete. _¿Qué estas intentando padre¿Por qué él¿Y porqué ella precisamente?_"- se preguntó intrigado.

"De acuerdo"-contestó casi altanera la joven amatista sin dejar de ver el rostro de Eriol- "Entonces no tiene fecha de muerte"

"No, aún no."- la miró pensativo y comenzó en voz vacilante- "Segura que…"

"Es un trabajo como todos los demás, estará muerto para cuando me digas."- respondió sin dar paso a una objeción.

"En ese caso, empiezas esta misma tarde…"- Violeta dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- "Oh, es verdad…"- habló llamando su atención y la joven asesina volteó a verlo con cierta sospecha, pues el siempre le daba los detalles completos, nunca olvidaba algo, había gato encerrado- "Necesitamos que te deshagas de esta persona"- apretó el botón de nuevo y frente a ella la bella prometida del empresario más importante de occidente, Kaho Mizuki.

"¿Para cuando la quieren muerta a ella o será lo mismo que con Hiragizawa?"- preguntó ansiosa.

"A ella la quieren muerta la noche del baile de gala."- lo miró intrigada- "Será una prueba Violeta, además no estarás sola. Tendrás la ayuda de los 3 líderes, además de Pimperbell"- al pronunciar este nombre su rostro impasible pasó a uno sorprendido- "y de tus compañeros. Así que, no habrá manera de que te descubran."

"Lo dices como si no conocieras mi trabajo"- replicó de manera sospechosa- "¿Están seguros de querer involucrar a Pimperbell en esto?"- dudó.

"¿Acaso hay alguna otra opción?"- insistió.

"Tú dímelo"- lanzó una última mirada a la oficina y salió de ella- "_¿Qué están tramando?_"- se preguntó la diseñadora mientras seguía su camino.

Este trabajo le parecía diferente y extraño, no sólo por el simple hecho de tener que asesinar a quien es su pareja en la fiesta de gala y ni que decir de la prometida del mismo, además que si no se hace mucho esfuerzo se pueden hacer conexiones casi de manera inmediata y tener por ende la conclusión de: _Todo aquel que se acerque a Tomoyo Daidouji habrá cavado su tumba_, aunque también podía ser la de _Tomoyo Daidouji es igual al Asesino sin Alma_. Y en cualquiera de los dos casos era mil veces preferible evitarlas. Lo segundo extraño era la participación de Pimperbell en el caso, si bien esa joven estuvo clínicamente muerta por 2 días y desde entonces no se le asignaron más casos; ¿Porqué habría de involucrarse esta vez¿Qué era diferente? Si, era verdad que ella también estaría esa noche y bailaría con Tsukishiro pero con que propósito hacerle participar además de distraer al apuesto oficial.

Se miró al espejo cerca de su gabinete, mirándose por unos segundos y sintiendo aquel extraño presentimiento que no le había dejado en parte de la semana. Tenía la certeza de que algo habría de pasar y cambiaría parte de su vida pero siendo ella poco dotada para ese tipo de cosas y bastante escéptica, opto por obviar aquella sensación. Quizá se estaba volviendo un poco paranoica.

"_Si, puede que sea eso._"- sacó el sobre de su gabinete y de inmediato leyó su contenido.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Señor Hiragizawa"- no tenía mucho tiempo de haber llegado al departamento y podía sentirse la tensión en el ambiente- "debido a las pruebas obtenidas en los anteriores casos, me es importante informarle que usted es el que sigue en la lista" - enarcó una ceja el empresario inglés- "Usted será atacado por el Asesino sin Alma, no sabemos exactamente el día o la hora, pero ya que han sido en la noche, suponemos que así será."

"De acuerdo y me necesitan ¿por que?"

"Tan perspicaz como siempre, te… lo necesitamos porque si nos ayuda a descubrir quien es el asesino sin alma, usted podrá tener la libertad que siempre ha anhelado. Me haré más explícito, si usted me ayuda, yo personalmente borraré su historial de víctimas."

"De que se trata todo esto, Syaoran."- se miraron- "¿Tenemos que, 10 años de conocernos? Y aún así, me estás haciendo esto."

"Escúchame Eriol, no tengo mucho de donde elegir ni tampoco tú, ambos estamos en la cuerda floja y por si no te has dado cuenta no era como lo planeábamos."- se acerca a la ventana, recarga su brazo y su frente sobre él, sus ojos reflejados en el cristal le devuelven la cruel mirada de la realidad en la que vivía cada día - "Yo nunca pedí esta vida Eriol, jamás había pedido ser oficial, empresario y asesino al mismo tiempo."

"Yo tampoco pedí esta vida pero…"

"Pero que? Que quieres que les diga?… Ah sí, podría ser…"- optó por una voz arrogante y despreocupada- "Bueno señores, disculpen por no decir nada concreto de quien soy realmente, pero es que todos los empresarios importantes aquí en Japón, China, Suiza, Francia, España e Inglaterra somos parte de una gran mafia que te garantiza protección entrenándote como asesino, haciendo algunos trabajitos de vez en cuando y además, debes entrenar a tu primogénito o primogénita para hacer tal labor cuando el jefe de familia muera. ES ESO LO QUE QUIERES QUE DIGA?!"- replicó en voz lo suficientemente alta como para dejar un leve eco en la sala.

"No se trata de eso Syaoran."- respondió tranquilamente al detective pues si bien recordaba el explosivo carácter de Syaoran, sabía también que gritándose el uno al otro no resolverían nada.

"Entonces de que? Dímelo Eriol, yo jamás pedí vivir así."- insistió el ambarino.

"Y supones que yo sí."- replicó.

"No, sabes que no quise decir eso."- contestó un poco más calmado ante la respuesta del inglés.

"Escucha, deberíamos buscar una solución más constructiva."- trató.

"Es que no la hay! Ya no hay otra solución. Me la he pasado encerrado en los manicomios cada tarde, preguntando a cada sobreviviente si recuerdan algo y lo único que me han dicho es ojos-malditos-morados, sabes lo frustrante que es no poder obtener nada."- suspiró con desánimo antes de tapar su frente y sus ojos con una mano y llevar su cabeza hacia atrás chocando con el cristal de la ventana.

"Y por eso me lo pides a mí? Por que sabes que mis padres murieron a manos de uno de los asesinos? Por que sabes que vi como los mataban? Por que yo sobreviví a eso?!"- silencio- "Vaya, eso si que me reconforta Syaoran"- caminó hasta la puerta, tomó la perilla y antes de girarla suspiró- "Yo no soy el que sigue verdad?"

"No"- musitó Li aún sin mirarlo o quitar su mano de su frente.

"Sabes lo que pasará si nos descubren?"- el agente especial asintió- "Syaoran"- al llamarlo se miraron a los ojos- "Por nuestro propio bien, espero que el Asesino Sin Alma no sea el favorito de James o Edward, por que de lo contrario"- suspiró- "No quiero ni pensar en lo que nos espera."

Bufó -"No van a matarnos¿verdad?"- preguntó con un dejo de esperanza en su voz y algo de burla por su propio destino.

Hiragizawa suspiró y en sus ojos se reflejó lástima- "Hay cosas peores que la muerte… Nos vemos Syaoran."- salió del departamento dejándolo completamente solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_20:45 hrs, Mansión del Presidente_

Las luces de la mansión a las afueras de Tokio rodeada de naturaleza le hacía verse a kilómetros de distancia debido a la soledad y oscuridad de ese lugar. Los autos iban y venía desde ambas direcciones, internándose en una ladera poco visible pero bien señalada por un _bellboy_ a la entrada de la misma, siendo guiados hacia el interior del camino y dirigiéndolos a la mansión. El sendero siendo iluminado débilmente por lámparas colgadas de postes no muy altos y con amplia distancia entre un poste y otro, dando una atmósfera de misterio y calidez.

Al llegar a la mansión, los _bellboys_ se encargaban de ayudar a bajar a las personas de sus coches y acomodarlos. Las personas en trajes muy elegantes, de largos y bellos vestidos escotados o reservados, deslumbraban a los invitados que ya habían llegado o apenas llegaban.

Luces de provenientes de una cámara se veían por un lado y por otro. Las personas posando ante esta con una sonrisa artificial, tal fuera una molestia, o bien con agrado.

Y es que, la bella camarógrafa que era Meiling Li, no habría darse por vencida sólo por una llamada. O como su querido y adorado primo le diría: "_Por un tipo que casi logra te hagas pis en tus pantys_".

Si, estaba de acuerdo, pero no por eso se dejaría intimidar. No podía vivir con miedo y mucho menos esa noche, de la cual dependía su empleo y su reputación.

_Flashback_

_-Diga- respondió Eriol, aún tenso por la acalorada discusión de hace pocos minutos._

_-Señor Hiiragizawa- contestó una voz dulce y delicada, reconociéndola de inmediato._

_-Señorita Daidouji- se sorprendió de escucharla- ¿A, a que debo el honor de su llamada?_

_-Podríamos vernos._

_-Seguro¿a que hora?_

_-Dentro de quince minutos en el parque del Rey Ueno. ¿Será posible o es demasiado apresurado?- su voz sonaba consternada._

_-Estaré ahí, no hay ningún problema._

_-Muy bien, entonces dentro de quince minutos nos vemos. Hasta luego._

_En si la llamada fue extraña pero más el hecho de hacerlo tan apresurado, no sabía el motivo por el cual le había llamado pero así podría darle las disculpas que le debía directamente y no mediante un intermediario, como había sido todo este tiempo el teléfono._

Fin Flashback

La música ambientaba por completo la sala adornada de gala en oro y plata. Los violines tocaban armónicamente al compás de la composición interpretada. Algunas parejas bailaban mientras que otras veían desde las orillas de la pista a los demás, algunos buscando caras familiares y otros, bueno más bien las damas cotilleando entre sí sobre otras damas. Mientras los camareros caminaban con agilidad entre los invitados, ofreciendo_champagne_ o bocadillos. Lo normal como en cualquier fiesta.

Iba y venía, de un lugar a otro, desde que el embajador -al ser el primero en llegar- bajaba de su cadillar con su esposa al brazo hasta ese instante en que la cena había sido servida y podía descansar unos minutos, antes de que las personas comenzaran a bailar de nuevo.

_Flashback_

_La brisa comenzaba a calar los huesos, extrañamente era fría a pesar de ser verano. Su gabardina ondeaba con el viento y su cabello se despeinaba de igual manera. Esperaba con nervios y ansias su llegada. Lo cual le parecía increíble y hasta imposible, pero así era. Miraba a todos lados en busca de él. Sus brazos abrazándole le proporcionaban cierta calidez a su pecho semi descubierto por la blusa halter que llevaba puesta. El hálito sacudió su cabello hacia delante despeinándola aún más, pasó un par de mechones detrás de su oreja y entonces los vió. En saco de cuero, con un sweter ruso beige y pantalón de mezclilla, se acercaba aquel a quien esperaba._

_-Disculpe la demora- dijo el hombre- Tuve algunos contratiempos, espero no haberle hecho esperar demasiado- comentó con una nerviosa sonrisa en su atractivo rostro._

_-No se preocupe- le regaló una sonrisa- Espero no haberlo importunado mucho con mi llamada- comentó apenada- Se educada, se educada- se ordenó mentalmente._

_-No.- negó suavemente- Quería verme- la joven amatista asintió._

_-Quería, disculparme- miró al suelo y después a aquellos ojos que en ese momento tomaban un tono azulado, casi como el mar. Cautivándola y distrayéndole por unos segundos, antes de reaccionar dando un respingo- Sí, disculparme por mi conducta y mi falta de educación. No fue correcto de mi parte comportarme de esa manera ni mucho menos parecer altanera._

_Eriol sonrió suavemente y esa tenue sonrisa llamó su atención- Yo también quería disculparme por haber intentado besarla, señorita Daidouji. No fue mi intención.-La nívea lo miro con gentileza.- Que hermosos ojos tiene-pensó._

_-Lo sé, supongo que nos dejamos llevar por aquella música. La profesora sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y fue un truco en el que no debimos habernos involucrado.- justificó._

_-Aún así, le ofrezco mis mas sinceras disculpas por ello- dio una reverencia galante y al enderezarse le dedicó su mejor sonrisa, provocando un sonrojo en la joven._

_-¡Compórtate, compórtate!- se reprochó mentalmente ante las ganas de borrar esa coqueta sonrisa con un buen golpe- Descuide, no pasa nada- sonrió y eso le gustó- Bueno, tengo que irme señor Hiragizawa, fue un gusto volver a verlo. Ya no tiene porque mantenerse a distancia de mí- Eriol sonrió. Ella también sonrió en reflejo, giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar- 1...2...3- comenzó a contar mentalmente sus pasos- "4...5...6..7...8...9..."_

_-Señorita Daidouji- llamó el magnate a sus espaldas. En el rostro de la joven apareció una mueca cruel en forma de sonrisa. Giró su rostro con una mueca desconcertada, digna de un Oscar- Me preguntaba, si le gustaría tomar un café.- le invitó._

_-Yo…No- dudó._

_-Por favor, eso me complacería mucho- insistió. La amatista sonrió para sus adentros y así mismo, externamente lo hizo pero con sutileza. Eriol no se daría por vencido, debía ganarse a esa joven, algo le decía que ella podría ayudarle en el futuro._

_-Por supuesto- respondió._

_El pelinegro ofreció su brazo y la joven Daidouji caminó hacia él aceptándolo, pero a pocos pasos tropezó y Eriol logró sujetarla entre sus brazos, ofreciéndole un sonrisa llena de seguridad.- ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_Sus miradas chocaron y ambos se perdieron en esos mares indescifrables de misterios. Se miraron unos instantes para después desviarlas, ella sumisamente y el mantuvo su sonrisa de ver lo delicada que podía ser al verse descubierta._

_-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó el apuesto hombre- ¿Puede caminar?_

_-Sí- respondió suavemente la plomiza con un suave rubor en sus mejillas._

_Fin del Flashback_

La ceremonia ,por fin, estaba dando inicio con unas amables palabras del Presidente de Japón. Agradeciendo la asistencia de todos los presentes y esperando que no hubiera faltado nadie. Pares y pares de ojos le miraban con atención y gran admiración, algunos le miraban maravillados mientras que otros tenía un destello distinto en ellos.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y sonoramente abarcaron la sala llena de lujos esa noche. Alzó las manos de nuevo en señal de atención y la multitud calló. Sonriente contempló a cada uno de los presentes y entonces pronunció- Música- y así la orquesta empezó de nuevo, observando como sus invitados comenzaban a buscar sus lugares y si acaso a sus respectivas parejas.

Un hombre un tanto más alto que el presidente de frac completamente negro, le saludó con una reverencia a la que respondió el presidente para después sorprenderlo con una pequeña nota. El presidente lo miró curioso, abrió la nota y sonrió.

"Me es grato informarles que esta noche nos visita una de las voces más bellas de todo Japón. Démosle un aplauso a la encantadora Daidouji Tomoyo."- los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y al frente apareció una joven de remarcada belleza, con el cabello recogido en un elegante moño del cual salía algunos rizados mechones y portaba un vestido perla estilo halter que ondeaba a partir del medio muslo. Haciendo una grácil reverencia al público presente, algunos viéndola impresionados mientras que otras con algo de recelo- "Así mismo, le acompañará al piano, el Magnate Internacional, Hiiragizawa Eriol"- quien con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro hizo una elegante reverencia a su público que al verlo suspiro mientras algunas aguantaban sus ganas de gritar- "Por favor, complázcanos"- indicó el presidente.

_Flashback _

_Risas- "No te creo"- contestó una dulce voz._

"_Pero es verdad"- sonrió el hombre frente a sí, logrando ruborizarla._

"_Y entonces, que hiciste?"- preguntó con curiosidad la amatista aún mostrando esa sonrisa en su rostro._

"_Pues, me bajé del caballo o más bien el caballo se bajo de mí"- contestó divertido con una sonrisa._

"_Pero no te paso nada¿verdad?"- preguntó Tomoyo._

"_Es que acaso te preocupo?"- preguntó sorpendido._

_Más risas- "No, pero sería muy grosero de mi parte preguntar por el caballo y no por ti"- sonrió._

"_Supongo que tienes razón"- respondió con una luz de perspicacia en sus ojos. Algo que no pasó desapercibido por Daidouji._

_Tomaron un sorbo de sus té's y sonrieron. Entonces Tomoyo sintió una vibración en su regazo, abrió su bolso y observó la luz del celular._

"_Ahora vuelvo, disculpa"- se disculpó al momento de alejarse de la mesa y contestar la llamada._

_Mirándola desde la mesa, envuelta por las tenues luces del café, proyectándola como una muñeca delicada de terciopelo y porcelana. Observó su frágil silueta a través de aquella luz de encanto y sonrió. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se detuvo a admirar a una mujer por su belleza y en esa joven era inevitable. Sonrió embelezado._

"_¿Puedes creerlo?"- le comentó al regresar con una sonrisa juguetona y con la admiración en su rostro._

"_¿Qué cosa?"- preguntó curioso._

"_El presidente me ha pedido o más bien me ha ordenado que cante en la noche de gala"- su rostro se veía impresionado y con una sonrisa- "Es decir, no me molesta pero porque lo hace todo a la carrera. Pudo haberme dicho con anticipación o más bien habernos dicho con anticipación porque"_

"_¿Cómo?"- interrumpió sin entender a lo que se refería con "habernos"._

"_Sí, lo que pasa es…"- Eriol halzó su dedo índice en señal de espera y Tomoyo se cayó._

"_Disculpa, me hablan"- se levantó y caminó unos pasos de la mesa._

_Lo miró, analizándolo, su porte serio al principio y después con una suave y gentil sonrisa, su rostro tenía un tono divertido. Pasó una mano por su cabello negro, alborotándolo un poco. Su reacción era de interés y comprensión._

"_Ya entendí a lo que te referías"- dijo con una mueca en su rostro cuando regresó a la mesa. Tomoyo rió al verlo- "Entonces¿cuando quieres empezar a ensayar?"_

"_Pues si se puede ya"_

"_En este instante?"- preguntó un poco sorprendido._

"_Por supuesto"- contestó con una sonrisa._

_Fin del Flashback_

La mirada seria de ambos, los corazones agitados, la garganta a momentos seca, las trémulas manos húmedas, sus respiraciones casi en calma. Sus miradas chocaron y se dedicaron una gentil sonrisa.

Eriol posó sus manos sobre las teclas blancas y negras del piano y entonces el sonido de estas se hizo presente en la sala, a modo de introducción. Y después la dulce voz de Tomoyo llenó por completo el espacio al mismo tiempo en que el pianista lo hacía.

_**Something that you do / Algo que haces  
I really can't explain / Realmente no puedo explicar  
The way you make me smile / La forma en que me haces sonreir  
The way you make me love you / La forma en que me haces amarte  
When you're shining… / Cuando brillas**_

_**Diamonds don't make promises or decieve me /Los diamantes no hacen promesas o me defraudan  
They don't lie / No mienten  
All they do shine like the sun / Todo lo que hacen es brillar cual sol  
Stars up in the sky / Estrellas en el cielo  
I see them in your eyes / Puedo verlas en sus ojos  
Can I see them now / Puedo verlas ahora?  
Yes, I see them now / Si, ya las veo**_

_**Little diamonds /Pequeños diamantes  
Please don't go away / No se vayan  
Let me love you / Dejen amarlos  
Can I keep you near / Puedo tenerlos cerca?  
Let me hold you dear ever more / Queridos, dejenme sostenerlos aun más  
Don't know what it is / No se que es  
Your magic sparkle kiss / Tu brillante y mágico beso  
Little diamonds / Pequeños diamantes  
I'm yours / Soy suya**_

_Flashback_

"_¿Y que te gustaría interpretar?"- preguntó Eriol al momento de acercarse al piano._

"_Vaya, tienes un hermoso estudio"- mientras recorría con la mirada el estudio -decorado con sus altos libreros, sus grandes ventanales, su chimenea estilo marroquí, sus sillones mullidos, su elegante escritorio y el piano negro en una esquina del salón, dándole de lleno la luna. Eriol sonrió complacido- "Pues no lo sé, tiene un rato que no canto y… Realmente no se que podría ser de acuerdo a la ocasión. No recuerdo alguna que pueda interpretar en ese instante."- comentó una pensativa Tomoyo._

"_¿Alguna petición?"- preguntó en tono incitante._

_Su delicada mano se poso en su mentón en gesto pensativo- "¿Alguna recomendación?"- preguntó intrigada Tomoyo al captar el tono usado._

"_En realidad, sí."- contestó con una sonrisa. Caminó hacia el escritorio a un lado del piano y cercano a una de las paredes de la habitación. Sacando de uno de los cajones unas partituras y buscando la que quería entre ellas._

_Mientras, Tomoyo observaba una foto ,en marco de plata sobre el piano, a una pareja._

"_Hiiragizawa, acaso la señorita Mizuki es su…"_

"_Ella es mi prometida"- contestó mirándola con cierta ternura y con partituras en mano._

"_Espero no haya ningún problema por haber venido. No quisiera causarle ningún inconveniente."- comentó consternada. _

_Eriol se acercó a ella, ladeó su cabeza y sonrió- "No te preocupes"- contestó casi en susurro._

_Su cercanía lograba hacerle sentir un poco nerviosa y con cierta invasión a su espacio personal- "También espero que no haya tenido muchos problemas por aquel incidente durante el ensayo."- el rostro de Eriol se tornó serio - "Si quiere puedo explicarle que fue un accidente"- se apresuró a decir._

"_No, descuide. No importa. En realidad, quizá así sea mejor. Por algo pasan las cosas"- mencionó en tono misterioso. El ojiazul se sentó en el banco y le tendió las partituras a Tomoyo, como indicación de cerrar el tema- "Léalas y dígame que opina"_

_La amatista así lo hizo- "¿Está seguro que no nos dirán nada por cantar algo tan… como decirlo- su rostro mostraba confusión- frívolo como esto?"_

"_Pues en realidad no lo sé, pero no creo que importe mucho"- comentó muy relajado._

_A Tomoyo le saltó una venita- "¡¿Es que acaso este tipo nunca se toma nunca nada serio?!"- lo miró tratando de comportarse- "Pero y si preguntásemos la opinión"- probó._

"_Si eso la hace sentir más tranquila"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Hizo la llamada correspondiente y el permiso fue concedido.- "Listo"_

"_Bien"- contestó a desgano. Desde ese momento comenzaron a ensayar._

_Fin del Flashback_

**_Twinkling like a melody in the twilight / Centelleando como una melodía en el ocaso_**

_**Ever clear, made in heaven, some are cold / Siempre limpios, hechos en el cielo, algunos son fríos  
And some are perfect cuts / Algunos son perfectos  
While some are in the rough / Mientras algunos aún están en bruto**_

_**All so beautiful / Todos hermosos  
You're so beautiful / Son hermosos**_

_**Little diamonds / Pequeños Diamantes  
Don't you go away / No se vayan  
Let me love you / Déjenme amarlos  
Can I keep you near / Puedo tenerlos cerca?  
Let me hold you dear for all time / Queridos, déjenme sostenerlos todo el tiempo  
Don't know what it is / No se que sea  
Your sparkle with a kiss / Su beso con un brillo  
Little diamonds / Pequeños diamantes  
Little diamonds / Pequeños diamantes  
Be mine / Sean míos**_

La gente, de pie, aplaudió entusiasmada. Su interpretación había sido gloriosa y muy a pesar de los terribles celos que Kaho sintió al ver como la joven Daidouji miraba a Eriol en ciertas estrofas pero sobre todo al principio, tuvo que aceptar que era en verdad impresionante su manera de cantar. Y aunque Eriol le había dicho que no era nadie, ella sentía muy dentro que era una rival invencible. Por un instante sus miradas chocaron y tan sólo ver en esos profundos amatistas le provocó un escalofrío terrible que recorrió por completo su espalda y le hizo sentir miedo. Comenzó a sentirse débil al tiempo en que su respiración empezaba a ser cortada. Touya al ver el repentino cambio de color en el rostro de su pareja, la tomó del brazo y le ayudo a sentarse. Vamos, no es que le preocupara pero ver a alguien que cambia de un tono saludable a un blanco fantasma no es buena señal.

"¿Se encuentra bien¿Quiere que le traiga algo de tomar?"- preguntó con delicadeza el hermano de Sakura. Mizuki sólo negó suavemente tratando de tranquilizar su ahora agitado corazón.

"Quizá, sólo necesito un poco de aire"- comentó casi en susurro. Se levantó silenciosamente y caminó hacia el balcón.

Las parejas se levantaron de sus asientos al iniciar el vals y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la melodía que la orquesta interpretaba.

"Li ¿Qué no piensa sacarme a bailar?"- preguntó con voz áspera. El agente se limitó a mirarla con cara de pocos amigos.- "¡No me la voy a pasar sentada toda la noche!"- reclamó Sakura con brío. Una venita saltaba en su cien y su hermano no hacía más que reírse de aquel comportamiento- "¡No estuvimos recibiendo clases de baile para nada, me niego a quedarme sentada!"- reprochó.

Syaoran apoyó su rostro sobre una mano y suspiró cansino- "Pues que yo recuerde, usted fue la única que recibió esas clases, yo YA sabía bailar"- aclaró con toda malicia.

A Sakura le dio un pequeño tic en su ojo y de inmediato pisó con fuerza el pie más cercano del ambarino, enterrando el tacón de aguja en él. Syaoran apretó los puños tratando de no gritar y se limitó a verla con ojos de asesino. Sakura le sacó la lengua y después se levantó con toda la intensión de alejarse de él, de ser posible toda la noche. Touya sólo reía, se levanto igualmente de su asiento y caminó hacia Sakura, dejándolo por completo solo en la mesa.

El agente se limitó a suspirar, mientras sentía el dolido palpitar de su pie. Mejor para él si aquel espantajo se alejaba toda la noche. Aunque debía admitir que en el instante en que la vio cruzar las puertas de la mansión se quedó pasmado. No es que no hubiera visto una mujer arreglada antes, pero Kinomoto tampoco era cualquier mujer, se veía muy bella con ese vestido rosa pastel que dejaba al descubierto sus delicados hombros y su fina espalda. Observar aquellas dos esmeraldas remarcadas por el rimel en sus espesas pestañas y las sombras en tonos rosados. Ver como se volteaba a mirarlo y ofrecerle una mirada inquisitiva, como de quien pregunta la opinión. Y en su opinión, le encantaba, estaba hermosa.

Escondió su mirada detrás de su mano, arrepintiéndose de haber pensado eso y sonrojándose de vergüenza de sólo recordarlo.

"_Maldita sea_"

"Disculpa"- le llamó una gentil voz. Alzó su vista y frente a él se encontraba la hermosa amatista- "¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo?"- preguntó con una sonrisa cautivante y es que en verdad era hermosa, portando ese vestido crema de cuello_halter_ con diamantes en la cintura a modo de corsé y su oscuro cabello bellamente recogido.

Educada, hermosa, gentil, dulce, encantadora.- "_¿Por qué Sakura no puede ser así?_"- se preguntó y en ese mismo instante simplemente sacudió la cabeza como queriendo sacar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Miró de nuevo a su interlocutora quien lo veía desconcertada y de inmediato se levantó, ofreciendo disculpas mientras hacia una elegante reverencia-"Disculpe por ello señorita Daidouji, me sentiría muy alagado si aceptará bailar conmigo."

Tomoyo lo miró y rió suavemente- "Por supuesto"- respondió con gentileza.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar al llegar al centro del salón. El la guiaba con gracia y ella lo seguía gracil. Varias veces parecía apartar su vista ámbar de la joven Daidouji, como buscando a alguien entre la gente y las demás parejas, encontrando sólo por segundos unos esmeraldas que lo miraban reprochantes.

"Se ve muy hermosa ¿verdad?"- preguntó sacándolo de su distracción.

"Eh?"-Tomoyo rió y Li se limitó a carraspear al darse cuenta que lo había cachado mirando a su prima.

"Conmigo no tiene por que fingir. Es obvio que le gusta Sakura."- observando la reacción de aquel apuesto rostro contrariado.

"Por supuesto que no"- contestó rápidamente, casi molesto. Tomoyo rió de nuevo.

"Yo creo que sí. Aceptémoslo, es bonita, encantadora. La verdad es que ella es un encanto y cualquiera quisiera estar con ella pero…"- rió delicadamente.

"Y ¿en dónde esta er-el señor Hiiragizawa? No se supone que es su pareja"- cambio de tema rápidamente.

Tomoyo lo miró con una sonrisa enigmática- "Parece que decidió escapar por unos momentos al balcón, quizá a respirar el fresco de la noche."

Syaoran miró hacia el balcón por unos instantes, observando a dos figuras distantes argumentando lejos de todos en la oscuridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Kaho por favor, háblame, dime algo"- la mujer de rojo lo miró con ojos de pistola- "¿Qué?"- Eriol había ido al balcón después de observar desde la tarima como su prometida salía, sintiendo que debía ir tras ella cuando la vio.

"¿Cómo que _"qué?"_ Tú muy bien sabes porque estoy así"- reprochó cruzándose de brazos.

"No, no lo sé. Por eso quiero que me lo digas"- cuestionó.

"¡Vi perfectamente como la mirabas!"- reclamó una furiosa pelirroja señalando hacia el salón.

"Cálmate Kaho, te aseguro que no fue nada"- explicó el magnate. Dio un paso hacia ella pero su prometida dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

"No te creo"- su mirada era reprochante y llena de ira- "ALÉJATE DE MÍ! NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!"- exigió fúrica.

"Kaho, por todos los cielos, cálmate"- la tomó de los hombros pero esta se safó de sus manos con fuerza. Para después propinarle una buena cachetada y salir corriendo en dirección de los jardines.

"Kaho…"- musitó pero no se movió, sólo observó como se perdía entre la oscuridad de la noche y el inmenso jardín lleno de arbustos que formaban un círculo alrededor de una fuente. Quiso moverse, pero algo le decía que no debía, que así es como las cosas debían ser.

Asintió con frialdad en su mirada y regresó al salón, viendo desde la entrada, entre el mar de cabezas, a Tomoyo que baila bellamente con Syaoran.- "_¿Syaoran, bailando?_"- ladeó su cabeza y se sorprendió hasta de su propia sorpresa- "Estoy seguro que si no lo veo, nunca lo hubiera creído."- susurró mientras se acercaba hacia el centro de la pista. Topándose al mismo tiempo con un hombre alto y canoso, le miró de reojo, se paralizó momentáneamente de ver al hombre a su lado- "_Edward_"- miró al frente de nuevo y sus dos hijos bailando al compás de la música con sus respectivas parejas, una despampanante rubia y una coqueta castaña. Después, frente a él, pasaron Yue y Kumiko, la miró unos instantes antes de que la espalda de Yue le quitara la vista de la joven Himeki quien portaba un vestido turqueza que cruzaba por su espalda en dos gruesas tiras llenas de diamantes. Kumiko se veía radiante y Yue sonreía como nunca. Los miró de nuevo y sin caber de nuevo en su asombro, observó con atención el rostro de Yue, era alegre.- "_Es día que todos estén con una sonrisa en su rostro o que? Hasta las piedras ríen_"- se quejó mentalmente y pues sentía que sólo él tenía una pésima noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿No dijeron nada tus hermanos cuando te vieron salir así de arreglada?"- preguntó Yue.

Kumiko suspiró- "Casi les da un infarto. Dijeron que no podía salir así. Que como era posible que mi padre me hubiera permitido llevar este vestido."- Tsukishiro rió.

"Se ve que te protegen"- Kumiko asintió y le miró con atención.

"Te ves muy bien cuando sonríes¿sabías?"- Yue no dijo nada sólo siguió guiándola por la pista.- "Yue"- le llamó con cautela.

"Dime"- la miró con sus cerúleos ojos, abrió su pequeña boca y después sólo, suspiró.

"Necesito un poco de aire¿me acompañarías al balcón?"- preguntó con timidez.

"Por supuesto"- la llevó bailando hasta estar frente a la puerta del balcón, una vez ahí, salieron tranquilamente.

Kumiko caminó con rapidez hacia el barandal de piedra del balcón y miró hacia el firmamento nocturno barnizado de estrellas- "_Yue…_"- pensó con tristeza. Esos días en que se habían tratado, le habían gustado muchísimo. Jamás se había sentido tan bien con alguien, no la trataba como una niña ni como un objeto o un relevo. Y eso, le gustaba muchísimo de él, lo miró de reojo, no sabía cuando se había acercado sólo había sentido su calidez cerca de ella. Se recargó en su brazo y sonrió con dulzura.

Una dulzura que se desvaneció de inmediato al recordar su misión de esa noche, se sentía muy mal por tener que mantenerlo a distancia pero tenía que evitar a toda costa que encontraran a los demás y por supuesto, tenía que evitar cuando la viera realizar tan frío acto. Se había mentalizado toda la semana para eso, aún así, cuando vio su reflejo en los ojos de Yue, supo que si el estaba en medio de todo, hamás podría hacerlo. Suspiró.

"¿Sucede algo?"- preguntó Yue mirándola con atención. Sí, pudo haber sido poco tiempo pero el apuesto cerúleo había decidido dejarse llevar por eso sentimientos que afloraban en su interior. Muy a pesar de las advertencias que Akizuki le había dado, pero al fin y al cabo, el había decidido arriesgarse y sólo él pagaría las consecuencias.

Kumiko negó suavemente- "Sólo pensaba"

"En…"- cayó de inmediato y miró hacia en frente. No era uno de sus sospechosos para interrogarla ni mucho menos.

"Ti"- susurró, Yue pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y ella se limitó a abrazarlo. No sabía si la había escuchado pero no le importó, sólo quería disfrutar de los últimos momentos de paz que le quedaban.

Antes de que todo empezara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Por qué Violeta esta con el bombonazo del Agente Li?!"- reclamó encaprichada Asuka al ver como Tomoyo se deleitaba de sólo bailar con Syaoran- "¿Por qué no puedo bailar con él?"- reprochó.

Kazuo dejó salir un suspiro de exasperación. Toda la noche se la había pasado criticando y juzgando y quejándose, y ya no la aguantaba más!

"Asuka"- le llamó pero esta seguía.

"Y es que se supone que ella vino con Hiiragizawa"

"Asuka"- y seguía.

"¿Y por que con él precisamente? No merece estar a lado de alguien como lo es, Hiragizawa!"

"Asuka"- las venitas en su cabeza estallarían en cualquier momento si esa mujer no dejaba de replicar.

"Y además, porque no puedo bailar con él! Se supone que es un baile y todos podemos bailar con todos!"- exigió.

Kazuo tiró de ella hacia la mesa que les habían asignado con anterioridad, la miro serio- "Asuka, podrías guardar silencio lo que queda de la noche! O por lo menos tratar de bailar con Hiiragizawa si ese es tu mayor deseo!"

"Ay, Kaz, me espantas y me estás lastimando, además… Todo el mundo nos esta viendo"- Kazuo miró al frente y pudo ver unas cuantas miradas dirigidas hacia ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._  
_

_23:50 hrs_

Tomoyo había observado el momento justo en que Kumiko y Yue habían desaparecido por la puerta, Sabía de antemano que en cuanto hiciera eso, tenía que contar 3 minutos exactos antes de comenzara el plan y terminara con su presa.

Había estado bailando con Eriol desde hacía unos momentos, observando con atención su rostro un tanto preocupado y al mismo tiempo frío. Sintió que el tiempo iba lentamente.

La luz de la cámara, les hizo parar unos instantes para posar ante ella.

Parejas bailando con tranquilidad sin pensar en lo que les esperaba.

"_2_"- se dijo mentalmente.

Eriol miró a Tomoyo a sus ojos, observando en ellos cierto cálculo, como midiendo su tiempo. Eso le intrigó. Recordando que sólo entre asesinos pueden reconocerse, sobretodo cuando saben que deben realizar algún deber y se encuentren de alguna manera, expuestos.

"_1_"- contó en su mente.

Respiración-Fijación del objetivo-Análisis-Decisión-Acción-Rapidez-Tiempo

Lo necesario para realizar su labor eficientemente, aún si hubiera quien se interpusiera entre ella y su objetivo.

"_30_"- miró a Eriol quien la analizaba con verdadero interés. Le sonrió y este le devolvió el gesto, desarmándolo y olvidando sus pensamientos de hacia unos momentos.

Cada sujeto comenzaba a colocarse cerca de su objetivo, todos mirándose esperando a que comenzara.

"_3..." - los corazones y las respiraciones comenzaron a ser frías._

"_2..."- mentalizándose para iniciar._

"1"-alcanzó a musitar la amatista.

Las luces se apagaron en ese instante. Quedando el salón en penumbras, al tiempo que la gente comenzaba a moverse alarmada hacia las salidas más próximas y de repente escuchar como las puertas se cerraban con fuerza. No había salida. La gente comenzó a escandalizarse.

Yue, Syaoran y Sakura se habían quedado expectantes en el instante en que la gente comenzaba a empujarse, listos para cualquier cosa que llegara a suceder. Sabían que debían tratar de calmar a la gente para que todo quedara en orden, pero era casi imposible caminar entre tantas personas.

Yue no supo en que momento había perdido de vista a Kumiko, sólo noto cuando esta volteaba al sentir el apagón de luces y se dirigía rápidamente hacia el salón. Obvio, el corrió tras ella, tratando de alcanzarla. Quedando atrapado dentro de la inmensa mansión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Afuera mientras tanto, Kaho al notar el apagón caminó rápidamente hacia uno de los ventanales, queriendo observar lo que pasaba dentro. Cómo si no lo hubiera hecho ya gran parte de la noche. De repente, sintió que una sombra le obscurecía más vista, giró a verla y pudo ver a la amatista frente a ella.

"Señorita Daidouji"- dijo sorprendida de verla ahí.

"¿Celosa, Señorita Mizuki?"- cuestionó con su fría voz. Alargó una mano hacia el cuello de la mujer tan rápidamente que esta no se dio cuenta. Mostrando sus crueles ojos ante la mujer que comenzaba a sofocarse y trataba desesperadamente de liberarse.

La miró como quien admira una obra de arte y después la azotó contra la pared- "No se preocupe"- susurró calmadamente a su oído- "Le aseguro que lo cuidaré muy bien"- declaró con veneno en cada palabra. Sonrió.

La mujer le vio aterrada, sintiéndose desfallecer por la falta de oxígeno. Tomoyo la admiró un poco más. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo giró rápidamente, rompiendo su cuello y terminando así con su vida.

Se agachó cerca del cuerpo, sacando su afilada navaja del kit que llevaba atado a la pierna y marcó el cuello de su víctima.- "Que descanse"- sonrió antes de retirarse rápidamente hacia el balcón y esperar a que las puertas se abrieran unos milímetros para poder entrar y hacer como que estuvo adentro todo el tiempo.

Los tres oficiales por fin habían podido tranquilizar a la gente, una tarea ardua pero que había valido la pone, ahora podrían asegurarse de que todo el mundo estuviera bien.

Las puertas se abrieron suavemente, apenas dejándole pasar, para después cerrarse igualmente y hacer como que nada había pasado. Buscó con la mirada a los demás, pero a tan oscuras apenas podía distinguir siluetas, dio un paso pero entonces escuchó una respiración a su lado. La tomó de la mano y esta lo apretó suavemente. Era Eriol.

"_Se habrá dado cuenta_"- se preguntó.

"Te estuve buscando"- susurró a su oído.

"Perdona, pero es que quise salir a buscar a tu prometida pero las puertas se cerraron antes de que pudiera salir."- declaró Tomoyo.

"Gracias"- dijo con calma. Eriol quiso decir varias cosas pero no pudo articular palabra, por lo que se limitó a ver hacia la penumbra. Tenía una extraña sensación. Como si algo le faltara, de repente.

Las luces se encendieron y entonces varias mujeres comenzaron a gritar, charcos de sangre se veían debajo de ciertos cuerpos tendidos sobre el suelo. Los oficiales en ese instante vieron horrorizados la escena.

No habían podido detener un asesinato múltiple.

* * *

_Vaya! Si que ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualizé, sería tonto disculparme pero aún así lo haré. Disculpen la enorme tardanza y aunque no se si este capítulo compence la espera, espero sea de su agrado. Y siento que les debo una explicación, pues bien: la universidad absorbe prácticamente todo mi tiempo hasta el punto de no comer (créanme ese ha sido un horrible problema y más cuando tienes que entregar un trabajo y quedarte despierta toda la noche porque al día siguiente tienes q entregar otro a primera hora), además de algunos demonios personales que hasta el momento no han dejado de fastidiar pero más que nada por mi orgullo y finalmente mi inspiración caprichosa, la cual se aparece cada 50 mil años y después desaparece sin aviso ni nada! En fin u.u... además de sumarle distracciones que no valen la pena o por lo menos no los q yo conozco (entiéndase, hombres! Nada personal, sólo con las alimañas a las q tuve que tratar en persona durante este semestre en la universidad ¬¬) Así que ahorita que ando de vacaciones disfrutaré de mi libertad (o algo así) y me relajaré y pediré porque mi inspiración me visite más amenudo._

_La canción que canta Tomoyo en la noche de gala es Diamonds de Ilaria Graziano (siempre se me olvida incluir este tipo de detalles), la mujer tiene una voz muy bonita se las recomiendo._**  
**_Y ahora, pasaré a los reviews!_

_**Aio-chan**__: Muchísimas gracias por todos tus reviews, como puedes ver estoy actualizando (A penas ¬.¬) y de verdad siento que sea hasta ahora, pero con todo lo que he tenido que hacer pues lo he estado haciendo, poco a poco, esperando que sea de su gusto y perdon por haberte dejado esperando tanto tiempo. Je, que tengas una muy Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo y que todos tus deseos se cumplan. Cuidate mucho y ojalá no haga mucho frío en Chile. Chao!_

**_Kizu-chan_**_: Muchas gracias por tus reviews y me alegro que te este gustando la historia y su toque de gore seguirá, aunque en este no hubo pero después habrá bastante así que no te te guste este capítulo. Que tengas una Feliz Navidad y un Feliz Año Nuevo! Cuidate mucho. Chao!_

**_Angel Zafiro_**_: Muchas gracias por tu review y como puedes ver estoy actualizando, apenas pero pues espero actualizar pronto o por lo menos acabarlo pronto u.u.. En fin, cuidat mucho y que tengas una Feliz Navidad y un Feliz Año Nuevo._

_Ya que terminé de constestar estos reviews aclaro que tenía pensado actualizar antes de la Navidad pero debido a ciertas cuestiones de inspiración y viajes pues no había podido, pero por fin lo estoy haciendo._

_Así que espero hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad y tengan un muy Feliz Año Nuevo! Que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad!_

_Muchas gracias por la paciencia para esperar y por tomar de su valioso tiempo para leer mi fic, tanto a los que me dejan review como a los que no se los agradezco._

_Cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo!_

_Ja ne!_

_Lebel27_


	11. Capítulo 5 Dumberie

_Lebel: Antes que nada disculpen la demora pero al fina pude acabar este capítulo YEY! Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen (a excepción de aquellos que inventé) son del grupo CLAMP y yo sólo los uso para realizar esta y otras historias. Este capítulo tiene un poco de sangre así que no se espanten, no es mucha a comparación de como iba a ser originalmente._

_Ahora sí, después del disclaimer y la advertencia, a leer..._

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Dumberie**

"_La polícia ha declarado que fueron al menos diez víctimas las que se encontraron esa noche, entre ellos el embajador y su esposa."_- decía una reportera de cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos castaños.

"_Agente Li"_- llamaron. Podía verse como Syaoran -con un semblante nada agradable- pasaba sin siquiera voltear a verlos, ayudado de Yue a llevar los cuerpos sin vida en negras bolsas de muerto, ocultando la identidad de su ocupante que aún así, parecía haber sido descubierta.

"_Por su parte, tanto los oficiales que se encontraban esa noche como los mismos invitados, no podían creer como había sido posible que algo así sucediera."_

"_Esto es una barbaridad"_- decía Kei Himeki- _"Aún no puedo creer que hubiera asesinos en la fiesta, es decir, ya ni a fiestas privadas podemos asistir sin el temor de ser asesinados. Y menos si nuestros hijos están expuestos"_- puntualizó ferviente.

"_El señor Himeki iba con sus tres hijos esa noche. Al igual asistieron al evento personalidades como la joven hija heredera de los Emporios Daidouji, Tomoyo Daidouji; las actrices Kasue Fukiishi y Chiaki Kuriyama, la cantante Umi Kansaki, el diputado Daisuke Zenryu, el juez del distrito Yue, y el magnate internacional Eriol Hiiragizawa, quien desafortunadamente perdió a su prometida esa misma noche a manos del Asesino Sin Alma en los jardines de la mansión, la señorita Kaho Mizuki."_

"_Señorita Daidouji"_- se acercaron los reporteros corriendo a ella, cercándola- _"¿Qué piensa del atentado? Algún comentario"_

La joven los miró con gran preocupación- _"La verdad me reconforta mucho el hecho de que mi madre haya decidido que yo viniera en representación. Después de lo de mi padre y mi tía, no creo que pudiera soportar lo que sucedió esta noche"_- su semblante era sumamente triste- _"Murieron conocidos nuestros y algunos eran buenos amigos, por lo demás… Por favor traten de respetar la privacidad de las personas que sufrieron los distintos atentados, es algo muy fuerte como para poder hablar al respecto"_- añadió antes de subirse a la camioneta plateada con vidrios polarizados y desaparecer de la vista de todos.

…

Se escuchó un click y después de eso, el televisor se apagó.

"Pueden decirme, que demonios sucedió ahí!?"- preguntó un muy exaltado hombre- "Se supone que ustedes estaban para proteger a los invitados!"- reclamó, azotando los expedientes de las víctimas sobre la mesa- "DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAN MIENTRAS OCURRIÓ TODO ESTO!"

"Etto…"

Sakura trató de hablar pero el jefe de Estado de inmediato azotó sus puños sobre la mesa, haciéndole callar de inmediato- "NO QUIERO EXCUSAS NI PRETEXTOS, QUIERO QUE HAGAN SU MALDITO TRABAJO COMO ES DEBIDO! ME ENTENDIERON BIEN!"- gritó a las tres personas que se encontraban en ese momento dentro de la oficina.- "LOS ASESINOS ESTUVIERON EN ESE LUGAR COMO INVITADOS Y QUIERO SABER QUIENES CARAJO ERAN. INTERROGUEN A TODOS! NO ME INTERESA CUANTO TIEMPO LES LLEVE, SÓLO HÁGANLO!"- el jefe de Estado salió hecho un volcán, azotando la puerta tras de sí y diciendo improperios a su paso. Intimidando a todo aquel que encontraba a su paso, inclusive empujando con descuido a algunos y haciendo volar papeles y tazas de café por los aires.

En cuanto lo vieron desaparecer, los tres cuerpos de la policía dejaron salir un suspiro. Y es que, desde que llegaron, no habían dejado de escuchar maldiciones y demás insultos hacia sus personas por parte del señor Yamashida. El hombre -aunque les cueste aceptarlo- tenía toda la razón, habían estado en el lugar y habían atacado a no menos de 9 personas, lo cual era aún más preocupante, porque aún sabiendo que ellos se encontraban presentes, pudieron atacar si consideración. Fue así nada más! Directo a su objetivo y todo terminado. Todo a su alcance y nada hecho.

"Demonios…"- dejó salir Li. Se sentía tan frustrado, sin siquiera desearlo alzó sus manos y las dejó caer sobre la mesa, pidiendo porque su furia saliera por ese medio, pero no lo hizo, sólo le recordó con mayor ferocidad todo lo que estaba sucediendo y el sin mover un dedo o al menos, así sentía que estaba. Parecía como si el asesino lo hubiera atado de pies y manos a una cadena de una tonelada, parecía como si supiera todos sus movimientos, como si lo esperara de manera burlona y cruel creando un rencor hacia el y al mismo tiempo, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer- "Que perder el tiempo"- murmuró.

Sakura lo miró de forma reprochante. Esta bien, no era del todo su culpa, ella también había estado ahí y aún así no pudo evitarlo. Pero de que manera hubieran podido evitarlo. - "_Manteniendo los ojos abiertos es una forma_"- le dijo su conciencia.-"Diablos"- musito.

"Con quejarnos no resolveremos nada"- contestó un monótono Yue a los quejidos de ambos agentes.

"Pues tampoco es como si pudiéramos hacer algo"- replicó Syaoran.

"Eso crees?"- lo miró un escéptico cerúleo.

¿Estaba retándolo acaso?- "En que piensas?"- le miró con intriga.

"Pasas demasiado tiempo en los institutos mentales como para negar que ya sabes algo"- puntualizó.

"Tienes razón, pero aún me faltan algunos detalles"- sonrió macabramente- "Digamos que es mi última sesión"

Sakura los vio sorprendida e inclusive herida- "¿Que han estado haciendo ustedes dos?"- preguntó la joven incrédula. Ambos la miraron, sus ojos decían una misma palabra, Emboscada. - "No puedo creer que hayas estado de acuerdo en esto Yue"

"Sakura, ambos sabemos que la única salida era usar esta alternativa"- respondió con su tono frío característico.

"Pero, se supone que por razones psicológicas de los pacientes no debíamos interrogarlos ya. Es un detonador de recuerdos casi mortales para sus dueños"- replicó impresionada.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros y la miro intensamente- "Pobre señorita Kinomoto, la manipulación y revelación de la verdad le hace sentir terror?"- dijo en frío tono de burla.

El rostro de la castaña se arreboló, dirigiéndole una mirada fría- "Eso es algo que no tiene nada que ver al caso. Sólo me preguntaba ¿si usted, acaso, nunca ha sentido la urgencia de olvidar algo tan horrible que le ha dejado una cicatriz que nunca se cierra?"- dijo en un tono frío- "Pero claro, el señor Li, JÁMAS tendría porque estar frente a ese tipo de obstáculos, siendo un hijo de ricos es más que obvio que todo lo tenga solucionado en su vida"- habló con escepticismo y hasta cierta burla. Se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó a la puerta- "Llamaré a los invitados para hacer el interrogatorio"- abrió la puerta y salió tras ella dando un portazo.

Syaoran aún veía por donde había salido, sus puños apretados y su mandíbula encajada. No se había dado cuenta de cuando lo hizo, pero lo cierto es que sentía molesto por aquella actitud. Si, era verdad que nació en familia acomodada, pero jamás tuvo la dicha de tener una vida fácil- "_Y casi siempre agradezco que así haya sido_"- miró al techo de la habitación y dejo salir un suspiro.

"Li"- le llamó Yue, la contestación de Sakura de alguna manera le había parecido fuera de lugar pero un poco acertada, o por lo menos, por la reacción de Li, eso le pareció,

"Iré por una taza de café, ¿quiere una?"

El ofrecimiento de Syaoran le sorprendió y lo dejó impresionado- "Er… no, gracias Li"- contestó bastante confundido. Jamás lo había escuchado de ese tono amable ni mucho menos ser participe de su generosidad.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación con toda tranquilidad.

Sakura si estaba molesta, casi fúrica. Aún no podía creer el atrevimiento de esos dos y más aún de Yue al saber todos los resultados sucedidos a partir de un interrogatorio. Se miró al espejo del baño, su cabello alborotado después de cambiarse rápidamente de ropa al llegar a su casa, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de tomar una rebanada de pan para tener algo en el estómago, su rostro cansado por andar en vela toda la noche hasta esa mañana, su ropa levemente desarreglada con unos botones mal puestos, hizo una mueca y en seguida los acomodó. Mojó sus manos y las puso en su cuello, el agua fría le relajó un poco, enjuagó su cara y después la hundió en el lavabo, la sacó rápidamente dando una amplia bocanada de aire. La cabeza le estaba matando y deseaba terminar ese día para poder descansar lo que le quedaba. Tomó unas toallas de papel y retiró restos de agua que permanecían en su rostro.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a la cafetería. Ámbares y esmeraldas se encontraron en ese instante. Sakura lo pasó de largo, Syaoran la miro seriamente entrando después de ella. Tomó una rosquilla y se la llevó a la boca.

"Va a engordar con eso"- trató de molestarla Li mientras se preparaba un café.

"Y a ti que más te da"- le contestó aún molesta.

Syaoran volteó a verla y notó como una gota de agua caía de su cabello sobre su pecho y se perdía en el interior de su blusa, haciéndole pensar en el pequeño cuerpo esbelto que poseía y el cual pudo apreciar la noche anterior con detalle. Tomó un sorbo de su café, tratando de olvidar ese pensamiento.

"¿Qué?"- preguntó la castaña de manera muy altanera.

Syaoran la miró de nuevo y sólo atinó a decir- "Tienes crema de fresa en las mejillas"- tomó un pastelillo y salió de la cafetería- "No olvides llamar a los implicados"- simplemente gritó antes de irse.

A Sakura le brotaron varias venitas al escuchar sus órdenes. Bien sabía que tenía que hacerlo, sólo le molestaba que no pudiera ser más amable al pedirlo- "_Eso no lo matará… por desgracia_"- pensó. Miró la rosquilla de nuevo, acercó un servilletero de aluminio a su rostro y pudo ver una pequeña manchita de color rosa en su mejilla, la retiró con una servilleta y dejó molesta el servilletero sobre la mesa- "Baka"

_..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Llegar a su departamento fue la experiencia más cruel pero a la vez reconfortante que pudo haber tenido en toda su vida o por lo menos eso sintió en ese momento. Al recordar todo lo que había pasado en las últimas 6 horas. El recuento de los daños fue prácticamente nulo. Ese era el hecho que lo tenía de esa manera, eso era lo que le impedía reaccionar de aquel letargo.

No le dolió en lo más mínimo la muerte de Kaho, sintió culpa por no haber ido tras ella, se impresionó al saber lo que había pasado con ella, pero nada más, sólo eso. No había más. No hubo llanto, ni deseo de venganza, ni cólera, ni nada. NADA

Era como si la nada fueran sus sentimientos, como si hubieran arrancado una hoja, hubieran puesto un punto y ya. Abrió con impresión sus ojos, eso era Kaho, un punto final en su vida. Y de alguna forma, ese punto final fue el mejor que hubiera deseado.

Fue simple y directo, sin reclamos ni justificaciones. Sólo terminó y ya. No había más…

Se dejó caer en su sillón de orejas rojo, favorito y se quedó contemplando la ciudad frente a él.

"Ella… no está"- susurró simplemente- "No… ya jamás estará"- musitó como queriendo procesar las palabras con mayor velocidad si lo decía. Impregnando su memoria con ellas y de pronto, la alegría y la tristeza invadieron su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar de la emoción y una solitaria lágrima salió de su ojo. No sabía si reír o llorar pero lo que ahora sabía era que, era libre.

Libre para ser lo que quisiera, libre para vivir su vida de la forma en que gustase. Libre para enamorarse…

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no se había dado cuenta que no estaba enamorado de Kaho, ni siquiera lo había notado, tanta era su costumbre y monotonía que jamás se había puesto a pensar si estaba realmente enamorado.

Sus pensamientos lo inundaron en ese momento, todo aquello que sentía o sintió, aquello que creyó ser verdad, todo aquello que envolvía su relación con Kaho, poco a poco comenzaba a carecer de sentido. Conforme más lo meditaba, más se daba cuenta que no había algo lo suficientemente fuerte o importante como para haber estado con ella. El simple capricho de un joven de 19 años -que tal era su edad cuando conoció a Kaho- fue el impulso que le hizo seguir hasta ese día. Hasta ese momento.

Hasta que…

"Joven Eriol, tiene una llamada"- llamaron desde la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- "Joven Eriol"- repitió el ama de llaves, una regordeta mujer de cabello cano amarrado en un moño y con una suave sonrisa. Lo miró preocupada, sabía que la muerte de su prometida había sido un golpe fuerte pero jamás pensó encontrarlo en ese estado.

Estuvo a punto de llamarlo de nuevo cuando escuchó la grave voz del cerúleo.

"Gracias Kasumi, en un momento contesto"- la mujer pareció tranquilizarse, asintió con la cabeza y desapareció detrás de la puerta. No se había dado cuenta del pasar del tiempo, ya había amanecido y la luz diurna ya le daba en el rostro desvelado.

Y así como vio un nuevo día, se dio cuenta que así era su vida, una nueva etapa que estaba a punto de vivir. Se levantó de su sillón y atendió la llamada.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Al llegar a su casa se sintió completamente molida, no recordaba haber echo jamás ese tipo de trabajos y ahora que lo retomaba le parecía increíble y cansado, su adrenalina había estado al mil, sin embargo, había efectuado el plan tal y como debió de hacerse. Ni una sola falla hubo.

No rastros, ni huellas, ni nada, absolutamente nada…

Y eso fue lo mejor de la noche. Se tiró a su cama y suspiró, menos mal que era fin de semana, así podía recuperarse de ello. Sabía de antemano que no debía de sentirse culpable, pero ¡era humana por todos los cielos! Era normal sentir culpa y remordimiento, cualquiera lo siente.

"_Cualquiera menos Tomoyo_"- pensó con interés.

Aún no entendía del todo, como era posible que esa joven, como habiendo hecho aquellos macabros y terribles asesinatos, no sintiera una pizca de culpabilidad o remordimiento o nada. Parecía un robot. Jamás pensó que una joven como ella pudiera ser así.

En la universidad y desde que la conocía siempre había sido una joven de lo más encantadora, madura, sencilla, dulce, observadora -¡y vaya que si lo era!, tan amigable y altruista que le parecía imposible pensar en la Tomoyo dentro de la empresa de su padre. Aquella fría joven sin corazón ni sentimiento alguno que con sólo mirar congelaba hasta al más valiente. En toda la organización no había nadie capaz de pararla o superarla, bueno ninguna mujer porque estaban dos hombres que la habían superado pero eso no significara que no le temieran. Eso lo sabía bien, prácticamente todos le temían y nadie se atrevía de acercársele por miedo a ser cercenado. Ella le tuvo miedo el día que vio asesinar a ese par de hombres, el día que paso su prueba y fue completamente aceptada. Hasta ese día, al verla, se dio cuenta de algo muy importante: cualquiera podía ser un asesino, sin excepción. Inclusive se aplicaba a su caso, aunque ella si sentía la culpa y el remordimiento y se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

No podía creer que cuando más joven lo habría hecho sin una pizca de emoción así como Tomoyo, pero en ese instante, sólo sentía el fuerte remordimiento. Se sintió asqueada por un instante de su propia persona, fue tan intensa aquella sensación que deseo vomitar, más no pudo. Unas fugases lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y se deshizo en lágrimas sobre su cama.

"Kumiko"- le llamó su hermano desde la puerta pero esta no volteó, de hecho se hizo un ovillo sobre su cama- "Kumiko"- musitó el peligris. La miró preocupado y no era para menos, ella no hacía eso desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y que de repente lo hiciera de nuevo, era más que normal que sintiera culpa por ello. Caminó hasta su cama y al verla ahí, sollozando y envuelta en llanto se le encogió el corazón. Se sentó a su lado y acarició su cabeza en gesto comprensivo.

Kumiko alzó la mirada y al encontrase con la mirada turquesa de su hermano, sollozó con mayor fuerza y se refugió en los brazos de su hermano.

"Tranquila, no pasa nada"- susurró mientras la abrazaba con fuerza- "Llora todo lo que quieras pequeña, papá no lo sabrá."- Kumiko asintió y siguió llorando. Kazuo deseó ahorrarle todo ese sufrimiento pero de antemano sabía que le sería imposible, debía de pasarlo para ser más fuerte y si su padre se enteraba, lo más seguro es que no reaccionara tan diplomáticamente como él. No, sabía bien que la regañaría por aquellos sentimientos tan débiles de su parte, pero el sabía bien que esos sentimientos son los que más fuertes te hacen. Sólo que no había manera de hacer ver eso a su padre.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"Oh, Eriol"- le llamó la joven amatista-"No pensé verlo aquí"- realmente había sido una sorpresa- "_Una simple coincidencia_"- pensó.

"Buenos días señorita Daidouji"- respondió, ella asintió. Aún estaba con el traje de la noche, su barba estaba sin afeitar, el cabello estaba algo desordenado y se apreciaban unas tenues ojeras que denotaban su falta de sueño- "A mi también me sorprende verla, jamás pensé encontrarme con usted"

"_Y yo que pensé que descansaría de él_… Lo se, ¿Cómo esta? ¿Se encuentra bien?"- preguntó en referencia a los sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior.

Eriol asintió levemente- "He estado mejor"- respondió con una tímida sonrisa- "Aunque estoy triste mi corazón no esta llorando…"- la miró- "perdone, quizá piense que soy una persona fría pero…"

"Para nada, simplemente es su forma de sentir. Perdone mi atrevimiento pero, quizá lo que sentía hacia la señorita Mizuki no era amor como tal, sino un profundo cariño"- Eriol se sorprendió pero asintió, era como si lo hubiera leído en su cara- "¿Y hace mucho que espera?"- cambió abruptamente el tema.

"Pues un rato, aunque están tratando de ser rápidos. Van de tres en tres, así que por lo visto usted, aquel hombre y yo vamos a ser los siguientes"- comentó, agradeciendo el cambio de tema.

Tomoyo quien no había reparado en el otro hombre, lo observó con atención, sus azules ojos consternados, su tez apiñonada con algunas marcas de tensión en su rostro sobre la frente y la nariz, así como su cabello casi dorado con algunas canas, y entonces le reconoció- "Roger Beller"- respondió.

"Lo conoce"- preguntó Hiiragizawa curioso.

Tomoyo negó suavemente, estaba desconcertada. No había notado al señor Beller y su concentración se había ido a volar desde el día en que le asignaron el caso de Hiiragizawa, lo cual le ponía en un serio predicamento- "Solía hacer negocios con mi padre, pero yo sólo le ví un par de veces salir del edificio. Sólo por que las fotografías son muy fieles le he reconocido"- confesó intentando mantenerse sobria, Eriol asintió.- "Supongo que tendremos que esperar un poco más"- suspiró.

"Quizá, aunque espero no sea demasiado tiempo"- Tomoyo alzó una ceja en señal de duda y el cerúleo al verla aclaró- "Tengo que tomar un vuelo hacia Inglaterra para realizar los preparativos funerarios, los padres de Kaho quieren que se lleve allá su entierro y creo que es lo correcto. Después de todo, ella y yo somos de allá, aunque nuestro apellido sea japonés"

"Ya veo. ¿e irá sólo?"- preguntó curiosa.

"Debo de. No se vería bien que llegara con alguien más después de fallecida mi prometida"- remarcó con cierto tono desdeñoso en su voz.

"Perdone, no quería sonar de esa forma"- se disculpó haciendo una suave reverencia ante su atrevimiento.- "_Tengo que ser más sutil…_"

"No hay cuidado"- respondió con una gentil sonrisa.

"De hecho me refería a algún familiar suyo. Tengo entendido que vive con unos primos suyos"- Eriol la miró interesado pero asintió.

"Sus padres murieron cuando eran muy jóvenes y mis padres quedaron a cargo de ellos."- comentó sin más- "Pero, no creo que ellos vayan"- Tomoyo lo miró sin entender- "Ellos y Kaho no se llevaban muy bien. Sobretodo Cerberos, el menor."- Tomoyo le miró dudosa- "Su madre era griega y le decía así desde pequeño, al igual que a su hermano Spinel. En realidad tienen nombres ingleses y mi prima tiene un nombre japonés por mi tío. Como sea, Nakuru podía convivir con ella inclusive Spinel aunque casi no se hablaban. Pero Cerberos no la soporta… ba"- musitó lo último.

"Ya veo"- contestó suavemente.

Tanto Tomoyo como Eriol miraron al piso, ambos sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Eriol apenas entendía lo que sus sentimientos significaban. No era fácil la confusión por la que pasaba pues por un lado se encontraba la joven de ojos amatistas que no conocía pero de la que se sentía atraído, por otro lado estaba la reciente muerte de Kaho que no dejaba de tranquilizarlo y a la vez agobiarlo. ¿cómo podías lamentar y no lamentar su muerte, pesarla y no pesarla, quererla y no quererla? Y por último, estaba la señorita Daidouji que por un lado le recordaba a la joven de los ojos amatistas pero por el otro, sentía conocerla hace tiempo pero sabía que eso no podía ser. Sus edades no coincidían a pesar de conocer a su padre y jamás se habían topado de frente hasta ese día. Quería saber que significaba todo y quería por un momento, estar tranquilo. Eriol suspiró.

Tomoyo por su parte, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Ese hombre le estaba causando serios problemas y mientras siga en esa misión todo se tornará más difícil. Su juicio se ve nublado por esos estúpidos ojos entre azules y grises que conocía bien. Estaba enojada por todo y por nada. Apenas podía creer que su juicio se nublara con una simple conversación y más aún, por un par de ojos intensos y honestos. Miró al techo y deseó por un momento, olvidar lo que tener sentimientos significa. No involucrarse sería tan fácil pero a veces no era tan sencillo y menos ahora. No podía negar su misión pero debía encerrar sus sentimientos en una pequeña cajita y esconderla en lo más recóndito de su ser. Tal y como lo hacía al momento de matar a sus víctimas. Tomoyo suspiró.

Tres personas salieron de tres respectivos despachos, una mujer de cabello cano, un hombre de mediana edad de cabello ébano y un joven de cabello castaño, detrás de cada uno apareció el oficial correspondiente.

"Los siguientes"- llamó Yue.

"¿Cómo sea?"- preguntó el señor Beller ante el mandato del jefe.

"No, no como sea"- respondió un Syaoran detrás del platinado- "¿Cómo llegaron?"- preguntó expectante, deseando que su presentimiento fuera el acertado.

"Llegó primero el señor Beller, después llegué yo y por último la señorita Daidouji"- respondió con cortesía el inglés.

"De acuerdo"- respondió la joven Kinomoto- "Entonces el señor Beller irá con Yue, el señor Hiiragizawa conmigo y la señorita Daidouji con Li"

Cada uno entró al despacho correspondiente, seguidos del oficial a cargo de su interrogatorio.

_Con Yue_

"Buenos días, señor Beller."- saludó cordialmente el juez- "Se que esto debe ser una molestia para usted, pero entienda que es parte de la investigación que se esta realizando. Si coopera adecuadamente no recurriré a ningún tipo de advertencia u oficio legal"- comentó- "Así que por favor, responda a las preguntas y en menos de una hora saldrá de la estación"- afirmó.

"De-de acuerdo"- respondió el nervioso hombre sintiendo la garganta tremendamente seca.

No era la primera vez que era interrogado, ni siquiera por Yue. Ciertamente había ido un par de veces antes y su cooperación no había sido menos que hostil, logrando que una vez casi lo inculparan por un delito que se negaba a declarar. No lo había cometido él pero había visto lo que sucedía y por miedo, no quiso colaborar sin pensar en las consecuencias de ello.

_Con Sakura_

"Señor Hiiragizawa. Se que debe ser un duro momento por el que esta pasando y que este interrogatorio es lo que menos le gustaría hacer pero necesito que comprenda, que es necesario para la investigación que se esta realizando para poder encontrar al asesino"- le miró con cariño destellando desde esas gemas verdes, tomó una de sus varoniles manos entre las suyas en gesto de condolencia.

Eriol asintió- "Estaré bien, no se preocupe, Kinomoto-san"- respondió ante la mirada de la joven- "Aunque por lo que me da a entender, parece como si no supieran quien asesinó a mi prometida"- le miró con duda.

"Señor Hiiragizawa"- tomó asiento frente a él y entrelazó sus dedos sobre la carpeta que se encontraba en el escritorio- "Sabemos que su prometida fue asesinada por el Asesino Sin Alma, de eso no hay duda. Sin embargo, necesito que me haga una declaración de los hechos ocurridos esa noche. Su prometida no fue la única que murió esa noche"- lo tomó de nuevo de las manos y lo miró a los ojos- "Se que esto debe ser muy difícil para usted, pero entienda que necesito esos datos para poder encontrar a los culpables de estos horribles crímenes"- aseguró la japonesa.

"Es decir, que hay varios más"- le miró un poco sorprendido y la joven asintió.

"Creemos, que los homicidios no fueron efectuados por una sola persona, sino por varias"- le miró con determinación y se acercó un poco más- "Creemos, que un grupo infiltrado, entró a la fiesta haciéndose pasar por invitados"- dijo en tono de confidencia.

"Pero eso sería casi imposible, ¿no lo cree? Es decir, había policías y demás guardias por todos lados"- afirmó el inglés- "_Aunque eso nunca ha detenido a un asesino Himeki_"- pensó con interés.

"Y entonces nos dejan con una sola alternativa"- le miró significativamente- "Uno o más bien, varios de los invitados eran asesinos."- declaró- "Necesito saber si conocía a alguien en esa fiesta. Alguien que no fuera su prometida. Quiero todos los detalles"- señaló.

"Suena más a una plática de amigos que un interrogatorio"- comentó el cerúleo.

"Señor Hiiragizawa, lo estoy haciendo de la manera más agradable y soportable, posible. Ahora bien, siempre podemos recurrir a las clásicas preguntas"- advirtió en su tono de voz más que en su actitud.

A Eriol le divirtió un poco, la joven parecía una niña pequeña que intentaba asumir el papel de madre al regañar a su pequeño. No se rió pero sonrió por ello.

"De acuerdo, ¿Qué quiere saber?"- habló el joven.

Sakura sonrió- "Empecemos desde la mañana de ese día, cuéntemelo todo…"- le invitó.

Eriol asintió y comenzó su relato.

_Con Syaoran_

"Vaya, vaya, señorita Daidouji. Nos encontramos de nuevo"- habló el agente Li rodeándola- "Es interesante, ¿no le parece?"- le dijo con interés.

"¿El qué?"- preguntó con una sonrisa pero un tono indiferente.

"Es la segunda vez que declara tanto como testigo como sospechoso, ¿no es así?"- sonrió con desdén, dándole una mirada llena de malicia.

"Y es la segunda vez, en que usted insiste en que yo tengo la culpa"- contestó sin inmutarse la pelinegra- "Todavía no encuentra al asesino de mi padre y dudo mucho que encuentre al de la prometida del señor Hiiragizawa"- puntualizó.

Li sonrió con frialdad- "Hábleme de él, señorita Daidouji. ¿Cómo es su relación con el señor Hiiragizawa?"- preguntó interesado.

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros- "Nada fuera de lo normal. Sólo una relación de compañeros y pareja de baile. Podría decirse que hasta de negocios, pero sólo eso."- declaró sin más.

"Claro"- fijó sus calculadores ojos ambarinos en ella- "Ahora quiero que me diga en dónde estuvo cuando se fue la luz del salón"- ordenó.

Tomoyo lo miró gentilmente- "Usted no se cansa, verdad Li."- parpadeó y sonrió- "¿Por qué insiste tanto en que yo sea el asesino que busca? ¿Qué tengo yo que no tenga la demás gente?"- preguntó con curiosidad- "Pensé que habíamos hecho las pases en la fiesta de gala"- sonrió en forma de recordatorio.

El chino alzó su rostro con orgullo, como queriendo evadir el tema- "Señorita Daidouji, puede relatar los sucesos de esa noche"- pidió el agente. La joven asintió- "Entonces hágalo, si es tan amable"- invitó.

Lo escudriñó con interés, desde su cabello revuelto -algo más que de costumbre- hasta aquella naciente barba sin afeitar . Observó sus ojos ambarinos con atención, notando apenas una sombra de cansancio en ellos pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para ocultar sus dudas e insistencias que parecía gritar incesantemente. Sus labios secos y algo tensos. Su rostro frío y apuesto que se mantenía altivo.

"De acuerdo, Agente Li"- contestó- "Usted pregunte y yo contestaré todo lo que quiera"- aseguró con total tranquilidad y esa afable sonrisa de siempre en su rostro.

Verla así de tranquila provocó que una venita en su frente saltara y logró que su ceño se frunciera más. Le sacaba de quicio aquella actitud suya de ser tan transparente, tan amigable, tan abierta, tan altruista. Tan sensible y comprensiva que aún cuando ella se veía perjudicada, mostraba una sonrisa. Apretó los puños y sonrió forzadamente.

"Muy bien, iniciemos"- dictó al tiempo que tomaba la silla y la acomodaba al contrario de la mesa, sentándose en ella con las piernas abiertas y sus brazos sobre el respaldo de la misma.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Ya era tarde y corría desesperada tratando de escapar, a cada paso que daba sentía que su vida mostraba una cuenta regresiva. Aún no sabía bien como había logrado escapar o inclusive, cómo la había burlado durante casi media hora desde que huyó de aquel sitio. Sólo sabía que en el instante en que pudo safarse del agarre de aquel enmascarado, debía correr lo más rápido que pudieran sus piernas y al llegar a la calle pidió un taxi a gritos de desesperación, subiendo a uno que se detuvo a su llamado. Le había indicado la dirección que momentos antes los agentes le habían proporcionado antes de participar como carnada en el juego, no sabía como había llegado a esa situación tan escabrosa. Es decir, hubo un momento en que estuvo completamente segura que lograrían atrapar al Asesino Sin Alma y al siguiente, ella era la acorralada por una sola persona que no hizo más que atemorizarla con su tranquila y dulce voz que dictaba su sentencia de muerte. Decidió mirar por el parabrisas trasero y con terror pudo observar como aquella encapuchada figura se acercaba con total rapidez hacia el taxi, dio una vuelta el taxi y la motocicleta seguía tras ellos. Estaba segura que no disparaba para no llamar la atención de la policía y de nadie en general pero no estaba segura con que propósito evitaba acercarse al taxi o mejor aún, dispararle desde esa distancia que no pasaba de 6 metros. No entendía y mucho menos cuando dio una vuelta y la motocicleta se detuvo a mitad de la calle entorpeciendo el tráfico.

Su respiración se controló poco a poco conforme se alejaban de ese lugar y en sí de la figura enmascarada...

Parpadeó. Entre pasillos y más pasillos se veía, sin llegar nunca a un lugar abierto. Volteaba y veía pared, volteaba de nuevo y veía pared. Su respiración agitada y sonora era desconcertante aún para sí misma. El sudor caía de su frente y se perdía en la abertura de su blusa, sus pensamientos se dirigían a un solo punto; aunque los recuerdos le acechaban cada tanto haciendo un mar de visiones y confusiones en su mente, alterando vagamente su vista a cada paso que daba.

"_Tengo que salir de aquí_"- pensaba con terror la conmocionada víctima. Su respiración era agitada, sus desorbitados ojos parecían estallar en lágrimas en cualquier momento, una de sus trémulas manos se aferró al arma que momentos antes había tomado de uno de los cadáveres.

En su cabeza pasaban las imágenes de todos esos cuerpos policiales descuartizados, charcos de sangre por todas partes y viseras regadas en suelo. Uno que otro cuerpo intentando juntar alguna parte de su cuerpo, fuera la inferior, como un brazo o una pierna. Sus rostros palidecían conforme el tiempo transcurría y sus voces retumbaban en las paredes en gemidos de agonía y dolor.

Cerraba sus ojos con fuerza tratando de olvidarlo, intentando olvidar el instante en que cruzó la puerta que suponía su escape y su seguridad.

Pero como si fueran llamados, esos recuerdos regresaban a ella con una intensidad tal, que apenas era consciente de que aún no se había desmayado. Todo ese olor se había impregnado en su ropa así como en su memoria. Sentía aquel óxido y repulsivo sabor en su boca, dándole náuseas.

Llegó a una esquina, una caja cubría la mitad de alto del tubo que sostenía la pared, se recargó en la caja con una mano en el corazón, tratando de calmar su respiración. Miró a uno y otro lado, buscando a quien le perseguía, sin verla.

"Parece un buen lugar para esconderse no es cierto?"- esa voz le helo la sangre- "Te encontré preciosa"- susurró a su oído, la joven volteo a verla aterrada y trémula. Apuntó el arma a su asesino y comenzó a disparar, sin dar en el blanco, con los ojos cerrados deseando desaparecerla.

Violeta se acercó a ella, poniendo el cañón en su frente- "Hazlo"- indicó con voz queda.

La joven apretó el gatillo pero este no disparó más. Estaba vacío.

"Es una lástima, ¿no crees?"- su voz burlona y macabra sonrisa le hablaban de la muerte sin siquiera mencionarla.

·.-.-.-.-.-.-.·

Un grito desgarrador resonó en las paredes de la bodega, llegando a oídos de ciertos agentes que buscaban con ahínco al rehén. Ambos se miraron de soslayo esperando porque no fuera la víctima.

Corrieron hacia donde escucharon con mayor fuerza el grito pero cada puerta que abrían parecía no dar indicios de la chica. Llegaron al cuarto central, vigas iban y venían por la banda sin fin, apenas eran audibles sus propios pensamientos; el cuarto de mando tenía una luz roja prendida dentro pero no había nadie quien respondiera. De repente, se detuvo y se escuchó el ruido de pasos que se dirigían hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

"¡Li, le tengo un regalito!"- gritó el asesino. Empujó con su pie el cuerpo dolido y llorante de Luna Inazaki del puente hacia los detectives. -"Ojalá les guste"- habló en voz cruel y burlona mientras escapaba.

El cuerpo se balanceó hacia delante, los ojos de Syaoran y Sakura veían a la joven hacer una mueca de dolor y después gritar de manera ahogada cuando al llegar sobre sus cabezas, la mitad inferior de su cuerpo se desprendía dejando caer sobre ellos viseras y sangre, bañándolos en su esencia. El convulsivo cuerpo de la joven parecía aún con vida de no ser porque su cuello se había roto con la soga que le sujetaba, sólo eran las secuelas de lo que la muerte hacía al correr por su cuerpo.

Kinomoto gritó al sentir aquel óxido sabor resbalar en su garganta. Miró a Li bañado igual que ella, por esa roja mezcla, quien se quitaba parte de las viseras de su cabeza. El agente limpió su rostro con una mueca de sumo disgusto y con sus ojos iracundos en el cuerpo de la joven.

De nuevo los había evadido y lo peor, había asesinado frente a ellos.

Todo estaba muy callado, sumamente callado para su gusto. Miró a ambos lados y se sorprendió de no ver a Kinomoto diciendo o haciendo o cualquier cosa. Miró al piso y la joven yacía desmayada sobre el piso empapado en sangre.

Suspiró

Guardó su arma en el estuche que tenía en la cintura, acomodó sus brazos y cargó a la joven. Su cabeza se recostó en su hombro, la miró por unos instantes, analizándola.

"_Así no parece tan moustro._"- pensó, a pesar de verla cubierta con sangre-_ "Se ve linda, indefensa… Quisiera protegerla_"- ese pensamiento le hizo sonrojarse. Suspiró de nuevo y salió con ella en brazos.- "_Ella no soportaría ni 5 segundos en una cámara llena de cadáveres_"- pensó con desaliento al hacer remembranza de uno de sus entrenamientos.

Flashback

_Tenía sólo trece años cuando su padre decidió que era tiempo de un reto mayor. Le empujó a un cuarto por completo cerrado, oscuro y maloliente, como de algo que se estuviera pudriendo. Tropezó al dar un paso, haciéndole caer sobre algo que apestaba muy mal y ¿le corría por el cuerpo?_

_Tomó la lámpara que tenía su estuche, la encendió frente a él y al ver lo que tenía en su mano, no hizo más que gritar desesperado. Un cráneo del cual salían gusanos y otros insectos que cubrían parte de la masa encefálica putrefacta que se había quedado en sus dedos._

_Su objetivo, salir de ahí, con vida y la puerta, sólo estaba debajo de 1 metro de cadáveres, en algún lugar de la habitación._

_El tiempo, todo el que fuese necesario o el que su cuerpo y su mente aguantara dentro del lugar._

Fin del Flashback

Todo el día ocupado, sin poder tener un simple respiro, con cada uno de los presentes esa noche en la fiesta de gala y aún no habían terminado, apenas llevaban cincuenta de los presentes y les faltaban tres cuartas partes del total. Lo bueno es que no eran muchos invitados al ser una cena completamente exlusiva, lo malo es que no a todos habían podido localizarlos debido a los distintos funerales que se habían efectuado ese día y por si fuera poco, muchos les gritaban hasta dejarlos sordos por lo desconsiderados y poco sensibles que se mostraban ante el dolor de la pérdida de un ser querido. Obviamente eso no había llegado a oídos de su jefe, quien por cierto, les había gritado y sermoneado otro tanto mientras esperaban a los demás testigos.

Estaba francamente fatigado por todo y para rematar, esto. Su "querido" asesino se encargaba de poner más presión sobre sus hombros. Como si no fuera consciente de lo que hizo.

"_Más bien es completamente consciente y ahora lo hace adrede. Sólo le gusta reírse a sus anchas._"- pensó con cara de pocos amigos el Agente Li y esa cara no reflejaba por completo lo que sentía en ese instante.

No

Era mil o diez mil veces más intenso lo que sentía, con ganas de destrozar lo primero que tuviera entre manos. Despedazarlo hasta que no quedara más que polvo, para sacar toda su frustración y su ira. Suspiró y miró de nuevo hacia sus brazos, observando el descanso de la joven que cargaba.

"_Dulce e indefensa, sin culpa de _nada..."- sacudió su cabeza- "Me estoy volviendo loco"- se dijo antes de salir de ahí, pasando a lado de muchos oficiales que iban hacia la escena del crimen, como hormigas a un dulce tirado en el suelo.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"¿Cómo estás?"- preguntó Yue a la dulce joven.

La joven Himeki miraba a la mesa que había entre ella y... él. Aún no sabía como definirlo, es decir, podía decirse que se frecuentaban pero de igual manera podía decir que su padre lo había contratado con tal de mantener su seguridad y entonces pasaba a ser un mero guardaespaldas.

Abrió la boca pero no salió nada, la movió de nuevo y sintió que su voz le raspaba.

"He tenido mejores días"- comentó con esa taciturna mirada. Apenas pudo reconocer su voz rasposa, era como si no hubiera hablado en días.

"Puedo darme cuenta"- contestó el cerúleo. La chica movía nerviosamente sus manos y seguía con la mirada perdida- "¿Sucede algo?"- preguntó verdaderamente preocupado.

Kumiko lo miró con sus consternados orbes, siendo consciente de que si seguía así, la descubriría en poco tiempo- "Yo..."- su voz murió en cuanto quiso decir otra palabra. Esa mirada le desarmaba, de verdad debía verse terrible como para que él la mirara de esa forma.

El juez se acercó a ella y se acuclilló a su lado, quedando sus miradas casi a la misma altura, la tomó de las manos y las acarició con ternura- "¿Qué ocurre pequeña?"- preguntó consternado, mirándola con atención.

"Yue, es que..."- se mordió los labios- "Me... Este lugar me produce escalofríos"- contestó al fin. No podía decirle la verdadera razón por la que estaba así.

Yue sonrió un poco más tranquilo- "No pasa nada"- se levantó y se recargó sobre la mesa sin dejar las manos de la joven- "Es normal sentirse incómodo en este tipo de lugares cuando no se está acostumbrado y mucho más cuando uno no es responsable de nada"- comentó con soltura- "Trata de relajarte. ¿Quieres un poco de agua?"- la ojiazul asintió temblorosa y Yue se dirigió a la cafetería, dejándola sóla.

Kumiko respiró pesadamente y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa- "_Qué voy a hacer? No creo poder mentirle, es demasiado fuerte. Maldita sensación, es como si me... comiera._"- su respiración era agitada y apenas era capaz de controlarla. Tapó sus ojos, intentado recuperar el control sobre sus emociones, jamás le había costado tanto trabajo aparentar frente alguien. Bueno tampoco es que hubiera visto antes al amor de su vida y lo hiciera cada quince minutos.

Alzó su cabeza de golpe, garantizándole un fuerte mareo, miró hacia la puerta y después hacia su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana- "Oh, no"- musitó desesperanzada. No se había dado cuenta de que esa era la forma en la que veía a Yue, con un brillo especial en sus ojos que a pesar de estar cansados e hinchados, resplandecían con tantos matices tan bellos y asombrosos- "No puede ser"- susurró, derrumbándose en la silla, sintiendo su agitado corazón hacerle llegar a aquella certeza- "Me enamoré de él"- escucharlo de su propia boca le hizo sentir un enorme peso que caía al vacío de su cuerpo. Sabía lo que significaba si alguien, entiéndase su padre, se llegase a enterar de ello. Escuchó el abrir de la puerta y miró hacia ella.

"Siento haberme tardado, un oficial estaba coqueteando con una chica y..."- el sentir los brazos de la joven a su alrededor le sorprendió bastante, esperando que no se encontrara peor de lo que había estado minutos antes- "¿Kumiko?"- le miró con atención y esta le devolvió su mirada al escuchar que la llamaba- "¿Sucede algo?"

La joven le miró con intensidad para después posar suavemente sus labios sobre los del cerúleo, esperando por el rechazo de este, algún reclamo, algo que le indicara que eso estaba mal, que no debía suceder pero en cambio, sintió sus brazos rodearla con fuerza.

Al principio se sorprendió por la acción de la joven pero al sentir aquellos labios tan suaves e inexpertos sobre los suyos no pudo evitar sentir que las mariposas en su estómago tomaran vuelo y dominaran sus instintos, ni siquiera sabía cuanto deseaba ese beso hasta ese instante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Escúcheme" - sonrió- "vea quien pelea, vea quien corre y tal vez se sorprenda. Que el conejo y el zorro se unan y después persígalos como el sabueso que es" - rió el maníaco.

"¿De que me está hablando?"- el chino enarcó una ceja con cierta sospecha.

"Sí, busque al mago quien lo guiará a quien hace tan tétricas obras de arte. Pero el lobo siempre buscará un árbol en el cual echarse y descansar, disfrutando de su aroma, preferiblemente el cerezo quien siempre está junto a un ciruelo. Aunque, quizá la pantera y el león estén cuidando a una mariposa por la pérdida de un tierno conejo hermano de un ángel. Quizá sea por eso que el lobo y el mago han decidido borrar su pasado, ¿no es así?" - mostró una amplia sonrisa macabra, asomando sus dientes amarillentos. Sus desorbitados ojos le provocaban un escalofrío que sólo una vez en su vida había sufrido y esa única vez no era para recordar en ese momento.

"Dumberie" - musitó casi con miedo.

Los ojos del sujeto se enfocaron en él parecía como si pudiera ver algo más que su simple persona, como si pudiera ver el alma o las líneas que unen el destino de las personas. Era como si pudiera ver todo y nada el mismo tiempo.

Lograba ser atemorizante, siempre un paso antes que cualquiera, siempre con la certeza exacta, siempre consciente de lo que sucedería después. Consecuencias y verdades que aún no entendía como era posible que las supiera, aún antes de que sucedieran. Era prácticamente imposible.

"Sucede algo, Li Syaoran"- le miró con cierto interés. Ver que lo analizaba lograba en él un verdadero regocijo- "o quizá deba decir… Belce" - de inmediato su voz fue estrangulada por un par varoniles manos alrededor de su cuello.

"Jamás, digas ese nombre" - espetó furioso el ambarino- "Escuchaste" - sus ojos destellaban su ira y su rostro impasible era un reflejo perfecto de lo que un demonio podría ser. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, su respiración chocaba contra el rostro del maníaco frente a él.

Dumberie lo miró con curiosidad, analizándolo, olvidando que su respiración era cortada por ese par de manos. Sonrió- "Entonces, quieres saber ¿no es así?"- habló en un susurro estrangulado. Syaoran al verlo con un tono blanquecino en su rostro soltó al paciente de su agarre y dejó que se sentara tranquilamente en la silla frente a él. El rubio sonrió con más calma y ladeó su rostro, dejando caer su largo y sucio cabello al mismo lado- "Siempre lo has sabido. Sólo que nunca has querido aceptarlo. No podemos negar lo que somos ni mucho menos borrar nuestra identidad mediante mentiras. Quizá es por eso que yo estoy atado a esta silla en este lugar de locos y tú andas felizmente libre, vagando entre las personas normales como si fueras uno de ellos. Yo también lo hice Syaoran."

"Pero tu seguiste matando."- recalcó el ambarino.

"Y tú también lo haces, sólo que ahora aparentas estar de lado de la justicia."- siseó con burla.

"ESTOY de lado de la justicia"- enfatizó el chino.

"Ja! ¿En serio? Pero la justicia tiene un nombre, ¿no es así Syaoran?"- comentó con sarcasmo el interno.

"Tu no estás loco y lo sabes" - le miró acusadoramente eludiendo el acierto del rubio- "Pero aún así, alegaste demencia y tu abogado logró que te metieran a este manicomio en lugar de que te dieran lo que te merecías"- siseó peligrosamente cerca.

El hombre lo vio y comenzó a reír a carcajadas- "Claro Syaoran, aunque tu cuentas con que yo me pudra en este lugar, y yo cuento con salir pronto" - comentó con una sonrisa cínica.

"Eso es algo que jamás sucederá" - respondió Syaoran de inmediato.

"Eso es lo que tu crees" - cantó el demente mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si tuviera agua en los oídos.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"- le preguntó el chino bastante intrigado- "Tu condena aún no termina"

"Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran"- cantó- "¿No has escuchado de la buena conducta?"- le miró con un destello misterioso en sus orbes aceitunados- "Yo -aunque lo dudes- he sido un paciente ejemplar"- sonrió- "No tendrás queja de mí a pesar de que mi nombre se ha hecho famoso por todo el sitio"- miró sobre el hombro del agente y asintió al ver que el guardia le hacia una seña con referencia al tiempo- "Jamás verás a nadie mejor portado que yo, eso te lo puedo asegurar."

Se miraron, el interno con malicia y misticismo, el agente fría y calculadoramente.

"Joven Li, es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y esta jugada, no me la perdería por nada"- sonrió enseñando aquella dentadura en pésimas condiciones. Un guardia llegó y lo tomó del brazo, levantándolo de la silla- "Hasta luego, Agente Li. Ha sido una plática muy ilustrativa."

El guardia escoltó al paciente fuera del aula y justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, Dumberie le lanzó una mirada llena de confianza que le produjo un escalofrío que recorrió toda su cuerpo con fuerza. No sabía exactamente porque pero esa temible confianza que reflejaba le daban un presentimiento con sabor a muerte.

Estaba consciente de que Dumberie era un recurso al cual no muchos llegan, pero en el caso particular de él, no era como muchos y el caso en el que se encontraba en particular no era como muchos.

El mismo Yue le había preguntado que era lo que hacía especial a este paciente sobretodos los demás y él, limitándose a contestar según el expediente del hombre, simplemente dijo: "Era un asesino que podía seguir matando aún si no le pagaban. Lo cual lo hace un demente y un peligro para la sociedad porque significa que no tenía control sobre su actividad, que debo recalcar, la encontraba divertida". Le respondió como un experimentado psicólogo y agente a un niño para hacer clara la situación. No podía decirle lo que sabía acerca de él porque era revelarse a sí mismo, sería un montón de preguntas embarazosas a las que tendría que crear respuestas llenas de mentiras y que sólo saciarían al platino de momento, pero que le darían en que pensar.

"_No, mejor dejar las cosas como están_"- pensó Li al momento de salir del sanatorio mental y ver el gran jardín frontal que era cubierto por una suave bruma, haciendo difícil la visibilidad de la entrada al sitio.

Caminó en línea recta hacia la salida, conforme más pasos daba, más le aterrorizaba el hecho de ver a aquel fuera de aquel sitio. Dar un paso fuera y que todo empezara, de nuevo, miró hacia las rejas y divisó un coche azul marino detrás de ellas, su coche no estaba y ahora recordaba que no había llegado en él.

El guardia le abrió las oscuras rejas metálicas y salió de ahí, dando una cabezada de gratitud y resolución, el guardia respondió de igual manera y cerró con fuerza al tiempo que lo veía con ambos pies fuera del sanatorio. Quien quiera que estuviera buscando respuestas en ese lugar, sólo indicaba que las acusaciones eran serias y bastante críticas, sobretodo para llegar a ver a la persona más conocida de aquel instituto mental cuya sentencia estaba por reducirse a un par de días más en ese sitio, si no mal lo recordaba.

Desenterrar los secretos de los muertos no siempre es buena idea, pero investigar los secretos de los locos era casi como cavar tu propia tumba. Nunca podía saberse con certeza lo que aquellas mentes retorcidas y en algunas ocasiones podridas, podrían albergar. No en su totalidad y nunca serían comprendidas por aquellos cuya cordura fuera aún inocente, intacta, limpia.

El ambarino abrió la puerta del copiloto y se recargó en el asiento con gesto pensativo.

"¿Sucedió algo interesante?"- preguntó al chino pero este hizo caso omiso a su pregunta- "Syaoran"- le llamó, mirándolo con atención, intentando descifrar lo que había descubierto.

Al sentirse observado, el Agente Especial le miró con esos serios y fríos ojos ambarinos- "Podemos decir que encontré parte de lo que buscaba"- dijo de forma misteriosa al ojigrisdestellosazules.

Ambos guardaron silencio, escuchando el motor del auto seguir por la terracería y la grava que chocaba contra las puertas y parte de la carrocería. Cada quien tenía en que pensar, cada quien tenía sus propias preocupaciones y cada uno debía encontrar sus propias respuestas. Pero en ese caso en particular, debían trabajar juntos y encontrar la clave a aquello que desconocían pero que con certeza sabían, les daba una pista.

"¿Crees que él sea parte de todo?"- preguntó el magnate, sacando el tema de nuevo.

Miró de reojo a su acompañante- "Quizá"- respondió simplemente.

Eriol dejó salir un suspiro- "Realmente no puedo creer todo lo que se dice de él"- Syaoran asintió levemente- "Es decir ¿realmente puede hacerlo?"- le miró fugazmente, con interés.

"Si"- respondió el agente- "El sabía a lo que iba. Sabía perfectamente lo que le diría y lo que preguntaría, tenía medidas todas las circunstancias. Todos los caminos y todas las salidas se las sabía. Era como si no pudieras tener privacidad, como si él realmente deseara que lo enfrentases. Que te pusieras en su contra para buscar alguna forma de evadirte rápidamente pero con anticipación"- comentó aún sin poder creer realmente lo que procesaba su cerebro- "Dumberie, entendía perfectamente la situación afuera de aquellas cuatro paredes. El sabe incluso cosas que están por pasar pero que no veo la forma de que pasen."- su voz terminó casi en un susurro, analizando ese pensamiento que le inquietaba.

"Fue preciso ¿no?"- aseguró el albino- "Es decir, te dio la respuesta pero fueron metáforas"- Syaoran lo volteó a ver interesado. Eriol sintió su mirada, lo vio y después suspiró- "Dumberie habla con muchas metáforas, cuando es información muy valiosa así lo hace, de lo contrario, es muy vago. En ese lugar no le permiten hablar con metáforas, por precaución, pero por tu rostro deduzco que lo ha hecho"- el chino asintió más serio- "Y... ¿que te dijo?"- preguntó un poco curioso.

El ambarino le miró y comenzó a relatarle todo lo que le había dicho aquel hombre en ese momento, incluso le describió algunas actitudes de aquel lunático que le parecían un poco, fuera de lugar e incluso, parecían premeditadas.

"Entiendo"- Syaoran lo miró con cara de sorpresa, algo muy raro en él- "Por lo que me has dicho, el sabe todo aún cuando esta incomunicado y eso, sólo lo hace más peligroso y por lo tanto. El objetivo primario"- señaló.

Li asintió- "Pero, eso sólo abre más incógnitas"- dejó salir un suspiro nada alentador y que su cuerpo resbalara un poco en el asiento- "No se quien demonios lo quiere o por que está tan emocionado de salir"- masajeó sus sienes- "Es evidente que el sabe que es parte de un plan y que éste va a funcionar pero no se hasta que punto esté involucrado el Asesino Sin Alma"- mantenía sus ojos cerrados, intentado soportar el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con empeorar y hacer estallar su cabeza si seguía pensando.

"No estoy muy seguro"- respondió el inglés viendo a un lado y al otro de la carretera antes de tomar la dirección que debían- "Aún así, no hay que perderlos de vista en estos instantes"- señaló- "Y por cierto, si hice mi tarea"- comentó con cierta burla y señaló un paquete que descansaba en el asiento trasero. El chino se enderezó y después se giró para tomar el paquete- "Pero déjame decirte, que la persona que estamos buscando, no aparece bajo ese nombre"- Li le miró con intriga.

"Entonces que me trajiste?"- preguntó sin entender- "Dijiste que habías hecho tu tarea, pero me dices que no aparece bajo ese nombre"- su voz se notaba algo tensa.

Eriol le miró de reojo y dejó que una suave pero no por eso menos burlona, sonrisa apareciera en su rostro- "En efecto, hice mi tarea. Que sino mal recuerdo era: Buscar información sobre el Asesino sin Alma dentro de la red de las empresas Himeki"- Syaoran estaba empezando a perder la paciencia pues su rostro se había vuelto serio y tenía una ceja alzada- "Y eso hice pero al parecer el Asesino sin Alma no es el nombre que buscamos pues no hay registros que comprueben su existencia"- le miró de reojo y este le miraba aún más atento- "Sin embargo, tampoco decía que no existiera".

"¿Entonces?"- su voz de "dímelo de una vez porque no respondo a las consecuencias" le hizo sonreír con amplitud.

"Simplemente que hay que buscarlo con otro nombre y eso fue lo que hice"- dio una vuelta y después otra antes de entrar al tránsito de las siete y media de la noche de la concurrida ciudad de Tokyo. Observó las largas filas de faros brillantes que lucían en todas direcciones y decidió relajarse un poco, posando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de su asiento, miró de reojo y la actitud de enfado de Syaoran le hizo sonreír de nuevo, sabía que no soportaría por más tiempo la incógnita pero aún así volteó a verlo y reírse un poco de él.

"Eriol"- le llamó de forma amenazante.

"En el sobre, hay más de cien nombres de asesinos que se encuentran actualmente en la compañía laborando"- Syaoran seguía esperando- "Revisé cada uno de ellos, pero ninguno dio seña alguna de ser el Asesino sin Alma"- vio que el chino estuvo a punto de objetar por lo que decidió continuar- "Estoy consciente de que ninguno tendrá en su descripción: Seña particular 'firmar en el cuello de las víctimas que mato'. Y aún así, había algunos a los que puedes identificar inmediatamente"- le miró serio esta vez- "Encontré el expediente de Demian Lumberg o mejor conocido como Dumberie"- el castaño estuvo a punto de objetar de nuevo pero Eriol se adelantó, negando con la cabeza- "No estaba en donde el tuyo o el mío. Estaba en los activos."

Syaoran lo miró extrañado, negando levemente- "Pero eso es imposible, yo mismo he visto que ha estado en esa celda durante los últimos seis años, nueve meses y doce días. Incluso he visto las cintas de grabación, los horarios de rutina, todo lo que tiene que ver al respecto de su estancia en aquel sitio"- replicó aún sin poder creer que aquel maníaco estuviera afuera sin que nadie se diera cuenta- "Es imposible estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo".

"Bueno, Dumberie siempre ha sido catalogado como un "Espécimen Especial""- hizo una seña con los dedos para señalar las comillas al pronunciar aquello. Jamás le había gustado que los catalogaran y menos de esa forma tan 'particular'- "Aunque sabemos que no ha salido de su celda, al parecer lo mantienen como activo dentro de los asesinos y no como pasivo, inactivo, finado o desaparecido. Lo cual me da más ideas del porque te dijo lo de la reducción de su sentencia pero hay algo que aún me cuesta entender y es lo mismo que a ti."- le miró con comprensión- "Y aún así, me parece sospechoso la forma en como actúa."- miró los edificios, tan altos y tan estables, con miles de luces de las oficinas o departamentos interiores pero con millones de secretos- "Dumberie desafía ciertas leyes humanas y nosotros no podemos más que esperar el siguiente paso, hasta que podamos actuar"- miró al frente y después de regreso a Li- "De cualquier forma, no podemos bajar la guardia o dejar que nos descubran. Sería muy arriesgado, incluso para nosotros"- Le miró con firmeza.

"Lo sé y no podemos dejar todo al azar."- Li negó suavemente y suspiró- "De acuerdo ¿y que hay con nuestro querido asesino?"- preguntó haciendo un lado el tema de Dumberie, ya se dedicarían a él más tarde.

Eriol negó- "No encontré a nadie, ni siquiera a la señorita Daidouji"- respondió con cierta malicia en su voz y Syaoran le respondió con una mirada severa- "Se que te fascina echarle la culpa a ella, aunque me pregunto por que tu insistencia"- le miró aún divertido de la mala cara que le daba su amigo.

"Esa joven no me da confianza"- respondió secamente.

El inglés apretó suavemente el acelerador para avanzar- "Syaoran, a ti nunca nadie te da confianza"- comentó con cierta burla. Siguieron por la transitada calle hasta llegar a la esquina y doblar- "Pero aún no has respondido mi pregunta"- le miró de reojo con una sonrisa.

Li suspiró- "Ella me da un aire diferente. Como si pudiera leer el pensamiento o anticipar las consecuencias de los actos. No se, es... rara"- respondió no muy seguro de su definición pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de poder definirla con las palabras exactas que ella le hacía sentir.

"¿No será que te gusta la señorita Daidouji?- le dijo con picardía y el chino se limitó a lanzarle una mirada asesina. Eriol rió- "Sabes que con esa definición me haces pensar en Dumberie"- Syaoran asintió lentamente- "Pero mira, por lo poco que llegué a conocerla me di cuenta que es una joven muy observadora, muy interesante y sobretodo muy misteriosa"- su voz iba tornándose sombría- "Ella es diferente pero hay ciertos aspectos de la joven que me hacen pensar en ella como una persona distinta. Casi como si fuera uno de nosotros"- miró seriamente el camino, esa sensación no era la primera vez que la experimentaba pero si con una joven que nada tenía que ver con su mundo- "Un asesino"- puntualizó aún con esa forma sombría y misteriosa de decir las cosas.

"Claro"- bufó Syaoran- "Lo que sucede es que no soportas que alguien sea más misterioso que tú"- replicó con burla.

Eriol comenzó a reír y Syaoran lo acompañó después de un rato. Llegaron hasta la casa de Eriol en las afueras de la ciudad, la gran mansión de estructura inglesa y amplios jardines se erguía como un monumento lleno de luz en la oscuridad de la noche. Salieron del coche y caminaron hacia las puertas de roble que se abrían suavemente, dando la luz adecuada para llegar al recibidor mientras el ama de llaves les esperaba pacientemente. Eriol saludó al ama de llaves con cortesía e indicó un plato más para la cena, la mujer dio una suave reverencia y salió en sentido opuesto al de ellos. Se encaminaron hacia la oficina-estudio, ambos sumidos en un silencio agradable pero que les indicaba no romperían hasta estar encerrados en aquella biblioteca.

Las luces bajas del sitio hacia parecer como si hubieran entrado a una parte olvidada de los años 40, un tanto antiguo pero bastante clásico. No era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar pero era la primera vez que no se encontraba con cierta pelirroja detestable, a su parecer. Eso le hizo alzar la cabeza en dirección a su amigo.

"Eriol, ¿que sucedió con el sepelio de Kaho?"- preguntó con delicadeza. Sabía que esa mujer había sido una parte muy importante en la vida de su amigo pero no estaba seguro por completo de que el estuviera tan bien como para hablar de ese tema.

El cerúleo sonrió gentilmente por la mención, sabía que al él no le agradaba Kaho y que siempre le había llamado "pelirroja" o "esa mujer" o "la señorita Mizuki" pero nunca le había escuchado llamarla por su nombre. Se dirigió al servi-bar, tomó un par de vasos, les sirvió un poco de whisky en las rocas y después se acercó al chino con toda calma, tendiéndole uno de los vasos- "Su cuerpo esta en camino Londres"- respondió tras darle un sorbo a su vaso. Podía sentir una calma placentera que le indicaba que todo estaba bien y en orden, que todo tenía el rumbo que debía seguir.

Li le miró con intriga por aquella inusitada calma- "¿Estás bien?"- preguntó preocupado. Sabía que esa mujer era una parte sumamente importante de la vida de Eriol pero no podía creer que el estuviera como si nada estuviera pasando.

El inglés le miró de reojo y sonrió- "Por supuesto"- volvió a beber de su vaso, esperando la siguiente pregunta del chino.

"Estás muy tranquilo"- comentó el castaño- "Pensé que quizá, no sé... Estarías menos... estable."- le miró con verdadero interés. Sabía que Eriol podía esconder sus emociones pero esta vez no las estaba escondiendo, es más, parecía que las mostraba con toda intención- "Pensé que te habría perturbado mucho su muerte"- le habló cautelosamente, estaba metiéndose en terreno desconocido y debía ser cuidados de ver en donde pisaba.

Eriol dejó salir un suave bufido, muy parecido a la burla- "Yo también lo pensé"- miró la luz de la fogata frente a él, observando las brasas que bailaban cadenciosamente, invitando a su mirada a perderse en ellas- "Pensé que si ella llegaba a faltarme, entonces yo me perdería. Me encontraría sin camino pero..."- paseó sus ojos en las llamas antes de mirar el piano y después a Syaoran, a su lado- "Me sentí tan aliviado cuando se fue que apenas pude interpretar lo que sentía en ese momento. Me di cuenta que me sentía atrapado en un camino e iba a ciegas"- su voz era un susurro íntimo que daba a entender la conversación como confidencial- "No había luz"- miró hacia las brasas de nuevo- "Y entonces murió... y yo me quité la venda de los ojos"- musitó de manera pausada- "Entonces me di cuenta que era libre"- miró a Syaoran y sonrió, su amigo le devolvió la sonrisa y puso una mano sobre su hombro, en un claro gesto de apoyo.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que cualquiera hablara de nuevo, esos momentos de silencio le hacían fortalecer sus emociones en ese instante, el significado de aquello. Era lo que por tanto tiempo había deseado y ni siquiera estaba consciente de ello.

"Entonces ¿que va a suceder?"- preguntó refiriéndose al sepelio.

Eriol suspiró y se recargó en el escritorio detrás de él- "Pues, tendré que ir a dar el pésame a la familia y asistir al entierro"- dijo resuelto.

Syaoran volteó a verlo con una mirada perspicaz- "Aún cuando no querías a la pelirroja?"- y se recargó sobre la mesa con la misma actitud despreocupada del inglés.

El albino se encogió de hombros- "No tengo otra alternativa. A menos que tuviera un accidente u ocurriera algún percance que me impida viajar, tengo que ir."- bebió de su vaso y Syaoran lo imitó, no había tocado la bebida desde que se la había dado; quizá por temor a despertar la tristeza de Eriol o quizá por no creer que podría pasar el áspero líquido por su reseca garganta, no lo sabía pero ahora lo hacía- "Como buen caballero inglés que soy"- respondió con firmeza el magnate.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Residencia Daidouji"- contestó la joven al segundo ringeo- "Si, ella habla"- esperó unos instantes y entonces una voz conocida le habló- "Entiendo"- escuchaba atentamente lo que le decían al otro lado de la línea, dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa- "Estaré ahí lo antes posible"- respondió firme- "Tu también cuídate, mamá"- colgó el teléfono, dejó salir un suspiro y decidió que hacer más larga la espera no ayudaría en nada.

Tomó las llaves del auto de su madre, ya que por motivos de tiempo no pudo llevárselo, las miró por un instante detectando aquel brillo metalizado de la misma, meditando entre llevárselo o no. Podía usarlo pero tendría que regresar a insistencias de su madre, junto con ella. Ó podía llevar otro transporte y regresar antes para hacer su trabajo. Frunció los labios y las dejó de en su lugar, entonces tomó las llaves de su motocicleta, aún no muy convencida por su decisión pero aún así, decidió partir hacia Osaka.

Sabía que a partir de la muerte de su padre, la situación en la compañía había recaído sobre los hombros de su madre. Y no es que la mujer no fuera mujer de negocios o le hiciera frente, simplemente era que el levantarse después de aquella profunda caída y tan rápido, no le era de gran ayuda. La misma Tomoyo se había ofrecido a tomar el cargo en la compañía del padre, tal y como estaba previsto además de ayudar a Sonomi, pero su madre no quería que ella dejara sus estudios ni se alejara de esa etapa de su vida por algo tan "insignificante" como eso. Entendía bien de donde había sacado lo obstinada, aunque su padre también tuvo algo de culpa en ello.

Esos dos días habían sido de un largo infernal, no había tenido absolutamente nada que hacer. A excepción de aquel encargo, pero fuera de eso, no había hecho nada y eso la tenía en un tanto fastidiada y hasta aburrida.

Pero aún la mantenía inquieta los trabajos "oportunos" que salían y que "curiosamente" era bien remunerados. Tal vez estaba volviéndose loca pero había algo que no le dejaba convencerse del todo. Había algo sumamente extraño en cada uno de esos trabajos realizados.

Dio vuelta a la izquierda y después a la derecha, iba a una velocidad tranquila y constante. Aún si tuviera mucha prisa, no podía darse el lujo de conducir como solía hacerlo cuando andaba trabajando. Espejeaba a ratos para asegurarse de no infringir ley alguna y no retrasasen su camino.

"_¿Por qué? Que tenía la gente que de repente, todo mundo quería deshacerse de todo mundo... Cómo si la existencia de las demás personas les estorbase de algún modo_"- se mordió el labio inferior sin prestar demasiada atención al camino, se lo sabía de memoria pero en esos instantes su mente estaba en otras cosas- "_¿Qué esta pasando que todo mundo desea conocer la muerte?_"- se preguntó con cierta preocupación, ya que para el paso que iba, seguro mataría a más de cincuenta personas para el próximo fin de semana- "_Quizá deberían hacer un análisis de mercado o una investigación que nos compruebe que la gente sólo sigue igual de trastornada que siempre_"- espejeó antes de dar la vuelta en la carretera, no se veía absolutamente nada- "_Hubiera tomado el tren bala..._"- pensó al ver la oscuridad entre la que debía manejar- "_Aunque de ser así, habría llegado en poco tiempo y en realidad no tengo ganas de estar allá..._"- dejó salir un suspiro y aumentó la velocidad- "_Esto me tiene sumamente cansada, nada más falta que me enferme y de paso, tenga que fingir mi propia muerte_"- bufó e hizo un gesto lleno de burla- "_Claro, el mundo esta tan loco que eso sería poco_"- espejeó y entonces un destello le sorprendió. Miró hacia atrás rápidamente pero no encontró absolutamente nada. Levantó el lente del casco y talló sus ojos, dio un segundo y rápido vistazo hacia atrás pero no había nada. Colocó el lente en su lugar y continuó su curso- "_Me estoy volviendo loca_"- se dijo- "_Ya hasta imagino cosas... Tengo que tomar un descanso_"- pensó con desánimo- "_Se lo plantearé a Daniel en cuanto regrese_"- se propuso.

Debía intentar concentrarse en el camino pero simplemente le estaba pareciendo imposible en esos momentos, su mente no dejaba de pensar en el trabajo de esa tarde. Sus ojos se paseaban entre la oscuridad de la noche y la luz de los faros de la motocicleta, aún no iba demasiado rápido así que no había problema por seguir a esa velocidad. Pero ahí estaba, aquella chica, de nuevo en su mente, logrando que se preguntase la razón de haberla escogido como blanco o más bien como señuelo. Y eso había parecido, habían montado un farsa y es que, ese trabajo era justo el de Billy, pero como él estaba lesionado se lo pasaron a Rose pero ésta tenía un trabajo a la par que en ese momento no podía realizar, así que Sybil era la responsable, sólo que parecía que nadie había podido con aquello de lo contrario no hubieran pedido refuerzos.

"_Pero era sólo una chica. Nada difícil_"- meditó con atención, no entendía como fue posible que la dejasen ir y que ella hubiera tenido que encargarse de todo. Suspiró y volvió a acelerar, estaba segura que en esa parte no había peligro de ir más rápido, así que dejó que la motocicleta avanzase lo que quisiera.

Otra vez un destello surgió en uno de los espejos, miró sobre su hombro rápidamente pero otra vez, no encontró señal alguna de la procedencia de aquel destello. Realmente debía estar cansada, seguro era un simple destello de alguna casa lejana o de la misma luna, no había nadie persiguiéndola a las diez y media de la noche, a la mitad de la carretera. Ni siquiera se escuchaba el motor de algún automóvil cercano, así que lo más seguro es que el cansancio y las constantes sirenas del medio día estuvieran haciendo juegos dentro de su cabeza. Suspiró con fuerza, siguiendo su camino, evitando distraerse o por lo menos lo intentaba para no terminar embarrada en la carretera.

"_Sería la peor noticia que ella pudiera recibir_"- siguió avanzando, las oscuridad la absorbía a cada instante pero de igual forma, la despejaba por unos instantes con ayuda de los faros. Miró la hora y después intentó ver más allá de la siguiente curva, si no estaba mal, aún le faltaban entre una hora y hora y cuarto de viaje- "_Bueno, quizá la próxima vez si tome el tren bala_"- suspiró y entonces alcanzó a ver unas leves luces a la lejanía- "_La casa de Hiiragizawa_"- si blanco primario y del cual, aún no tenía fecha de muerte pero su investigación iba bastante bien, sólo que siempre terminaban dándole más y más cosas a investigar sobre él. No es que eso fuera un problema o le resultara sorpresivo, simplemente le parecía un poco descuidado la forma en que le pedían los detalles. Siempre que encontraba una cosa le pedían otra y conforme más se adentraba, más descubría detalles del magnate y parecía que no había un punto al cual llegar, era casi como un lago de aguas profundas y misteriosas- "_Como sus ojos_"- ese pensamiento le sorprendió- "_Claro Tomoyo, piensa en él como si fuera el amor de tu vida_"- dejó que su rostro tuviera una amplia sonrisa y entonces comenzó a reír mucho por aquello, era una situación descabellada y prohibida por completo, además de que él no se fijaría en una chica como ella si estaba acostumbrado a tener mujeres de increíble belleza, así como fortuna.

Un tercer destello en el espejo llamó su atención, volteó pero no vio nada, esa era una de las noches más oscuras. Volteó rápidamente hacia adelante, asegurándose de ir por buen camino, miró hacia arriba y la luna se encontraba oculta entre las espesas nubes que amenazaban con dejar caer la lluvia. Miró hacia enfrente y después hacia atrás con cautela y en ese preciso instante, un par de faros destellaron en la mitad de la carretera, cegándola por un instante y dejando salir un grito de sorpresa. Entonces escuchó el rugir del motor que se acercaba, pero cuando ella quiso acelerar sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera. Miró hacia el conductor del automóvil pero este se encontraba vestido por completo de negro, imposible reconocerlo y más si el vidrio era ligeramente polarizado. Aceleró de nuevo pero no fue lo suficiente pues el coche a sus espaldas aún le pisaba los talones, miró al frente y pudo ver la pronunciada curva. Debía deshacerse de aquel maniaco o de lo contrario terminaría muerta. Tocó rápidamente sus piernas, después su chaqueta, revisó cada una de las bolsas que tenía con la mano pero no encontró arma alguna y esa motocicleta no tenía un arma, se la había quitado antes de salir. Sintió otro golpe en la parte trasera, haciendo que la moto diera un brinco.

Aquel coche comenzaba a desesperarle y enfurecerle bastante, su respiración se volvió agitada. Sintió otro golpe detrás suyo y después otro, mientras que ella intentaba acelerar pero la motocicleta ya no daba para más, estaba al límite de la potencia y la curva se acercaba cada vez más. Entonces sintió que la luz de los faros se alejaba un poco, miró hacia atrás un poco desconcertada pero entonces escuchó el rugir del motor y como avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia ella.

Tomoyo sabía que tenía que evadirlo, debía de hacerlo antes de la curva y el único método que en ese momento podía aplicar a falta de luz era pasarse al carril contrario justo cuando estuviera a punto de pegarle. El coche estaba casi encima de ella, parecía que también esperaba a llegar a la curva para poder aventarla. Volvió a empujarla y su moto dio un salto seguido de un quejido por parte del motor, estaba segura que en cualquier momento volaría la transmisión y haría que el motor se quemase. Miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de la distancia que mantenía aquel y se dio cuenta que volvía a dejarle espacio para después acelerar aún más. Entonces escuchó el sonido de otro motor, volteó enseguida y pudo ver con espanto, el trailer que se aproximaba a ellos en sentido contrario. A la velocidad que iban era seguro que no podría evadir al trailer y aquel coche, tenía las firmes intensiones de matarle. No podía acelerar más y el coche a sus espaldas volvía a darle espacio, antes de acelerar de nuevo y golpear con toda la fuerza la parte trasera, logrando empujarla con violencia hacia la curva.

Al sentir el golpe, no pudo controlar más la dirección de la moto y cayó de lado con todo y moto, cubriéndose la cabeza débilmente mientras su cuerpo se arrastraba sobre el pavimento. Sentía que la ropa le quemaba el costado de su cuerpo y que su brazo y pierna derecha se entumían por el dolor. Sentía que su corazón iba a salir desbocado de su cuerpo y que su cerebro estallaría en cualquier instante. Apenas era consciente de escuchar el estruendoso sonido que producía el metal de la motocicleta contra el pavimente, de escuchar su voz gritando como si fuera algo muy lejano, del retumbar del motor de aquel coche que les seguía atento a cuando cayera al precipicio, del olor a llanta quemada seguramente del trailer que había intentado detenerse y entonces un quinto sonido le llamó la atención, era otro motor que iba justo en su dirección y se acercaba rápidamente, escuchó el chirrido que produjo aquel auto al detenerse tan precipitadamente y...

De repente sintió su cuerpo muy ligero, ya no sentía estarse arrastrando sobre el pavimento o que su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo constantemente del lado derecho. Abrió los ojos, no recordaba haberlos cerrado, y entonces vio el cielo, las montañas que se erguían de manera imponente frente a ella, los árboles a la distancia. Sólo un segundo, sólo una fracción de segundo duró aquella sensación antes de caer al vacío y ver los árboles que iban a su paso, demasiado rápido como para poder retener todo en su memoria, demasiado rápido como para sentir o escuchar u oler cualquier cosa. Y entonces, el silencio y la oscuridad se apoderaron de su cuerpo.

* * *

_N.A.: __Primero que nada UN MUY FELIZ AÑO 2009 Y UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD. Je, se que es un poco tarde pero no me había pasado por aquí tan pronto como lo había pensado. Segundo, disculpen la demora, habría actualizado al mes del anterior capítulo pero se me ha hecho imposible concentrarme en él o en cualquier cosa que necesite más de 5 segundos de mi atención. Simplemente han sucedido ciertas cosas que me han hecho imposible atender otras cosas y que son en parte, la razón por la que mi bloqueo ha sido tan fuerte y me ha impedido escribir media cuartilla de lo que sea._

_Tercero, espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo. Lo chequeé varias veces durante y después de terminarlo, e incluso antes de subirlo pero aún así estoy segura que hay algunos errores por ahí que no notaré hasta que lo haya publicado. Este capítulo no me dio mucha lata, sabía que tenía que poner y a donde tenía que llegar, sabía incluso como decirlo pero nada más mi mente se ponía en blanco en el instante en que revisaba el documento e intentaba poner algo más. Hubo un par de cosas que saqué y utilizaré en capítulos venideros (realmente espero que no sean muchos -.-), otras que metí pero me gusta el resultado final._

_Cuarto, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, su paciencia y su apoyo :3 Eso me hace muy feliz pero me preocupa un poco que pierdan el hilo de la historia X-x._

_Antotis: __Hola y muchas gracias por tu review y tu paciencia. Pues como vez mi inspiración hace de las suyas. Espero que algunas dudas hayan sido resueltas en este capítulo, como el hecho de que Syaoran y Eriol ya no laboran activamente pero lo hacen, tienen mucho que ver en la corporación donde Tomoyo trabaja y eso lo diré un poco más adelante, más específico. Con respecto a Kaho, pues siempre hay respuestas más complejas que un sí o un no, y el hecho de haberle matado tiene más que un sí como respuesta. Cuídate mucho, un abrazo._

_**Shami:** Muchas gracias por tu review y por apoyarme. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, un abrazo._

_**Angel Zafiro: **Muchas gracias por apoyo y por tu review. Si, en este capítulo se vio más acerca de Eriol y Syaoran, Tomoyo tuvo un descuido bastante grave, a pesar de ser catalogada como la mejor. A Sakura no se le vio mucho pero el próximo capítulo ella tendrá varias interrogantes que no serán contestadas de la forma en que ella quisiera. Como puedes ver, ya es año nuevo ... otra vez, realmente espero no hacerlos esperar para el siguiente capítulo Xp. En cuanto a mi carrera, pues así es, lo único que me queda por hacer es darle espacio a todo, para tener tiempo de hacer todo lo que necesito. Cuídate mucho, Feliz Año 2009 y una abrazo._

_**kibun no Tenshi:** Hola y que te puedo decir, no te preocupes. Muchas gracias por el review, a mi también me pasa lo que a ti, muchas cosas por hacer en tan poco tiempo u.u y posponerlas sólo te hace prestarles menos o nula atención. Espero te haya gustado la actualización y no hayas perdido el hilo de la historia. Feliz Año Nuevo (¬¬ después de un año)._

_**Barbara Maki: **Es la primera vez que tengo dos reviews de una persona pidiendo que actualice ñ.ñU Disculpa la demora, en serio, no puedo decir que no volverá a pasar pero si que intentaré que no pase un año para volver a actualizar. Espero te guste este capítulo y si, tengo una extraña manía por enredar las cosas más de lo necesario y no poder desenredarlas después. Feliz Año Nuevo, un beso y un abrazo._

_Y finalmente, me despido deseándoles (de nuevo) un muy Feliz y Próspero 2009, esperando que hayan tenido una bella Navidad y que les haya gustado el capítulo. Sobre el mismo sólo me queda decir, que aún faltan cosas por revelar y hechos por suceder, asesinos que investigar, sangre que limpiar y muertos que enterrar XD. En este no salió mucho Sakura, pero en el siguiente estará bastante presente, muchas interrogantes y respuestas sin salida le darán a la castañita. La pobre Meilin tendrá que lidiar con sus nervios para poder permanecer en la ciudad de Tomoeda como fotógrafa y un par de hermanos tendrán que buscar con mayor ahínco la respuesta que necesita su hermana para estar por fin en paz. Y Tomoyo tendrá que lidiar con muchos vivos y varios que están a punto de ser asesinados._

_Cuídense mucho y felices lecturas!_

_Besos Lebel27_

_P.D. Se que no tengo derecho a pedir reviews, pero me gustaría saber que opinan. Tomatasos, bombas, agradecimientos, quejas... Sólo tiene que hacer click en el botón de abajo!_

_Chao_


End file.
